Ojos de Invierno
by Saia-sama
Summary: TRADUCCION Hinata es una estudiante realmente tímida -sin mencionar que es ciega. Es una chica con un duro pasado, presente y con con suerte no tan duro futuro. Conoce a Naruto Uzumaki, un chico con un complicado pasado. Conoce su historia...
1. Mi nombre es

**Hello!**

Ok, les traigo nuevo proyecto. Debo confesar que no soy de las que traducen pero leí esta historia y la encontré preciosa por lo que quise compartirla con ustedes.

El principio les puede parecer corto pero más adelante los capítulos se irán alargando, la historia no se centra solo en la pareja principal ya que todos tienen una historia que contar y es lo que los mantendrá unidos. Al fin, no les cuento más pero les recomiendo de que lean.

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pernecen **ni** la historia ya que su autora original es **MadHope**, yo solo soy la traductora.

Disfruten!

**Capitulo1: Mi nombre es**

_Tap tap tap_

Si alguien se parara a eliminar el ruido proveniente de los pasillos de la escuela y entrenara sus oídos, este sería capaz de oír el leve golpeteo del metal sobre el concreto. Nadie se molestó en mirar como una chica pequeña, que parecía demasiado joven para estar en la escuela secundaria, caminaba con dificultad al punto de casi estar arrastrando los pies a través de la desagradable multitud. Ella era más baja que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad por lo que podía pasar fácilmente desapercibida, y su pelo negro y ropas oscuras la hacían desapareces en el fondo.

La única cosa que hizo que alguien fuera conciente de su presencia fue el golpeteo de su bastón y la manera en que arrastraba su mano izquierda a lo largo de la pared. Justo entonces la campana sonó y los otros adolescentes se esparcieron. Un par de deportistas que estaban ocupados empujándose unos a otros accidentalmente se estrellaron contra la chica lo que provocó que esta terminara chocando contra el suelo. Ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta ya que doblaron hacia la izquierda en la esquina, continuando empujándose y riéndose entre sí hasta que los ruidos incesantes de sus resoplidos se desvanecieron.

Mientras tanto, la chica se sentó sobre sus rodillas con sus manos apoyándose en el frio suelo, su mano derecha se encontraba extendida y deslizándose por la helada superficie. En ese momento oyó pasos que se acercaban hacia ella y sintió sus nervios surgir. Sin embargo, ella siguió tanteando a su alrededor buscando su bastón, esperando que la persona que sintió pasará de largo como todos los demás. Ella sintió la presencia acercarse y el suave sonido de las ropas como si se estuviera arrodillando y entonces escuchó el ruido del metal en el concreto.

—"Hey…" Era una voz masculina, se escuchaba de su edad o un poco más. La chica se estremeció de forma automática, manteniendo sus manos delante de su cara.

—"…¿es tuyo?" Vaciló antes de alzar su tímida mano. Sus dedos rozaron contra el metal y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro por a penas una milésima de segundo. _¡Su bastón! _Ella lo agarró y se levantó con cuidado apoyando la punta del bastón sobre el suelo y agarrando el mango con firmeza, determinada a no dejarlo de lado otra vez.

—"¿Estás bien?" La chica se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió la voz acercársele, recordándole que no se encontraba sola. Sintió su rostro enrojecer y agachó la cabeza para asentir.

— "Bueno, sabes que la campana acaba de sonar, ¿verdad?" La chica asintió con la cabeza, casi suspirando cuando se dio cuenta de que estaría en problemas, si no era con el profesor sería con su papá.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre? O… uh, ¿puedes hablar?" Ella dudó. ¿Debería responderle? Él la había ayudado, pero por lo general no hablaba con nadie. El chico parecía aceptar su silencio de una manera diferente.

—"Oh, probablemente esa fue una mala pregunta para hacerte" dijo, ella oyó sus pies moverse incómodo. Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

—"Hinata" susurró. El chico se detuvo, al parecer sorprendido

—"Bien entonces" dijo el chico en un tono alegre y ella supo que estaba sonriendo. —"Tal vez deberíamos ir a clase, ¿eh?" Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Poco a poco empezaron a caminar por el pasillo y al caminar a su lado, Hinata estaba agradecida cuando él no trató de ayudarla a caminar.

—"¡Oh! Yo no te he dicho mi nombre ¿verdad?" exclamó de pronto haciendo que ella se sobresaltara —"Naruto, mucho gusto" El agarró su mano libre y la sacudió. Sus ojos se agrandaron detrás de sus lentes de sol con el repentino contacto. Naruto la soltó y ella oyó un ruido que sonaba como si el pusiera sus manos en los bolsillos, pero no podía estar segura.

—"Bueno, Hinata, creo que vas a agradarme" exclamó, el rostro de ella se sonrojó antes de que él continuara a hablar sobre la escuela y otras cosas al azar. Hinata sintió otra sonrisa fluir en su rostro. Tal vez a ella le iba a agradar también.

¿Que les pareció?

Recuerden de que si comentan solo será para mi, sino para la creadora MadHope, pronto les traeré el cap 2, lo prometo


	2. Buena Suerte

Aquí nos encontramos de nuevo, una semana después de lo predicho y me disculpo por eso pero se me ha presentado unas vacaciones no previstas u.u. Basta de excusas baratas; lo importante aquí es que traigo la actualización y como dije un poco más larga, en este capitulo podremos saber que siente Hinata y más Naruto. Así que lean mis amigos.

**Declairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen NI la historia ya que soy la humilde traductora y la gran persona tras este fic es MadHope.**

**Disfruten :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Buena suerte<strong>

Hinata llegó a su clase despidiéndose de Naruto antes de que este se dirigiera a su propio salón. Ella se disculpó ante el maestro por llegar tarde antes de ser ayudada para llegar a su asiento, donde se hundió lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie le prestara atención. No es que recibiera mucha atención, de todos modos. Hinata sacó una pequeña grabadora de su bolsillo y presionó el botón para grabar antes de dejarla en el borde de su mesa. Ella escuchó atentamente lo que el maestro hablaba, tanto como pudo, ya que el resto de la clase murmuraba y se reían entre sí.

Ella escuchó algunos comentarios acerca de su persona y se hundió aún más en su propio asiento. Hinata se concentró en la lección, pero su mente se encontraba divagando con el chico que conoció, Naruto. Él era definitivamente diferente a los demás. Por un lado, él era muy amable, y lo otro, él parecía ser mucha más… honesto y real. Hinata se dio cuenta que se encontraba sonrojada por lo que agachó su cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Por decir lo menos, Naruto definitivamente era… interesante.

* * *

><p>Naruto camina por el pasillo lentamente y con ambas manos hundidas en sus bolsillos. Él no estaba preocupado por llegar tarde, al fin y al cabo siempre estaba en problemas, incluso si no era así. Naruto sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de su mente e inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en la chica que había conocido, Hinata. Ella era completamente… diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes. No sólo el hecho de que era ciega, pero… ella parecía auténtica. Naruto sonrió un poco para si por lo pequeña que era. El era bajo, pero esta chica le había dado una nueva definición a la palabra <em>petite.<em>

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de bromas que eran dirigidas hacia ella. Los niños en esa escuela eran malos, y sólo se preocupaban por lo que era normal o lo que estaba de moda. Dudaba de aquellos que eran tan ciegos para estar en su lista de top ten fingiendo ser algo que no eran. El chico negó nuevamente con la cabeza, necesitaba parar de pensar en esas cosas. Odiar al mundo y sentirse mal por ella o por el mismo no ayudaría a nadie. De repente se le ocurrió hacerse una promesa; él cuidaría a Hinata, incluso si ella no quisiera, y se aseguraría de protegerla siempre que pudiera. Naruto no estaba seguro del por que se estaba haciendo esta súbita promesa, pero nadie sabía que si el rubio hacía una promesa el la cumpliría.

Finalmente él llego a su clase y todos se voltearon observando cuando entraba. Su maestro le dedicó una mirada de odio.

— "Naruto Uzumaki" escupió con asco — "¿En dónde has estado?" Naruto suspiró profundamente, preparado para mostrar la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo formar.

* * *

><p>Hinata colocó su bolso sobre su hombro mientras que una vez más arrastraba los pies entre el tráfico de adolescentes bulliciosos en el pasillo. Como autos tocando sus bocinas y estacionándose cerca de sus propios casilleros, cuidadosamente Hinata trató de evitar toparse con alguien. A veces alguien se pararía frente a ella en forma de descanso y ella chocaría directamente contra el. Siempre que sucedía ella escuchaba que decían —"Hey, ¿acaso estas ciega?" Cada vez ella sentía sus mejillas arder y sus ojos ardían a causa de las lágrimas y ella susurraba una disculpa sin precedentes antes de maniobrar alrededor de ellos.<p>

A veces se preguntaba si ellos se sentían mal por decir eso cuando veían sus lentes de sol sobre su rostro y su bastón en la mano, pero más que eso se decía que probablemente no les importaba, que probablemente lo hacían a propósito. Ella no sabía por que se decía eso, por que siempre trataba de mantener sus esperanzas baja. Tal vez por que era lo único que sabía, y ella no quería que su corazón sufriera un duro golpe, ya que estaban obligados.

Por desgracia, era la hora de almuerzo por lo que la multitud era dos veces más ruidosa como ruda y dos veces más desinteresada en golpear a una chica ciega, ya que por lo general lo eran. No era que Hinata les provocara, por supuesto. ¿Sería lo mismo si ella estuviera en su lugar? Hinata lo dudaba, pero no tenía manera de saberlo, ¿verdad? Ella acomodó su bolso nuevamente cuando un ruido estallo en sus oídos haciendo que retrocediera; ella había llegado a la cafetería. En lugar de preocuparse donde iba a sentarse, o ir a buscar a sus amigos que en realidad ella no tenía, ella siguió su camino alrededor de las mesas y las sillas, pasando por las desagradables chicas y los repulsivos chicos, hacia la puerta de atrás.

Por algún milagro, Hinata finalmente la encontró y fue capaz de abrirla empujándola con sus pequeños hombros, inmediatamente sintió una ligera brisa en su rostro cuando estaba afuera, luego cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hinata formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando de repente oyó una voz gritar.

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba sentado en el césped, con el rostro vuelto hacia el cielo mientras sus ojos se cerraban, dejando que el sol entibiara su rostro. Era la hora de almuerzo y viendo que a nadie se le ocurriría dejarlo sentarse en su mesa, y que no le gustaba estar dentro de ese lugar lleno de gente, de todos modos, él había decidido sentarse en la parte de atrás solo. Solo, asi estaba, hasta que escuchó la puerta de atrás abrirse. Se sintió decepcionado y una leve ira comenzaba a surgir desde su estomago cuando se volteo para ver quien había interrumpido su ensueño.<p>

Esos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando sus ojos se posaron en la chica de antes, Hinata. Ella avanzó con pequeños pasos en dirección opuesta a la puerta dejándola cerrada detrás de ella. Naruto observó con un poco de asombro como en su pequeño rostro se lograba ver una sonrisa fantasma sobre sus labios.

—"Oye", le gritó el chico. La sonrisa de Hinata desapareció mientras daba un salto y se volteó hacia la fuente de la voz. Ella sintió el calor sobre su rostro por lo que bajó la cabeza.

—"Yo, lo-lo siento" susurró, y se volteo para volver hacia la entrada. Naruto se levantó de su lugar y con cuidado puso una mano sobre el brazo que mantenía extendido para agarrar la manija de la puerta. Hinata saltó nuevamente y se estremeció. Los ojos de Naruto se suavizaron y su corazón automáticamente cedía al pensar en que Hinata creía que cualquier tipo de contacto sería para hacerle daño.

—"No tienes que irte", le dijo. —"Soy yo, Naruto". Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron detrás de sus lentes de sol, ahora se daba cuenta por que aquella voz le parecía tan familiar. Cuando ella no respondió, el rubio tiró ligeramente de la manga de su camisa.

—"Vamos, ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo? Si eso esta bien, quiero decir…" Naruto estaba esperando que ella dijera que no, por lo que no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca cuando vio, después de un momento de vacilación, que Hinata asentía con la cabeza. Naruto se recupero rapidamente y sonrió. Él la llevó hacia el lugar donde estaba anteriormente sentado, y espero hasta que ella tomara asiento antes de colocarse a su lado.

—"Y, ¿dónde esta tu almuerzo?" –preguntó el chico al ver que ella no traía nada en sus manos y que al parecer no se encontraba en su bolso. Hinata junto la punta de sus dedos y un notorio rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Ella se encogió de hombros y tras un momento de silencio Naruto concluyo que no iba a decir nada más sobre el tema. Se quedaron en silencio mientras Hinata aún presionaba la punta de sus dedos tímidamente, Naruto de echó hacia atrás apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos. Sorprendentemente, el silencio no era para nada incomodo, era casi natural. Se sentaron en el confortable silencio hasta que escucharon el débil sonido de la campana de la escuela, lo que indicaba el final del almuerzo.

Los dos recogieron sus cosas y Naruto la sorprendió manteniendo la puerta abierta para ella cuando esta regresaba hacia el interior del establecimiento.

—"Bueno, ¡hasta luego, Hinata!" dijo él. La cara de Hinata enrojeció, ella solo a sintió. Naruto dudó por un momento, observándola cuando volteó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Él no quería dejarla sola pero ella tenía que ir a su clase por su cuenta. Naruto negó con la cabeza. Hinata no necesitaba ser mimada; probablemente eso era lo último que quería. Con una última mirada hacia la pequeña chica , Naruto se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacía otra clase en la cual se metería en problemas en algo que él no hizo. _Buena suerte, Hinata_

Ok, no quiero adelantar nada pero... estamos muy cerca de la integración de más personajes (para mí es emocionante ¬¬)

Una cosa importante: **¡Gracias por sus reviews! ** Estoy segura que la mismísima Mad los ha leído por que esta enterada y al tanto de su versión latina. Espero que este cap les haya gustado y no los haya defraudado y también espero que me disculpen por la demora (y faltas de ortografía en este cap¬¬) pero no se me ha echo tan fácil como me imaginaba.

Por ultimo... Los amo 3  
>Hasta la próxima ^^<p> 


	3. Nuevo

_**HOLA~**_

La entrega de un nuevo capitulo esta aquí. Muchos me han dicho del mal trato que reciben Naruto y HInata y realmente también me molesta, acá probablemente no ocurriría tal cosa pero creo que las escuelas de Estados Unidos son diferentes, me las imagino como las que salen en las películas y las series (tipo _Glee_) Bueno... Respecto al capitulo número 3, debo decir que es bastante corto... otra vez, pero como no puedo hacer nada ya que soy una humilde traductora tendré que compensarlos de alguna manera.

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen NI la historia ya que es de la gran autora americana MadHope ^^**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: N<strong>**uevo**

* * *

><p>Hinata salió de la escuela dando golpes al suelo con su bastón, deteniéndose cuando su bastón dejó de tocar el piso para encontrarse con el fin de la acera. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás y esperó pacientemente por un rato. Los adolescentes gritaban a su alrededor haciendo planes entre ellos y prometiéndose verse el día de mañana. Hinata no podía dejar de preguntarse si Naruto estaba haciendo planes con sus amigos, de repente sintió que alguien la agarró del codo.<p>

—"Hinata" La chica se relajó cuando reconoció la fría voz de su primo Neji. Se dejó tirar por él para cruzar la calle y escuchó como este abrió la puerta del auto antes de ayudarla a entrar. El familiar olor a cuero y perfume llegó a su nariz cuando Neji cerró la puerta detrás de ella y lo escuchó subir en el asiento delantero.

—"Hey, Hinata" La alegre voz de la novia de Neji, Tenten, llegó a sus oídos. Hinata le dio una pequeña sonrisa a cambio, susurrando un leve saludo. Sintió que el auto comenzaba a moverse y apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba la conversación de los otros. El vidrio estaba tibio, por lo que ella podía suponer que afuera estaba soleado. Hinata se encontró preguntándose que estaba haciendo Naruto. Ella sacudió su cabeza. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él? Bueno, él era la única persona que había sido amable con ella en quién sabe cuento tiempo, y él era tan diferente a los demás…. Se preguntó qué pensaría de ella… Probablemente pensó que ella era un fenómeno y sólo se sintió mal por ella. Hinata sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón, pero ella sabía que era mejor que lo que vendría más tarde si es que ella se dejaba creer en que en realidad tenía un amigo.

* * *

><p>Naruto hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminando lentamente por la acera. Estaba bastante lejos de la escuela por lo que lo gritos habían desaparecido y el se quedó en silencio con sus pensamientos. Por alguna razón él no lograba quitar a Hinata de su mente. ¿Por qué había venido a esta escuela? Si ella fuera a otra escuela, una para personas ciegas, ella sería tratada mucho mejor. Entonces, ¿por qué aquí? Naruto negó con la cabeza. Él no podía entenderla en absoluto. Ella era muy tímida y desconfiada, aún así ella tenía alguna clase de fortaleza que no podía describir. Suspiró y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a un chico de su misma edad caminando hacia él. El chico tenía el pelo negro azabache y sus manos estaban hundidas en sus bolsillos, sus ojos se volvieron hacia el suelo. Naruto se detuvo un segundo, debatiendo consigo mismo. Después de un momento dio un paso al frente, interceptando al tipo.<p>

—"Hola" Saludó alegremente, aunque con cierta cautela. El otro muchacho lo miró con unos ojos negros, que hacían juego con sus cabellos, y levantó una ceja.

—"¿Vas a la Hoja?" Le preguntó Naruto. Este era el apodo que la gente le había dado a la escuela secundaria. El adolescente de pelo negro se encogió de hombros.

—"Supongo" murmuró, —"Me acabo de mudar aquí"

—"Oh," dijo Naruto con sorpresa y luego sonrió, —"Bueno, yo soy Naruto, ¡encantado de conocerte!" El otro chico levantó una ceja pero tomó la mano extendida de Naruto y la sacudió.

—"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

><p>º<p>

º

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí (por que si fuera lo contrario mi esfuerzo sería en vano, y la historia es bastante larga TT-TT)

Sigan comentando!  
>Los quiero 3<p> 


	4. Amigos

_Cuarta actualización._

_Estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo, y el que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi lo hace más grato. Cada vez se pone más dramático y comenzaremos a adentrarnos un poco más en la vida de los personajes y todos sus dramas._

**Declaimere: los personajes NI la historia son míos, solo traduzco como esclava XD**

**PD: **_Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>º0º<strong>

**Capitulo 4: ****Amigos**

**º0º**

* * *

><p>Hinata entró al salón de clases en la mañana, sentándose en el mismo asiento que tenía antes. Por primera vez no oía a los otros chicos, e incluso los comentarios que realizan entre ellos acerca de su persona. Su mente estaba demasiada ocupada pensando en la más reciente adición a su rutina diaria; Naruto. ¿Estaría en el mismo lugar que ayer a la hora de almuerzo? ¿Le permitiría sentarse con él nuevamente? Ella se preguntaba por qué el no estaba con sus amigos y ahora comenzaba a suponer que hoy iba a sentarse con ellos. Hinata soltó un pequeño e inaudible suspiro. Había sido bueno mientras duró, pero todo lo bueno tenía que llegar a su fin. Ella había estado realmente sorprendida cuando él la había recordado ayer.<p>

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Él se habría olvidado de ella ahora. Todo volvería a ser como era antes, cuando estaba sola en un mundo que no podía ver.

La joven ciega pasó por delante de la cafetería otra vez; en su camino hacia la puerta de atrás que había descubierto hace algún tiempo cuando ella trataba de evitar a todos los demás. Ella luchó un poco pero finalmente logró empujar la puerta para abrirla y salir. La ligera brisa estaba de vuelta y ella sonrió ligeramente.

— "¡Hinata!**" **La chica no evitó dar un repentino brinco y se giró hacia la voz

— "Hey Hinata, ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?" La voz de Naruto la llamó. Hinata estaba a punto de responderle cuando se detuvo. ¿Nosotros? Naruto podía ver como Hinata avanzaba poco a poco hacia la puerta por lo que se levantó.

— "Está bien, Hinata", dijo amablemente, colocando una mano sobre su hombre por lo que ella se sobresaltó un poco. — "Es sólo yo y mi nuevo amigo. Él está bien, no te preocupes. En realidad él es alguien como tú ya que ninguno de los dos habla mucho" Hinata le permitió empujarla por la espalda para guiarla hacia el punto en el cual se sentaron ayer y fue ayudada para sentarse. Naruto se dejó caer sin miramientos a su lado.

— "Hinata, este es Sasuke" lo presentó, tomando su mano y llevándola hacia la del otro chico, — "Sasuke, Hinata" Los dos se estrecharon la mano antes de que ella se arrepintiera y comenzara a presionar la punta de sus dedos con nerviosismo.

— "Conocí a Sasuke ayer después de la escuela", explicó Naruto — "Él se acaba de mudar aquí desde… algún lugar…" Sasuke rodó sus ojos hacia él.

— "Yo puedo hablar por mi mismo, idiota" murmuró en voz baja

Hinata se encogió un poco y comenzó a alegarse algunos centímetros. Naruto al darse cuenta la agarró rápidamente por la muñeca.

— "No, está todo bien, Hinata" le dijo, — "Sasuke no es tan horrible. No es más que brutalmente honesto y no tiene delicadeza, eso es todo. Él no le haría daño ni a una mosca. ¿Verdad, Sasuke?" Sasuke se burló pero permaneció en silencio. Naruto miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos llevaba almuerzo.

— "¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes trae comida? ¿Acaso no tienen hambre?" preguntó el rubio. Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—"Nosotros podríamos preguntarte lo mismo" Repentinamente Naruto se volteó y se encogió de hombros.

— "Simplemente no tengo hambre, eso es todo" respondió, luciendo una sonrisa falsa. Incluso Hinata, que no podía ver su cara, sabía que estaba mintiendo entre dientes aunque ni ella ni Sasuke entendía el por qué. Ninguno de ellos se molestaba en pedir una respuesta, parecía haber un acuerdo tácito entre los tres para que nadie pregunte sobre la vida del otro hasta que ellos mismos se atrevieran a decirlo. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda contra la pared de la escuela, con la vista baja mirando hacia su regazo como si estuviera pensando algo. Hinata siguió presionando las puntas de sus dedos en silencio, mientras que Naruto arrancaba el césped delante de él.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato y aunque Naruto estaba bien con el silencio a veces, se encontraba cada vez más inquieto. Justo cuando abrió la boca para tratar de iniciar una conversación sonó la campana en el interior del establecimiento. Naruto dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y todos se dirigieron hacia el interior dándose despedidas el uno al otro mientras iban por caminos separados. Hinata podía sentir como algo nacía en su corazón que ella no conocía. ¿Tenía amigos? Su corazón dio un salto y una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro y por primera vez no pudo evitar que un rayo de esperanza comenzara nacer desde su interior.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Hinata se sentó nuevamente con los chicos afuera. Una vez más se sentaron en silencio hasta que finalmente Naruto suspiró.<p>

— "Esta muy tranquilo" se quejó. Sasuke posó sus ojos sobre él mientras que Hinata se sonrojó y apartó los dedos.

— "Bien entonces, ¿por qué no nos cuentas sobre eso?" Hinata no podía deducir de qué estaban hablando, pero de repente que quedaron en un mortal silencio

— "N-no hay nada que decir" Naruto respondió después de un rato — "Sólo… han estado allí desde que era pequeño, eso es todo"

Hinata soltó un suspiro.

— "Me gustaría poder ver de los que estan hablando" susurró en voz baja. Desafortunadamente esto fue oído por Naruto. Él negó con su cabeza

— "No, no te gustaría, confía en mí" Era el turno de Hinata para negar con la cabeza

— "Simplemente no me gusta... quedar fuera..." admitió la chica en silencio, agachando la cabeza. Naruto la observó un rato, debatiendo. Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado y se apoderó de las manos de la chica. Hinata soltó un leve chillido cuando él le sujetó las manos y comenzó a levantarlas. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la suave piel y ella trató de retirarse de forma automática. Naruto mantenía un firme control sobre sus manos, sus azules ojos no dejaban de observar el rostro enrojecido por ni un segundo.

— "Confía en mí, Hinata" le dijo en voz baja. Hinata se sorprendió por el suave tono de su voz, se dejo llevar y le permitió colocar sus manos en los costados de su rostro. Ella frunció el ceño confundida antes de que sus dedos se encontraran con una fina desigualdad a lo largo de su mejilla. Hinata jadeó un poco cuando sus dedos con ligereza notaron la longitud de la cicatriz, que casi recorría todo el camino hacia la oreja. Naruto llevó sus manos un poco más bajo hacia otra línea y una vez más se dispuso a trazarla. En total había tres cicatrices largas en ambas mejillas. Naruto le permitió que bajara sus manos y dio la vuelta, seguro de que ella pensaría que ahora era un monstruo. Inclusive si Hinata fuera una de las personas mas amables que había conocido, cualquiera que veía o simplemente _sentía_ las cicatrices en su rostro automáticamente se alejaba.

Hinata se sentó en silencio por un momento, con cuidado se frotaba sus dedos.

— "¿Q-qué pasó?" peguntó con la voz entrecortada. Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, aunque no podía verlo.

— "Nada. Ya te dije, las he tenido desde que era pequeño. No sé de dónde las conseguí" Tanto Sasuke como Hinata sabían que estaba mintiendo, pero no dijeron nada más sobre el tema. Después de un rato sonó el timbre de nuevo y los dos caminaron hacia el interior.

— "Hasta luego, perdedor" Lanzó Sasuke hacia Naruto mientras se alejaba. Naruto le devolvió el saludo

— "N-Naruto…" Oh, oh. Naruto tragó saliva y se volvió hacia Hinata. Él movió los pies con nerviosismo.

— "Uhm, hey Hinata, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó con la mayor cantidad de alegría en su voz que pudo. Hinata miró hacia el suelo durante un momento antes de mirar hacia a arriba y darle una pequeña sonrisa tímida

— "Y-yo hablaré contigo mañana ¿v-verdad?" Naruto parpadeó con incredulidad antes de sacudir la cabeza sonriendo.

— "Claro que sí, Hinata" exclamó "Somos amigos después de todo ¿no?" La sonrisa de Hinata se hizo más ancha y Naruto se encontró momentáneamente aturdido.

— "S-si, Naruto. Adiós…"

Hinata se alejó, golpeando su bastón frente a ella, dejando a Naruto hipnotizado. Él había estado casi seguro de que iba a preguntarle sobre su rostro. Después de todo, la mayoría de la gente lo hacía. Naruto se volteó y comenzó a caminar, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pensativo. Después de un momento sonrió. Bueno, Hinata definitivamente no era como la mayoría de la gente, y en ese momento realmente estaba contento de haber decidido llegar tarde el primer día que la conoció. Tal vez, solo tal vez, él en realidad tendría amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>º0º<strong>

¿No se esta poniendo más interesante? Admito que el principio fue algo lento u.u pero ya esta comenzando a ponerse interesante y el drama hace su entrada. Gracias por los comentarios.

Este cap puede considerarse como uno extra ya que al parecer dos hacen 1 XD, ok no, pero realmente los capis no son muy largos que digamos pero si ke son bastantes u.u. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en la proxima actualización.

See you Soon


	5. Secretos

Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve enormes problemas con este maldito y estúpido computador, les prometo que se los compensaré de una forma y otra. Nada más que decir.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>º0º<strong>

**Capitulo 5: Secretos**

**º0º**

* * *

><p>Sasuke entró en la escuela lentamente, tomándose su tiempo sin preocuparse por los chicos gritando a su alrededor. Su mente estaba preocupada; él estaba ocupado pensando en sus nuevos ... amigos. Se sentía extraño llamándolos así, pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que eso es lo que eran. Él estaba sorprendido cuando Naruto le habló por primera vez, y él todavía sentía curiosidad acerca de las cicatrices en forma de bigotes en su rostro a pesar de que Naruto había dicho que no sabía de dónde provenían. Sasuke había accedido a sentarse con Naruto, ya que no quería tomarse la molestia de encontrar otro lugar y ser molestado por todo el mundo.<p>

Naruto era bastante molesto a veces, ya que siempre estaba hablando, pero por alguna razón, a Sasuke no le importaba. Luego, Naruto le había presentado a Hinata, y su curiosidad había aumentado al ver a la niña ciega. _Ciertamente son una extraña pareja_, fue el pensamiento de Sasuke, _y juntos formamos un trío aún más extraño_. Un chico lo golpeó accidentalmente por lo que Sasuke le envió una mirada mortal. El chico tartamudeó una disculpa rápidamente antes de salir corriendo. Sasuke se ajustó su bolso y siguió caminando, ahora consciente de que los demás lo miraban con extrañeza. Él no les hizo caso, ¿qué importaba lo que estaban pensando? Él tenía sus secretos, y ellos tenían los suyos. Justo en ese momento alguien tropezó con él y se volvió para dar otra mirada mortal.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos se posaron en Hinata, cuyo rostro era de un color rojo brillante.

—"L-lo siento", susurró en voz tan baja que tuvo problemas para oírlo. Sasuke se acomodó su bolso de nuevo.

—"Está bien", dijo cortante. Hinata se detuvo un momento.

—"S-Sasuke?" preguntó ella. Él la miró con sorpresa por un momento antes de voltearse

—"Sí", dijo. Hinata se quedó en silencio y juntos caminaron silenciosamente por el pasillo. Alguien tropezó con Hinata y Sasuke les envió una sola mirada que provocó que este huyera. Todo esto no fue captado por Hinata, quién estaba acostumbrada a ser golpeada o empujada, accidentalmente o de otra forma.

—"¿Hace cuanto tiempo conoces a Naruto?" Sasuke le preguntó de pronto. No era usual que él iniciara una conversación, pero no podía dejar de estar interesado. Hinata se sobresaltó un poco antes de ruborizarse y agachar la cabeza

—"S-sólo hace unos pocos d-días", susurró, "E-él me ayudó a encontrar m-mi bastón..." Sasuke metió las manos en sus bolsillos pensativo, nuevamente se encontraba tranquilo. Al parecer Naruto, a pesar de ser molesto, era fue un tipo muy agradable, no importaba si parecía que tuviera un montón de secretos o no.

En ese momento Sasuke vio a una chica de pelo largo y rubio de pie junto a su casillero. Sus ojos azules eran austeros, cuando empezó a atar un pañuelo sobre su cabeza. Él no sabía por qué se destacó tanto, pero Sasuke sentía que tenía un montón de secretos. _¿Desde cuándo estoy obsesionado con los secretos de los demás?_ Pensó. Antes de venir aquí, a él no le importaba nadie. Sasuke miró a la pequeña muchacha ciega a su lado. _Tal vez es esta chica, Hinata, y aquel tipo Naruto_. _Ellos sólo tienen una forma de llegar a... los demás._ Sasuke volvió a mirar a la chica rubia.

Su amiga, una chica con extraño pelo rosado que se situó al lado de la rubia, se fijó en él y le mandó una gélida mirada con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Sasuke levantó una ceja, y los ojos de la muchacha se endurecieron. A medida que se acercaban, la chica se puso delante de él parándolo en seco. Sasuke agarró el brazo de Hinata y tiró de ella antes de que se encontrara con la pelirosa.

—"¿Hay algún problema?" la chica gruñó. Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—"¿Lo hay?" respondió él. La chica prácticamente comenzó a murmurar, y él podría haber jurado que vio el humo salir de sus oídos.

—"Deja de mirar a Ino, imbé..."

—"Sakura", dijo la rubia, quién Sasuke estaba asumiendo era Ino, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. La que se llamaba Sakura se apartó de mala gana de Sasuke para buscar a su amiga.

—"Está bien", le dijo Ino con una leve sonrisa antes voltear hacia Sasuke y Hinata, —"Lo siento por ella. Es un poco sobreprotectora". Sasuke se limitó a asentir mientras que Sakura se rehusaba a mirarlo. Ino miró a Hinata y se detuvo.

—"Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus nombre?" -preguntó Sasuke, mirándolo a él para luego mirar a Hinata.

—"Sasuke", respondió él, —"y ella es Hinata." Ino asintió y sonrió un poco.

—"Encantada de conocerte, Hinata," gritó. Hinata se sobresaltó un poco ante la mención de su nombre y agachó la cabeza, asintiendo un poco. La sonrisa de Ino creció un poco antes de que ella se volteara a ver a Sasuke

—"Bueno, nos veremos por ahí, supongo," dijo ella, y le dio un gesto con la mano antes de tirar lejos Sakura, quien le dio una última mirada antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. Sasuke las miró por un momento antes de empezar a caminar, tirando de la manga de Hinata un poco, así ella sabía que se iba. Hinata lo siguió en silencio por un momento.

—"¿D-de qué se t-trató todo eso?" -preguntó ella en voz baja. Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos de nuevo.

—"Nada", le dijo brevemente, —"Esa chica, Sakura, es realmente protectora con sus amigos." Hinata asintió comprendiendo y el silencio se formó una vez más.

En el almuerzo se sentaron afuera con Naruto de nuevo, quién les preguntó como iba su día. Sasuke permaneció en silencio con respecto de lo que había sucedido hasta que Hinata lo mencionó. Naruto frunció el ceño y volvió a Sasuke.

—"Que ocurrió en el pasillo?" -preguntó con interés. Sasuke suspiró antes contarle la se quedó en silencio durante un minuto antes de encogerse de hombros.

—"Bueno, supongo que está bien entender ser un poco sobre protector con las personas que te importan", dijo pensativo, —"Pero enojarse sólo porque alguien está mirando es un poco ... raro." Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Ellos se quedaron en el silencio una vez más antes de que sonara la campana y de que se fueran por caminos separados. Naruto caminaba por el pasillo lentamente antes de detectar a dos chicas al lado de un casillero. Una de ellas tenía el pelo largo y rubio y andaba encorvada, llorando, mientras que la otra, una chica con el pelo extrañamente rosado, se arrodilló junto a ella y trató de consolarla. La chica de pelo rosa de repente miró hacia arriba y le envió una mirada. Naruto miró a la chica rubia antes de mirar hacia la de rosa.

Parecía sorprendida por el entendimiento en que reflejaban sus ojos antes de que Naruto diera media vuelta, decidiendo tomar otro camino a clases

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos por los reviews que han dejado. Prometo que dentro de un par de días les tendré la actualización. <strong>

Bye!


	6. Agradable

Esta ha sido la actualización más rápida que he tenido. Ahora que tengo más tiempo quiero oficialmente dar una disculpa a ustedes por todo este tiempo sin actualizar pero sobretodo a la autora original, MadHope, ya que recibí un mensaje de preocupación que me hizo sentir culpable. Tratare de tener toda la historia traducida en estas semanas, y ya terminar de publicarla en marzo aunque solo es algo estimado por que son varios capitulos.

Sin más los dejo leer.

**Declaimer: Los personajes ni la estoria me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores ya que yo soy una humilde traductora.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>º0º<strong>

**Capitulo 6: Agradable**

**º0º **

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata. Todos sentados en la hierba a fuera de la escuela. Ellos habían estado en silencio desde que habían llegado hasta allí, y la única razón por la que Hinata sabía que los demás estaban allí eran los ocasionales suspiros aburridos de Naruto. En ese momento ella oyó la puerta de la escuela abrirse y se tensó. Oyó unos pasos que venían hacia ellos y se alejó, chocando accidentalmente con Naruto en el proceso.<p>

Naruto notó el nerviosismo de Hinata y por lo que tocó su mano para tranquilizarla. Su rostro se puso rojo brillante y agachó la cabeza. Sasuke miró con cierta sorpresa al ver a las chicas de ayer venir hacia ellos. Ino les sonrió amablemente , mientras que Sakura los miró un poco. Se detuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia y Sakura se cruzó de brazos. Ino le dio un leve codazo, Sakura suspiró

—"Me gustaría pedir perdón por lo ocurrido ayer", dijo ella, no parecía muy arrepentida al respecto. Ino rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia los demás.

—"Ella realmente se arrepiente, incluso si no suena como si lo hiciera", aseguró. Ella miró a Sasuke expectante y Sakura miró amenazadoramente hacia él. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—"Ok", dijo brevemente. Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron y abrió la boca para decir algo sólo pero fue detenida cuando Ino puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—"Así que, ¿estaría bien si nos sentamos con ustedes?" -—preguntó ella. Sakura la miró como si quisiera protestar, pero se mordió la lengua cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y miró a Naruto, que se dirigió a Hinata.

—"¿Estás bien con eso, Hinata?" , preguntó. Hinata se sobresaltó un poco.

—"E-Er, por supuesto, N-Naruto..." ella respondió. Los dos sabían cómo actuaba a cerca de nuevas personas, y supuso que ellos se aseguraban de que ella se sintiera cómoda con otra persona sentándose con ellos. Sintió una pequeña sonrisa aflorar en sus labios ante la idea de que ellos tuvieran cuidado de si se sentía cómoda o no. Naruto se dirigió a las otras chicas y sonrió.

—"Claro, adelante", dijo. Ino sonrió agradecida y se sentó junto a Hinata, mientras que Sakura resopló y se dejó caer a su lado. Se formó un silencio por un segundo, un extraño silencio en lugar del cómodo silencio de costumbre, antes de que Ino finalmente hablara.

—"Así que tú eres Sasuke", dijo, señalando a él, "y tú eres Hinata, pero ¿quién eres tú?" La pregunta fue dirigida a Naruto.

—"Naruto", dijo, sonriendo. Ino sonrió mientras que Sakura lo miró con complicidad.

—"Yo soy Ino, y ella es Sakura", dijo ella, señalando a su amiga.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras que Sakura resopló. Todo estaba tranquilo de nuevo y ella miró al chico rubio, Naruto. El la había visto a ella y a Ino ayer, pero hoy actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, él no había preguntado aún al respecto como la mayoría de la gente. _Tal vez estos chicos no son como la mayoría de la gente_, pensó, observando el parecían un poco reservados, incluso la rubia alta, que ahora estaba parloteando acerca de algo que ella no se molestó en escuchar. La niña ciega, Hinata, estaba justo al lado de él, y parecía estar escuchando todo lo que decía. Por último, el muchacho de pelo negro, Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se estrecharon con desconfianza. No le había gustado lo grosero que fue, a pesar del hecho de que él se juntaba con personas de agradable apariencia como Naruto y Hinata. ¿Cuál era su punto de vista de salir con ellos? ¿O es que sólo no tiene a nadie más con quien salir? Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, dándose por vencida. Oh, bueno. Con suerte este sería el último día que se sentarían juntos, y el último día que tuviera que pensar en cualquiera de ellos.

_Ino es demasiado buena para su propio bien_, pensó, mirando a su amiga, que se estaba riendo de algo que dijo Naruto. Su corazón se apretó y Sakura desvió la mirada. Mientras tanto, Sasuke observaba a Sakura con curiosidad. El sabía que ella lo odiaba, pero cada vez que miraba a Ino su mirada se volvía triste y ella volteaba. Dudaba de que alguna vez ella le contará si es que llegara preguntar, o incluso si no lo hacía. Oh, bueno. Probablemente no estarían mañana. Los más probable es que Sakura se asegurase de ello. El almuerzo terminó y todos se separaron. Sakura miró a los demás como Ino y se marcharon a clases.

—"¿Por qué tenemos que sentarnos con ellos?" —preguntó ella. Ino suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—"No lo sé, parecen agradables," dijo ella, sonriendo un poco, —"Son ... interesantes." Sakura suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—"No ese chico Sasuke", señaló ella, —"Él es un idiota." Ino se echó a reír.

—"¡Tú solo estas enojada por que piensas que es lindo!" La cara de Sakura enrojeció mientras protestaba en voz alta, Ino seguía riendose de ella. Las voces se calmaron y todo quedó en silencio otra vez.

—"A veces creo que eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien, Ino ", admitió Sakura. Ino sacudió la cabeza.

—"¿Qué significa ser una persona si no tiene la opción de ser amable?" —preguntó, "Elijo ser agradable porque todo el mundo tiene una historia, Sakura, todo el mundo. Yo, tú, lo más probable es que Hinata y Naruto, incluso Sasuke. Si no opto por hacer felices a los demás, ¿qué tengo?" Sakura desvió la mirada.

—"Me tienes a mí..." Ino sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.

—"Lo sé", murmuró, "Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco, Sakura. De verdad." Ino se apartó y le dio a su amiga una gran sonrisa.

—"Ahora vamos, no queremos llegar tarde, ¿verdad?"

* * *

><p><strong>Un capitulo corto pero con mucho significado. Más adelante veremos como de a poco los secretos se van descubriendo.<strong>

**Me estuve fijando en la historia original (Winter`s Eyes) y en total la historia tiene 146 reviews, lo que es genial pero como meta especial me gustaria que lo sobrepasaramos^^ **

**Gracias a todos por seguir esta linda historia y dejar sus comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima...!**


	7. Vinculación

**_Nuevo capitulo, feliz por haberme demorado sólo una semana ^^_**

**Declaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, yo solo soy una humilde traductora.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>º0º<strong>

**Capitulo 7: Vinculación**

**º0º**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los tres se sentaron en la hierba para el almuerzo sólo para ser sorprendido por Ino y Sakura venir a sentarse con ellos. Sasuke les miró con recelo, pero guardó silencio. Hinata, una vez más, se acercó más a Naruto. No era que no le gustaran las chicas, ella no había estado nunca a gusto con otras chicas, especialmente de su edad. Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y le dio un codazo en el hombro.<p>

—"¿Estás bien?" le susurró al oído. Hinata se sonrojó abruptamente anta la repentina proximidad, pero asintió con la cabeza. Ino se dio cuenta de este cambio y sonrió un poco mientras se sentaba. Sakura se sentó a su lado, observando a los otros con recelo. Ella no había querido sentarse ahí de nuevo al principio, pero Ino podía llegar a ser muy persuasiva, además siempre tenía un mal momento al decir no a su amiga.

—"¿Cómo están todos?" Ino preguntó alegremente. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, mientras que Hinata le susurró un débil "bien" y Naruto exclamó en voz alta acerca de lo maravilloso que su día había sido. Ino le sonrió y le escuchaba hablar mientras Sakura le hizo caso y miró a su alrededor. Ella llamó la atención de Sasuke y levantó una ceja. Él arqueó una ceja hacia atrás, y fue entonces cuando comenzó el concurso de mirandas. Ino vio y sonrió un poco. _Miren eso_, pensó,_ la unión de Sakura_. Sus miradas se había convertido en miradas desafiantes, e Ino casi podía ver los rayos chocar entre ellos. Ella se rió y todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella. Naruto miró a Hinata, y Sakura y Sasuke se miraron confundidos, como Ino continuaba riéndose incontrolablemente

—"Uh, ¿Ino?" Sakura la llamó, —"¿Estás bien?" Ino asintió con la cabeza, aún continuando riéndose. Después de un momento sus risas se calmaron y todo el mundo la miró interrogante. Ella se rió un poco.

—"Lo siento", dijo ella, sonriendo. Hinata se mantuvo en silencio mientras que Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa a ella y Sasuke levantó una ceja. Sakura frunció el ceño. Ella no había oído reír a Ino de esa forma hace tiempo ¿De qué se estaba riendo? Sakura sacó esos pensamientos fuera de su mente, decidida a preguntarle más tarde. Se quedaron en silencio el resto del tiempo, algunos de ellos se hicieron algunos comentarios o algunas preguntas. Finalmente sonó la campana en el interior y todos ellos se dividieron en diferentes caminos, despidiéndose el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>—"Entonces, ¿De qué te reías antes?" Sakura preguntó finalmente. Ino se rió.<p>

—"Tú y Sasuke mirándose el uno al otro", dijo riendo, —"¡Yo casi podía ver las chispas entre ustedes dos!" La cara de Sakura se volvió roja y frunció el ceño.

—"Como sea", murmuró, —"Él empezó ..." Ino se rió de nuevo y luego se volteó a ver al chico más extraño que jamás había visto.

Tenía el pelo negro de un estilo corte de tazón y grandes cejas pobladas. No sólo eso, sino que también llevaba un traje de lycra brillante de color verde. Un par de chicos se burlaban de él, y uno lo empujó contra el casillero. Los ojos de Ino se endurecieron y se apresuró hacia adelante, dando un paso justo en frente de él.

—"¿Qué creen que están haciendo?" les espetó, colocando sus manos en las caderas. Los chicos se miraron en la confusión. Sakura gimió y se paró frente a Ino, enviando a los chicos una mirada mortal.

—"Váyanse", les ordenó en voz baja, —"Ahora". Los chicos no estaban interesados en dejar que las chicas siempre les dijeran qué hacer, pero en ese momento la chica parecía a punto de matarlos, por lo que salieron de allí rápidamente. Sakura sonrió de satisfacción antes de pasar a ver a Ino que ya estaba hablando con el chico raro.

—"¿Estás bien?" Ino le preguntó, —"¿Te duele?" El chico negó con la cabeza.

—"Estoy bien, gracias por su ayuda!" , exclamó en voz alta, golpeando su pecho con el puño. Sakura se frotó las sienes y suspiró.

—"Um, no hay problema", respondió Ino, sonriendo un poco, —"Oye, ¿quiere sentarse conmigo y con mis amigos mañana en el almuerzo? Nos sentamos afuera y no nos sentamos con un montón de gente, por lo que..."

—"Por supuesto, ¡gracias!" el tipo de inmediato exclamó, —"Mi nombre es Lee, es un placer conocerlas!"

—"Yo soy Ino", dijo ella, levantando una ceja un poco, —"Esta es Sakura." Sakura suspiró. _Aquí vamos de nuevo..._

* * *

><p>Naruto le sonrió a Sasuke. Ambos se fueron caminando de la escuela, después de haber dicho adiós a Hinata en la parte delantera de la escuela.<p>

—"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Sakura?" -preguntó él, empujándolo y levantando las cejas. Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—"¿De qué estás hablando, idiota?" suspiró. Naruto se echó a reír.

—"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Te vi mirándola, no lo niegues!" Naruto se echó a reír al ver a Sasuke fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia otro lado, con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas.

—"Idiota", murmuró Sasuke, tratando de recuperar su orgullo y fallando miserablemente. Naruto negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—"No te preocupes, no voy a decirle," dijo, guiñándole. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—"Ah, sí? ¿Qué pasa contigo y Hinata?" Naruto frunció el ceño.

—"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—"O estás bromeando o eres más tonto de lo que pensaba", dijo, y añadió en voz baja, —"Quién estaba diciendo algo."

—"¡Hey!" Naruto protestó, captando sus palabras, —"¡No es mi culpa! ¿Qué quieres decir?" Sasuke suspiró y rodó los ojos, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

—"Solo olvídalo", sentenció. Naruto lo miró por un momento antes de encogerse en sí mismo y darse la vuelta. Tal vez se podría preguntarle a Hinata mañana. Por alguna razón, aunque Naruto no pensaba que esa fuera la mejor idea.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<br>De a poco se van integrando más personajes a este singular grupo, pero aún no saben los secretos que hay detrás de cada uno. **

**Gracias por su apoyo, esperaba más reviews pero estoy feliz de que más personas hayan agregado a favoritos. **

**dark dragon Hades**

**Gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior!  
>Nos leemos pronto! <strong>


	8. Agridulce

**Última semana de vacaciones ¬¬  
>el próximo lunes entro a clases pero esto no significa que <strong>

**_Declaimer: _Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, yo solo soy la humilde traductora**

** Los amo!**

**_Enjoy!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>º0º<strong>

**Capitulo 8: Agridulce**

**º0º**

* * *

><p>—"¡Hola Hinata!" Hinata se levantó de un salto al oír una fuerte voz de repente y se tropezó. Ella comenzó a caer cuando unos fuertes brazos alrededor de ella evitaron que cayera.<p>

—"Oh, lo siento por eso, Hinata," oyó la voz de Naruto, riendo un poco.

—"E-está bien, N-Naruto". La gente en el pasillo giró alrededor de los dos, sin molestarse en pedir disculpas si es que ellos los habían golpeado.

—"¿Cómo has estado, Hinata?" Naruto preguntó alegremente, sonriendo hacia ella. La cara de Hinata era de un color rojo brillante.

—"N-Naruto..."

—"Hmm? Sí, ¿qué pasa Hinata?"

—"P-puedes soltarme a-ahora..." Naruto se dio cuenta de que seguía sujetando a Hinata alrededor de su cintura. La soltó y sintió un calor en sus mejillas.

—"Oh, eh, lo siento Hinata", dijo, riendo entre dientes. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y acomodó su bolso. Juntos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, Naruto iba a su lado muy cerca en caso de que alguien tropezara con ella.

—"Así que, ¿Qué tal estás, Hinata?" , preguntó.

—"B-bien..." Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata?" preguntó. Él sabía que ella no se lo diría a menos que él preguntara. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—"N-no es nada, sólo... y-yo tengo que c-caminar hoy a casa después de la escuela ..." Naruto frunció el ceño.

—"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué tienes que caminar hasta tu casa?"

—"M-Mi padre está en una reunión, y mi primo e-está ocupado", respondió en voz baja. Naruto fruncido el ceño aún más.

—"¿Así que ellos solo harán que camines a casa? ¿Sabe cómo llegar? ¿Alguna vez te has ido a casa por tu cuenta antes?" Las preguntas invadieron su mente, pero no podía evitarlo, Naruto se sentía consumido por la preocupación ente la idea de Hinata débil, ciega tratando de encontrar su camino a casa después de la escuela.

—"N-no," respondió ella, —"P-pero mi padre, d-dijo que debería a-aprender a hacer las cosas por mí misma..." Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—"Tal vez deberías, pero dejar que te pierdas no ayuda en nada" protestó, —"¿Cómo se llama tu padre?" Hinata se sobresaltó un poco.

—"E-Eh, ¿qué? O-oh... Hyuuga Hiashi, pero-" En ese momento sonó la campana.

—"Oh rayos, me tengo que ir, Hinata", le dijo Naruto, —"Si llego tarde de nuevo voy a ser suspendido. ¡Hasta luego!"

—"A-adiós, N-Naruto..."

* * *

><p>Todos de sorprendieron cuando Sakura e Ino llegaron en el almuerzo con otra persona. Todos ellos se presentaron y se sentaron.<p>

—"Hey cejas tupidas," saludó Naruto al chico, Lee, —"¿Cómo te va?"

—"¡Hola mi joven amigo!" Lee respondió en voz alta, —"¡yo estoy bien!, ¿cómo estás tú?" Sasuke gimió y rodó los ojos.

—"Cielos, él es aún más bullicioso que Naruto," murmuró. Sakura rodó los ojos también.

—"Cuéntame". Ni Lee ni Naruto parecía escuchar estas quejas, ya que continuaron con su conversación. Incluso Ino tuvo que admitir que se puso de los nervios un poco después de un tiempo. Hinata no mostró ninguna emoción aparte de una pequeña sonrisa que era habitual en su cara. La conversación se calmó y Naruto se encontró mirando a Hinata. Siempre llevaba puestas aquellas gafas de sol oscuras que le cubrían sus ojos... ¿cómo se verían?

—"Naruto, ¿qué estás mirando?" Naruto se volteó hacia los demás, que lo estaban mirando.

—"¿Mirar qué?" dijo estúpidamente. Sasuke levantó una ceja mientras que Sakura rodó los ojos.

—"¿Por qué estás mirando a Hinata?" Ino le preguntó. La cara de Hinata se sonrojó de un color rojo oscuro. _¿__Él me estaba mirando? _Naruto se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—"Sólo me estaba preguntando como se verían sus ojos..." murmuró, —"Saben, de qué color son. Nunca los he visto, ya que siempre están cubiertos por sus gafas de sol, todo el tiempo..." Se quedaron en silencio y Hinata casi podía sentir todas las miradas sobre ella.

—"P-puedo mostrarte si quieres, N-Naruto", susurró en voz baja.

—"Oh, no, no tienes que hacerlo, Hinata-" Naruto comenzó a protestar, pero Hinata ya se había quitado las gafas de sol poniéndolos en su regazo. Ella contuvo el aliento antes de levantar los ojos, todo el mundo la miraba. Blancos, casi con un tinte color lavanda, con los ojos fuera de foco que miraban el pasado, y fue un silencio absoluto, Hinata comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—"Invierno", espetó a Naruto. Todo el mundo con la excepción de Hinata lo miraron raro.

—"¿Qué?" le preguntó Ino

—"El invierno", repitió Naruto, sin dejar de mirar a Hinata, "Sus ojos me recuerdan a la nieve y el invierno. Hinata tiene los ojos de invierno." Hinata se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza. Ino sonrió a la chica.

—"Me gustan mucho tus ojos, Hinata," ella le dijo: —"Son bastante lindos"

—"Sí", agregó Sakura.

—"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Lee, —"Son como el invierno. Muy bonitos."

Sasuke simplemente gruñó, pero los otros sabían que era su manera de ponerse de acuerdo. Hinata se sonrojó enormemente, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir este tipo de elogios, y eso hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara cuando pensó de quienes provenían. Hinata se colocó sus gafas de sol otra vez y se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

—"Yo ..." Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Hinata con sorpresa. Hinata lo sabía, aunque no podía verlos, y tragó antes de continuar.

—"Y-yo no fui siempre a-así..." Todos la miraron.

—"¿Quieres decir que no siempre fuiste ciega?" Naruto preguntó. Hinata negó con la cabeza, presionando la punta de sus dedos.

—"C-cuando yo t-tenía nueve años", susurró, —"H-hubo un accidente... C-cuando me desperté, n-no podía ver..." Todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Ino frotó el brazo de la chica con simpatía mientras que Sakura desvió la mirada. Sasuke se quedó mirando su regazo como si estuviera pensando en algo y Lee se quedó en la distancia. Naruto puso una mano sobre la de Hinata, deseando poder hacer algo, pero sabiendo que no podía.

—"Naruto" Sakura comenzó a decir, —"¿Qué pasó con las cicatrices en tu cara?" Ino la miró un poco por la pregunta directa, mientras que el aire se puso tenso. Hinata podía sentir la mano de Naruto apretar la de ella.

—"L-las ha tenido desde que e-era pequeño", respondió ella por él, en voz baja, "É-él no sabe cómo llegaron a su r-rostro". Todo el mundo sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero nadie quiso hablar más del tema. Sakura miró a Sasuke, quien se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Naruto apretó la mano de Hinata ligeramente en agradecimiento, y ella se inclinó sobre él un poco en respuesta. Hubo silencio de nuevo, ya que nadie parecía querer correr el riesgo de tratar de iniciar una conversación. Finalmente sonó la campana, y todos ellos se separaron.

* * *

><p>—"No debiste haber preguntado una cosa así", dijo Ino. Sakura suspiró.<p>

—"¿Cómo iba yo a saber?" -preguntó ella. Ino sacudió la cabeza.

—"Todo el mundo tiene secretos, Sakura," respondió ella con solemnidad, mirando a su amiga directamente a los ojos. —"Es su elección si desean revelarlos o no. Recién comenzamos a conocerlos. Hinata estaba obviamente mintiendo por él, ya sea porque ella sabe la verdad, o eso es lo que les dijo él y ella sabe que no es la verdad. De cualquier manera, si alguna vez necesita o quiere decirnos, lo hará. Sólo tenemos que esperar que él decida hacerlo". Sakura suspiró de nuevo.

—"Lo sé, lo sé ... Parece que todos los miembros de este grupo se preocupan por los demás, pero todo el mundo tiene secretos en este pequeño grupo, ¿eh?" Ino se rió con amargura.

—"Sí, supongo", dijo en voz baja, —"Hablar puede ser agridulce"

* * *

><p>Naruto se encontró con Hinata afuera después de la escuela, de pie insegura en la acera. Él se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro.<p>

—"¡Hola Hinata!" saludó. Hinata relajó los hombros que estaban tensos cuando oyó su familiar voz

—"Hola, N-Naruto", susurró, "¿Q-qué estás haciendo a-aquí? ¿N-no por lo general caminas a c-casa con Sasuke?" Naruto se encogió de hombros, aunque ella no lo podía ver, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

—"Sí, pero me decidí a caminar contigo a casa hoy, si eso está bien", dijo. Hinata se sonrojó un poco.

—"Sin embargo, N-Naruto ... ¿S-sabes donde yo v-vivo?" Naruto sonrió.

—"¡Sí! ¡Busqué el nombre de tu padre y encontré la dirección! Resulta que tu padre es gran hombre de negocios!" él le dijo, —"Así que sólo confía en mí, Hinata! te voy a llegar a casa!" Hinata sonrió un poco cuando Naruto de repente la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia adelante.

—"Vamos, Hinata!" -gritó, tirando de ella para así poder cruzar la calle, —"¡Vamos!" Hinata tropezó un poco mientras él la arrastraba y sacudió la cabeza, al parecer iba a ser una larga caminata.

Después de un rato Naruto finalmente se calmó y caminaron uno al lado del otro por la acera, Naruto se encontraba cerca de ella para poder tirar de su ropa en caso de que sea necesario para girar o cruzar la calle.

—"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?" -preguntó, "Sakura, Ino, y el cejudo sentados con nosotros ahora. ¿Estás bien con eso?" Hinata frunció un poco el ceño

—"¿C-cejudo?"

—"Oh sí, ¡es cierto!" exclamó, —"Ese chico Lee. Él tiene unas cejas super pobladas y lleva puesto un spandex verde. Es super raro, pero parece buena gente. Pero, ¿tú estás bien con que ellos se sienten contigo?"

—"S-sí," respondió Hinata suavemente, notando que él dijo "tú" en lugar de "nosotros", —"Esta b-bien..." Naruto frunció el ceño hacia ella.

—"¿Estás bien, Hinata?" le preguntó preocupado. Hinata contuvo la respiración por un momento. Parecía que Naruto siempre supiera que algo estaba en su mente.

—"E-es sólo que ... ¿Q-qué opinas de m-mí como amiga, N-Naruto?" -le preguntó aún más silenciosa que antes, que casi no pudo oírla

—"¡Por supuesto que sí, Hinata!" él respondió inmediatamente, —"¿Por qué no habrías de serlo?" Hinata simplemente se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza. Naruto se detuvo un momento.

—"Yo... ¿soy tu amigo, Hinata?" preguntó vacilante. No sabía por qué estaba tan preocupado acerca de la respuesta, pero él sentía que su preocupación aumentaba por cada segundo.

—"¡P-por supuesto, N-Naruto!", le dijo, —"E-eres uno de mis mejores a-amigos..." _Y el único_, pensó, pero se abstuvo de añadir esa parte. Naruto sonrió.

—"¡Gracias, Hinata! ¡Tú también eres mi amiga!" Cayeron en un silencio cómodo y afable, ambos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Después de algunos giros y vueltas, Naruto vio el lugar que estaba buscando, la mansión Hyuuga, una casa descomunal que parecía demasiado formal para alguien tan agradable y simple como Hinata.

—"¡Aquí estamos!" anunció, acompañarla hasta la puerta principal, —"¡Hogar dulce hogar! ¿No te dije que te traería hasta aquí?" Hinata sonrió un poco.

—"S-sí, g-gracias, N-Naruto..." Naruto dudó un momento, sintiendo sus nervios retorcerse en el estómago.

—"Oye Hinata, acerca de antes-" Hinata negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndole.

—"Está bien, N-Naruto", le dijo, —"e-es tú historia que contar. S-si alguna vez q-quieres... t-tú sabes que puedes c-confíar en mí, ¿verdad N-Naruto?" Naruto le sonrió.

—"Sí, Hinata", dijo con una voz sorprendentemente suave, —"Gracias". Naruto rodeó con sus brazos a ella y la jaló para envolverla en un abrazo. Hinata chirrió un poco por el abrazo repentino, pero luego se abrazó a él y le devolvió el abrazo, aunque su rostro era de color rojo brillante. Finalmente Naruto se apartó y sonrió.

—"¡Gracias, Hinata! ¡Nos vemos mañana!" Hinata escuchó la sonrisa en su voz y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—"A-adiós, N-Naruto", susurró ella, y esperó un momento para escuchar sus pisadas alejarse un poco antes de abrir la puerta y entrar

Naruto metió las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba empezando a hacer más frío y más frío. No le sorprendería si empezara a nevar pronto. Justo en ese momento tropezó con algo y se balanceó para recuperar el equilibrio. Se volteó para ver que se había tropezado con una bota, que pertenecía a un chico de su edad que estaba apoyado contra la pared de un edificio antiguo. Naruto miró a su alrededor y se arrodilló ante el hombre. Suaves ronquidos salían de su boca, y Naruto se preguntaba cómo alguien podía dormir afuera, sobre todo cuando estaba empezando a hacer frío.

—"Oye", llamó Naruto, empujando el pie del tipo, —"¡Hey, tú!, despierta." El tipo gruñó y parpadeó los ojos hasta abrirlos. Él no se molestó en cubrir un gran bostezo al tiempo que se sentaba y se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Después de un momento sus ojos se centraron en Naruto y él parpadeó.

—"¿Puedo ayudarte?" -preguntó con voz aburrida. Naruto levantó una ceja.

—"¿Cómo es que tú estás durmiendo al aire libre?" , preguntó. El hombre se encogió de hombros y se estiró de nuevo.

—"Bueno, ¿tú vas a la Hoja?" El chico asintió con la cabeza y se paró, Naruto le seguía.

—"Oh," Naruto continuó, —"Bueno ... ¿cómo te llamas?" El muchacho se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—"Por Dios, tu eres insistente, ¿no? Mi nombre es Shikamaru."

—"Soy Naruto", saludó a Naruto, tendiéndole la mano. Shikamaru levantó una ceja ante él, pero le estrechó la mano de todos modos. Cuando lo soltó ahogó otro bostezo antes de excavar la mano en el bolsillo.

—"Así que, ¿quieres sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo de mañana?" Naruto preguntó. Shikamaru arqueó una ceja de nuevo.

—"Tú eres raro", dijo, —"pero esta bien". Terminó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—"Bueno, me tengo que ir", dijo, comenzando a alejarse, —"Nos vemos". Shikamaru agitó una mano sobre su hombro y Naruto le devolvió el saludo. Naruto sonrió. Podría haber hecho otro amigo. Naruto frunció el ceño un poco cuando la idea de ir a casa se le vino a la mente. Mmm, que manera agridulce para terminar el día.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado y perdonen si por ahí hubo una incoherencia o dos ya que no pude revisarlo minuciosamente... osea fue una traducción flash XD<strong>

Review de la semana... **Markoz89**!

**Muchas gracias a todos por su respuesta, me encanta que la historia les llegue de esa forma ya que es una de las cosas que quería transmitir cuando la leí por primera vez. Tambien quiero darle las gracias a todos los que les gusta como traduzco ^^ Gracias! Me seguiré esforzando al máximo para ustedes.**

**comparaste el primer capitulo! me pareció muy gracioso pero fue genial** ^^

**Bueno, más tarde que nunca les tendré el próximo capitulo listo.  
>(MadHope eres genial XD) <strong>

**Nos leemos!**


	9. Caritativo

_**2.00 de la mañana**_

_****_**Últimamente he estado actualizando los días lunes y martes pero debido a las clases cambiaré esos días a los sabados y domingos. Solo era ese dato interesante.**

**_Declaimer:_ **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>º0º<strong>

**Capitulo 9: Caritativos**

**º0º**

* * *

><p><strong>º <strong>

Cuando todo el mundo se juntó al día siguiente, Naruto les presentó a todos a Shikamaru, que perezosamente saludó y se sentó.

—"Vaya, Naruto, ¿cuánta personas más vas a traer aquí antes de que se llene todo el patio?" Sakura le preguntó. Naruto sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—"Hey, no puedo dejar de invitar a las personas, ¿sabes?" Sakura negó con la cabeza a la vez que Ino sonrió y Hinata se rió un poco. Shikamaru levantó una ceja, observando el grupo. Se podría decir que entre todos ellos se escondían secretos unos a otros. Sus ojos vagaron hacia Ino, quien decidió a toser en ese momento. Los demás no parecía darse cuenta, pero Sakura la miró preocupada, mientras que Ino sólo le restó importancia con la mano. Shikamaru la observaba aún más, sus ojos se estrecharon. Finalmente suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. Cuan ... lamentable.

—"Escuché que va a llover hoy", anunció Ino. Todo el mundo hecho una mirada hacia el cielo, y Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—"No se ve como si fuera a llover pronto", respondió. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y continuaron hablando. Pronto Shikamaru se quedó dormido y Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—"¿Qué pasa con él?" preguntó ella,— "¿dormir es todo lo que él hace?" Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—"Eso es lo que estaba haciendo cuando lo conocí, así que supongo que sí", le dijo. Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, el único sonido era el de la brisa alborotando la hierba y los ronquidos ligeros de Shikamaru.

—"Así que dime, Cejotas," comenzó Naruto, interrumpiendo el silencio, —"¿Por qué llevas spandex verde? ¿Y por qué tienes un corte tazón? ¿Y por qué son tus cejas tan tupidas?" Sakura negó con la cabeza, e Ino soltó una risita.

—¿Por qué, preguntas?" Lee dijo, —"Es porque estoy honrando a Gai-sensei!" Todos se miraron con confusión.

—"Eh, ¿quién?" Lee negó con la cabeza y se golpeó el pecho con el puño.

—"Él era mi profesor de karate y padre adoptivo," les dijo, sonriendo con cariño, —"Después de que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando tenía seis años, ¡Gai me acogió y me enseñó a defenderme! Luego se murió cuando yo tenía doce años en un accidente de coche, así que ahora yo lo honro al vestirse como él lo hizo, ¡y haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo en el aprendizaje del karate! " Se quedaron en silencio otra vez. Ino sonrió un poco.

—"Creo que eso es muy bonito, Lee", dijo amablemente. Para sorpresa de Lee, todos asintieron con la cabeza y estuvieron de acuerdo. Por lo general, cuando le decía a la gente eso, decían que era un estúpido y que sólo se veía estúpido. Sin embargo, estas personas —_estos amigos_— eran en realidad ¡lo _alababan_ por ello! Para sorpresa de todos los demás, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Lee en forma de cascadas.

—"¡Gracias, amigos!" exclamó, y dio la vuelta y abrazó a cada persona en el grupo, incluso a Sasuke y a Shikamaru, que había sido despertado por gritos de Lee sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo ser abrazado por el fuerte, verde y resistente muchacho. Cuando finalmente lo dejó ir, Shikamaru se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—"Sí, eso es bueno Lee, pero ¿tienes que usarlo todos los días?" , preguntó. A pesar de que todo el mundo pensaba que había estado dormido, Shikamaru había estado lo suficientemente despierto para escuchar la historia de Lee. Lee ahora miró su atuendo, mientras que los otros estuvieron de acuerdo.

—"Podrías usar unos pantalones de mezclilla de vez en cuando", sugirió Ino. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—"Sí, como, por lo menos dos veces por semana o algo así."

—"Y una camisa", agregó Sasuke.

—"Y podrías afeitarte las cejas", lanzó Naruto. Sakura se volteó para mirarlo

—"Tú no te afeitas las cejas, idiota", le dijo. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—"La cera, afeitado, lo que sea", dijo. Hinata se rió un poco mientras que Sakura rodó los ojos e Ino sonrió. Lee sonrió con cariño al grupo. No era frecuente que revelara su historia a nadie, y cuando lo hacía, por lo general tenía la simpatía falsa o la indiferencia como respuesta. Estas personas... que parecían entender realmente y Preocuparse. Lee volvió a sonreír suprimiendo la necesidad de ir y abrazar a todos de nuevo. _Mis amigos... De verdad son las personas más caritativas que he conocido..._

_º_

* * *

><p>º<p>

Después de la escuela estaba lloviendo, y Naruto se detuvo al ver a Hinata de pie en la acera bajo la lluvia sin paraguas.

—"Los alcanzaré después, ¿ok?" arrojó a Sasuke y a Shikamaru, quien asintió con la cabeza. Naruto los vio caminar antes de voltearse hacia Hinata y caminar hacia ella.

—"Hey Hinata", saludó en voz alta sobre la lluvia. Hinata sólo subió levemente la voz

—"H-Hola, Naruto", respondió en voz baja.

—"¿Por qué estás aquí afuera en la lluvia?" preguntó, —"¿No trajiste paraguas?" Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—"Y-yo no sabía que i-iba a llover", le dijo, —"Y-y mi p-padre está llegando t-tarde por alguna razón..." Naruto miró a su alrededor. Casi todos los chicos se habían ido, sólo quedaban unos pocos, a la espera de sus transportes.

—"Bueno, yo podría llevarte de nuevo a tu casa si quieres", ofreció que, —"Estoy seguro de que tu papá se olvidó o algo así. O tal vez él está ocupado de nuevo." Hinata vaciló un momento antes de asentir, y Naruto sonrió mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la atrajo suavemente a través de la calle.

—"¿Y-y tú, N-Naruto?" preguntó ella mientras caminaban juntos por la acera —"N-no tiene un p-paraguas?" Naruto se encogió de hombros, un hábito que tenía a pesar de que ella no podía verlo.

—"No, yo no tengo uno", dijo —"Simplemente nunca llego a comprar uno, supongo."

—"P-pero ¿qué pasa con t-tus padres?" Hinata preguntó, —"E-ellos no tienen uno?" Era un silencio mortal que acompañaba el golpeteo de la lluvia, y saltó el corazón de Hinata.

—"¿N-Naruto?" llamó. ¿Estaba todavía allí? ¿Se enojó y se fue? Naruto vio como la cara de Hinata empezó a preocuparse, y ella volteo la cabeza de un lado a otro a pesar de que no podía ver. Se sintió muy mal por haberla hecho sentir así, y finalmente dejó a un lado sus sentimientos y la tomó de la muñeca. Hinata saltó unos cuantos centímetros de altura, y sus sentimientos de pesar y disgusto crecieron consigo mismo

—"Disculpa Hinata", murmuró, —"Estoy aquí. Sólo estaba... pensando en algo.". Hinata sintió que su corazón saltaba y agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que era culpa de ella que parecía tan deprimido.

—"L-lo siento", susurró con voz temblorosa. ¿Ella estaba llorando? Naruto no podía estar seguro, así que con cuidado levantó su barbilla y vacilante se deslizó fuera de sus gafas de sol. Esos lindos ojos se revelaron de nuevo, y Naruto podía ver las lágrimas en sus orbes blancos vidriosos. Hinata se quedó inmóvil como una piedra cuando Naruto le quitó sus gafas de sol. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—"Está bien, Hinata," dijo por fin, en voz baja. Él se encontró con su corazón detenido para colocar de nuevo sus gafas y cubrir esos hermosos ojos, sin mirada, así que en lugar de eso los puso en la parte superior de su cabeza. Naruto observó los ojos de nuevo y corrió algunos mechones de pelo de su cara. Por ahora ambos estaban empapados hasta los huesos, pero no parecían darse cuenta.

—"N-Naruto…"

—"Lo siento Hinata," él le dijo —"Yo sólo quería ver tus ojos. ¿Estás... enojada conmigo?" Hinata negó con la cabeza sin dudarlo.

—"P-por supuesto que no, N-Naruto". Naruto sintió la comisura de sus labios levantarse un poco.

—"Muy bien, Hinata", anunció, sólo un poco menos alegre de lo que normalmente era —"Vamos a llegar a tu casa." Hinata sonrió levemente.

—"Ok, N-Naruto."

Caminaron por las calles en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, y, finalmente, llegaron a la casa de Hinata. Naruto la acompañó hasta la puerta de la calle de nuevo y se volteó hacia ella.

—"Bueno, aquí estás, Hinata", anunció, su sonrisa desvaneció un poco ahora que ella tenía que irse y él estaría solo otra vez. Hinata asintió con la cabeza tristemente, parecía saber lo que estaba pensando.

—"G-gracias, N-Naruto" le dijo, —"E-espero que no estés... e-enojado conmigo..." Naruto miró hacia abajo, la culpa lo inundaba

—"Por supuesto que no, Hinata," él le dijo:— "Tú eres una de las personas más caritativas que he conocido. Yo no sé si podría estar enojado contigo." Hinata sonrió, su cara cambió a un color rosa.

—"G-gracias, N-Naruto", dijo otra vez —"E-espero... cuando quieras... vengas a m-mí..." Los dos sabían lo que quería decir, y Naruto asintió con la cabeza

—"Lo haré, Hinata, te lo prometo. Yo solo ... no puedo", dijo dolorosamente. Para su sorpresa, Hinata envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso y lo abrazó.

—"Losé, N-Naruto", susurró. Los ojos de Naruto se suavizaron y envolvió con sus brazos su pequeño cuerpo. Permanecieron allí durante unos minutos, sólo abrazándose. Finalmente, ambos se soltaron y el rostro de Hinata se volvió rojo

—"A-adiós, N-Naruto... Gracias..." Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—"No... gracias, Hinata." Naruto le dio un rápido último abrazo antes de marcharse, dejando a Hinata aturdida en su porche. Después de un rato ella negó con la cabeza y entró a casa, con la más grande sonrisa que había tenido en su rostro.

Naruto caminaba por la calle bajo la lluvia, todo el tiempo pensando en Hinata. Ella era... definitivamente la persona más cariñosa que jamás había conocido. Naruto suspiró. Lástima que él no podía ser el mismo...

º

* * *

><p><strong>Anécdota del capitulo:<strong> Bueno, para evitar no poder subir la actualización deje unos capitulos traducidos con anterioridad, digamos que el cap 10, 11 y 12. Yo feliz. Siendo cerca de las 12 de la noche del día sabádo me di cuenta que me había saltado el capitulo 9 ¬¬ Dios, empezé a traducirlo y he acabado recien siendo cerca de las 2.05 de la mañana, Domingo. Yo y mi cerebro u.u.

Voy a contestar el comentario de ****:

Pues sí, Hinata podía ver en el pasado, la historia de Naruto se sabrá en un par de capitulos más adelante así que no dejes de leer, Shikamaru se suma al grupo sin quejarse XD.  
>Bueno, acerca de Hinata y Sasuke, pues verás, ella sufre mucho <em>bullying <em>por parte de los demás por eso es timida, Naruto es su primer "amigo" y por este conoce a Sasuke, no es que se lleve mal pero siendo Sasuke como es y siendo Hinata como es llevan una relacion algo distante pero no hay odio. Lo segundo, tienen alrededor de 16 años ya que esta basada en una escuela secundaria americana por la procedencia de la autora.  
>Espero haber contestado todo XD<p>

A pesar de solo tener dos reviews en el cap 8 stoy feliz, los secretos empiezan a revelarse así que estén atentos.

Hasta la próxima


	10. Errores

**Wow! subiendo un capitulo más temprano ke tarde, al parecer la falta de sueño comienza a afectarme XD. Nuevo capitulo, se viene lo bueno así que atentos.**

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y la historia es de MadHope así que no me queda mas remedio que llamarme traductora u.u

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>º0º<strong>

**Capitulo 10: Errores**

**º0º**

* * *

><p>º<p>

Nuevamente al día siguiente todos se sentaron afuera, y durante un tiempo se quedaron en silencio antes de que Lee hablara.

—"Así que... es viernes", anunció. Todo el mundo asintió en silencio. Todo estaba tranquilo otra vez.

—"Ninguno ... Ninguno de ustedes va a verse con uno de nosotros este fin de semana?" -preguntó con cautela. Sakura suspiró.

—"¿Te refieres a si vamos a ser amigos fuera de la escuela, fuera del almuerzo", descifró. Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Todo se quedó tranquilo por un momento antes de que Sasuke se encogiera de hombros.

—"Yo no tengo nada que hacer", les dijo, sorprendiendo a todos. Naruto sonrió.

—"Sí, yo tampoco." Hinata jugó con las puntas de sus dedos juntándolos.

—"Y-Yo tampoco..."

—"Yo tampoco", anunció Lee. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—"Todo lo que pensaba hacer era dormir, así que supongo que no tengo nada que hacer tampoco." Sakura miró a Ino, quien sonrió

—"Mi agenda esta abierta," contestó ella, antes de mirar expectante a Sakura. Ella suspiró.

—"Sí, la mía también." Naruto sonrió ampliamente a todos ellos.

—"¡Bien entonces! ¡Es una cita!"

º

* * *

><p>º<p>

Todos ellos se reunieron afuera, en frente de la escuela, después de que las clases terminaran, pero esta vez había alguien más con Hinata.

—"E-este es mi primo Neji", dijo a todos con timidez, —"Neji, estos son... todos." Todo el mundo se presentó y Neji los miraban con frialdad. Naruto sentía una aversión automática hacia él, que parecía crítico, y era difícil creer que alguien pudiera ser así cuando se referían a Hinata.

—"Entonces, ¿a dónde quieren ir?" , preguntó. Ino y Sakura se miraron e Ino sonrió.

—"Mall", anunció. Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo, aunque Naruto y Sasuke arrojaron miradas significativas entre ellos, por lo que comenzaron a caminar por la calle. Neji miró a Sasuke. Por alguna razón, no confiaba en ese chico. Tal vez por lo misterioso que parecía y lo grosero que actuó.

—"Uchiha", dijo, llamando la atención de la otra persona, —"he oído ese nombre antes." Sasuke se encogió de hombros, aunque sus ojos se estrecharon.

—"¿Tienes un hermano mayor?" Neji le preguntó. Todos notaron como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tornó rígido, y sus ojos prácticamente quemaban a través de cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino

—"No", gruñó con los dientes apretados. Neji lo observó por un momento antes de irse. Naruto parpadeó con asombro a Sasuke, nunca lo había visto tan enojado antes. Claro, él lo veía molesto básicamente por todo lo que respiraba, y se enojaba en ocasiones cuando alguien chocaba contra él, pero Sasuke de verdad parecía que quería matar a alguien. Hinata no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido, pero por lo tenso que se había vuelto, ella sospechaba que Sasuke estaba enojado. Ella sabía como su hermano podía ser a veces, por lo que se sorprendió cuando él no quiso tratar el asunto más allá.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que Naruto comenzara una conversación con Lee, que se convirtió en una conversación para cualquier persona que estaba dispuesta a unirse. Hinata se sorprendió otra vez cuando su primo no permaneció constantemente a su lado, ella caminaba al lado de Naruto (ella lo supo al reconocer su voz a su lado) y ella escuchó a Neji responder las preguntas de los demás de vez en cuando en algún lugar detrás de ella. ¿Qué era lo que tramaba hoy?

Neji observó a Naruto con mucho cuidado. Aunque parecía que el muchacho no estaba prestando mucha atención, Neji le cogió de vez en cuando rozando a Hinata, o mirando de reojo para ver si ella aún estaba allí. A menudo incluso tiró de la manga de la chica un poco si se acercaban demasiado a la acera. Por lo general, Neji nunca confiaría en nadie más que en sí mismo para caminar y cuidar de su prima, pero Naruto era... diferente. Parecía haber algo genuino en él que la gente normalmente no tenían. Cuando Neji observó al grupo Hinata había optado por rodearse de ellos, él negó con la cabeza. Eran sin duda una banda extraña, pero que parecía auténtico, él tenía que admitir eso.

Finalmente llegaron al centro comercial y se separaron, las chicas y los chicos. Neji era reacio a dejar a Hinata, pero decidió que estaba en buenas manos. Se volvió hacia los chicos y los observó. Lee se estaba estirando por alguna razón, Shikamaru parecía que estaba a punto de dormirse, y tanto Naruto y Sasuke parecían estar viendo a las chicas alejarse. Neji los observó más detenidamente, Naruto parecía estar viendo a Hinata y Sasuke estaba viendo a la de pelo rosado, Sakura o lo que sea.

—"Entonces," anunció Naruto, mirando hacia atrás a los chicos con una sonrisa en su rostro, —"¿Qué quieren hacer?" Todos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Naruto suspiró y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—"Esto podría ser más difícil de lo que pensaba", se rió entre dientes.

º

* * *

><p>º<p>

—"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de un cambio de imagen, Hinata?" Ino le preguntó a la pobre muchacha, que estaba siendo arrastrada por las otras dos adolescentes. La cara de Hinata se volvió un poco de color rosa.

—"N-no creo que eso m-me gustaría..." ella respondió con honestidad. Sakura sonrió.

—"¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡Tú podrías conseguir muchos vestidos y cosas para Naruto!" La cara de Hinata ahora se volvió extremadamente roja.

—"¿Q-qué quieres d-decir?" -preguntó ella. Ino rodó sus ojos

—"Oh, ¡vamos, Hinata!" exclamó, —"¡Tú le gustas! Y, obviamente ¡él te gusta! Oh, ¡ustedes se verían tan lindos juntos!" Las dos chicas se reían mientras la cara de Hinata se volvió una sombra aún más oscura de rojo y agachó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas encendidas.

—"N-no, yo-"

—"¡Oh, vamos, Hinata!" Sakura dijo, —"Tú no ves la manera en que te mira!" Se quedó en silencio e Ino le envió una mirada severa. Sakura se maldijo en silencio.

—"Em, lo siento, Hinata ..." Hinata sonrió un poco, aunque parecía un poco forzado, y sacudió la cabeza.

—"E-está bien, S-Sakura. Sé q-que querías decir." Ino susurró un poco.

—"Bueno, ya que estamos aquí podríamos por lo menos coger algo de ropa nueva" anunció con una sonrisa. Sakura se la devolvió.

—"¡Por supuesto!"

º

* * *

><p>º<p>

Los chicos habían caminado por un rato antes de volver al mismo lugar donde comenzaron a esperar a las chicas. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato antes de que Neji hablara a Sasuke, en voz baja.

—"¿Qué pasó?" La mandíbula de Sasuke se apretó y se dio la vuelta , sabiendo exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Él sabía que Neji, de hecho, había ido a la escuela con su hermano mayor antes... antes de que _eso_ ocurriera.

—"No importa", gruñó, —"Yo nunca voy a volver a verlo otra vez, y si alguna vez lo hago, voy a matarlo". Los otros estaban sorprendidos e incluso un poco asustados por la seriedad en la voz de Sasuke. Lee dudó un poco antes de preguntar.

—"¿Qué pasó?" Sasuke gruñó.

—"Mi hermano", susurró en voz baja, sus ojos se nublaron con el odio y el recuerdo, —"mató a toda mi familia." Un pequeño grito ahogado se escuchó, y Naruto se volvió a ver a las chicas de pie, Ino con ojos tristes y una mano sobre su boca, Hinata mirando al suelo, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron con asombro.

—"Está en el hospital psiquiátrico ahora", gruñó, haciendo caso omiso de las chicas, —"Y si alguna vez sale, voy a matarlo. No me importa si me paso la vida en la cárcel o si me ejecutan. Mientras él reciba lo que se merece." Naruto negó con la cabeza, sus ojos azules se volvieron tristes.

—"Sé que estás enojado con él y triste porque perdiste a tu familia", le dijo en voz baja, —"Pero yo no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de manejarlo." Sasuke se volvió hacia él con rabia, sus ojos ardiendo.

—"¿Y qué sabes tú?" le espetó, casi gritando, —"¿Qué sabes acerca de perder a alguien?" Era un silencio absoluto. Todos contuvieron el aliento, las miradas rebotaban entre Sasuke y Naruto. Hinata sintió que su corazón se apretaba. Las manos de Naruto estaban en forma de puños apretados, tenía los nudillos blancos, y si alguien miró lo suficientemente cerca, como la mayoría de ellos hicieron, pudieron ver un rastro de sangre en la palma de su mano, desde donde sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. Finalmente, se volvió y se alejó sin decir palabra alguna. Hinata lo escuchó irse y sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. _Naruto_. Sasuke apretó los puños con rabia, pero esta vez fue por sí mismo.

Él _sabía_ que Naruto tenía algún tipo de pasado, todos lo sabían, a pesar de que no sabían lo que era, pero él había tenido que soltar eso. Sasuke se maldijo en su cabeza cuando se volteó y se alejó de los demás, del centro comercial, tratando de alejarse de su error.

Los demás callaron. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Sasuke había cometido un error. Ninguno de ellos lo culpó, por supuesto, pero no había forma de negarlo. Neji volvió a mirar a Hinata. Tenía las manos sobre su corazón, y él sólo podía ver el rastro de una lágrima por su mejilla. Poco a poco todos se fueron, uno a uno, lanzando a medias despedidas el uno al otro mientras se iban. Finalmente Neji y Hinata estaban solos, y juntos comenzaron a salir del centro comercial.

—"Naruto tiene un pasado, ¿verdad?" Neji le preguntó. Hinata asintió en silencio.

—"¿Sabe qué es?" Hinata suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—"É-él no le ha dicho a n-nadie, pero t-todos sabemos que hay a-algo que esconde... É-él me dijo que m-me diría si alguna vez q-quisiera o necesitara saber, p-pero..." _Estás empezando a dudar de si realmente deberías_, Neji concluyó en su cabeza. Se alegró de que Hinata tuviera amigos, y de lo que ella le había dicho hasta ahora, sabía que las cosas serían un poco complicadas, pero estaba empezando a suponer que las cosas serían aún más complicadas de lo que cualquiera de ellos suponían.

—"Ese chico Sasuke no debería haber dicho eso", anunció Neji. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—"T-tal vez no, p-pero no puedes r-realmente culparlo", dijo en voz baja, —"P-piensa en qué será por lo que é-él ha pasado. A-además, él n-no sabe acerca del p-pasado de Naruto. N-Ninguno de nosotros lo sabemos. T-todos nosotros cometemos errores, hermano. Los errores son sólo una p-parte de ser humanos." Neji miró a su prima con asombro. _Tal vez_, pensó, _algunos errores fueran buenos. __Quizás más personas deberían cometen errores, sólo para recordar que son humanos._

_º_

* * *

><p><em>º<em>

_Oh, oh... Al parecer Sasuke ha cometido un error y no uno pequeño. En los próximos capitulos será revelado el gran secreto de Naruto y el pasado oculto será revelado a alguien especial._

_¿Quieren saber más?..._

_¡**Pues sigan leyendo**! y dejen reviews que me deprimo **T_T**_

_Hasta el domingo y gracias por los que siguen la historia y comentan,_


	11. Promesas

Buenas mis queridos lectores, como prometí aquí está la actualización del domingo

**Declaimer:** _Solo traduzco, la historia no es mía y los personajes sólo en mis sueños._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>º0º<strong>

**Capitulo 11: Promesas**

**º0º**

* * *

><p>º<p>

Hinata estaba tendida sobre su cama a la mañana siguiente, su mente se encontraba confundida. ¿Naruto estaría bien? ¿Sasuke estaría aún enojado? Ella sabía que a pesar de que Sasuke lo colocara en aquella situación, él parecía preocuparse por Naruto. Así que ¿él se sentiría mal o todavía estaría cegado por la ira contra su hermano? Cada vez que Hinata trató de imaginar como sería si Neji o alguien que estaba relacionado con ella matara al resto de su familia, ella simplemente no lo podía entender. ¿Quién haría una cosa así? Y ¿qué edad tenía Sasuke cuando sucedió?

A cualquier edad eso sería horrible, y nadie se lo merecía, pero Hinata no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Las lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos mientras pensaba en Sasuke estando solo, conociendo a alguien que estaba relacionado con su traición. ¿Quién viviría con Sasuke ahora? Hinata negó con la cabeza, no era de su incumbencia. Si él alguna vez quisiera decirles, lo haría. Este pensamiento de su mente la llevó de nuevo a Naruto, y su corazón sintió una punzada familiar.

_Naruto_. Ella no sabía qué le había sucedido a él, pero ella sabía que debió haber sido horrible para que alguien tan alegre como él actuara de esa manera. Hinata tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendida de que incluso fuera capaz de actuar de esa forma tan alegre cuando parecía estar acaparando tantos secretos alrededor. _Naruto... ¿qué estás escondiendo?_ Hinata suspiró y se sentó, se salió de la cama. Ella tanteó por su bastón, que tenía apoyado en la mesita de noche, y golpeó su camino hacia su cómoda. Dejó el bastón en la parte superior de ella y abrió el cajón de arriba, los dedos cuidadosamente exploraron sobre las piezas de ropa para determinar los pantalones de las camisas y camisas de las camisetas sin mangas.

Con sólo un pequeño forcejeo ella se vistió y cerró el cajón, agarró su bastón antes de salir de la habitación. Ella bajó por las escaleras y siguió el sonido del tintineo de vidrio provenientes de la cocina.

_—_"Buenos días, Hinata," saludó Neji.

_—_"¡Buenas, Hinata!" la voz de su hermana menor, Hinabi, exclamó en voz alta, acordándole a Hinata un poco a Naruto. Hinata sonrió un poco y encontró su asiento, sentándose en el.

_—_"B-buenos días..." les dijo en voz baja, _—_"¿D-dónde está papá?"

_—_"Una cosa de negocios", Hinabi le informó, _—_"él dijo que Neji estaba a cargo por hoy." Hinata se limitó a asentir, y Neji frunció el ceño. Hoy parecía más distante que de costumbre, como si estuviera profundamente pensando sobre algo.

__—__"¿Estás bien, Hinata?" él le preguntó, _—_"pareces distraída." Hinata saltó un poco ante la mención de su nombre y negó con la cabeza.

—"O-oh, no h-hermano, lo siento. Y-yo sólo estaba p-pensando en qué estaría haciendo N-Naruto..." Neji se quedó en silencio, mientras que Hinabi sonrió.

—"¿Quién es Naruto?" preguntó interesadamente, —"¿Es tu novio?" La cara de Hinata se encendió brillante, mientras que Neji regañó a Hanabi.

—"N-no, él es s-sólo mi amigo..." Hinata respondió en voz baja, —"E-él tiene un p-pequeño problema..." Hinata se apagó, absorta en sus pensamientos una vez más. Neji la observaba.

—"Quieres ver cómo está, ¿no?" él supuso. Hinata se sonrojó y apretó los dedos juntos.

—"Y-yo sólo quiero saber si é-él está bien..." Neji suspiró.

—"Podemos ir a ver cómo está si lo deseas", dijo. Hinata se sobresaltó un poco.

—"P-pero yo no sé d-donde vive", le dijo, _—_"Y-y puede ser que se e-enoje si s-sólo aparecemos... É-el todavía puede estar molesto por lo de a-ayer... " Neji se limpió la boca con una servilleta y la pusó junto a su plato vacío.

—"Nosotros somos de la familia Hyuuga", anunció, _—_"No hay nada que no podamos encontrar. Además, yo no sé de Naruto, así como tú puedes saber, pero dudo que se enojara con alguien que se preocupa por él, sobre todo contigo." Hinata frunció el ceño un poco por sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, Neji se levantó y se dispuso a salir.

—"Come", ordenó, _—_"En el momento en que haysa terminado, voy a tener su dirección lista para ti." Hinata sonrió un poco. Aunque Neji actuaba fríamente a veces, él realmente tenía un gran corazón.

—"G-gracias, h-hermano..." Hinata terminó de comer su desayuno en silencio, escuchando cortésmente a Hanabi hablar y hablar sobre la escuela y otras cosas. Cuando terminó, Hanabi tomó su plato y el de ella y Hinata se paró justo al oír los pasos entrar.

—"Lo encontré", anunció la voz de Neji. El corazón de Hinata saltó y ella asintió. Ella sólo esperaba que Naruto no se molestara cuando llegaran allí.

Neji miró a su hermana. Él estaba conduciendo en su coche hacia la dirección en la que había encontrado el nombre de Naruto adjunto, con Hinata en el asiento del pasajero. Ella parecía extremadamente nerviosa, más que de costumbre, y por un momento se preguntó si esto era una mala idea. Neji sacó esa idea de su mente; ellos tenían que asegurarse de que Naruto estaba bien y que no hiciera nada... drástico. Esto también sería una buena prueba para que Neji decidiera si Naruto era alguien que quería para salir con Hinata.

Los dos iban en silencio, ambos metidos en sus propios pensamientos. Habían dejado a Hanabi en la casa con las mucamas y el mayordomo, ya que dudaba, incluso si él estaba bien con que ellos llegaran, que Naruto desearía tener a una pequeña, molesta y odiosa niña que nunca había visto venir y comprobar si estaba bien y tratar de averiguar cuál era su problema. Hinata se mordió el dedo pulgar con nerviosismo. ¿Estaban haciendo lo correcto? Ella realmente quería asegurarse de que Naruto estuviera bien, pero ¿era una buena idea? ¿Qué pasa si él se enojaba y decidiera no hablar con ella otra vez? Naruto no parecía el tipo de persona que haría eso, pero Hinata todavía sentía un poco de miedo en su corazón ante la idea del rechazo, lo cual era una sensación a la que estaba muy acostumbrada.

Neji miró a Hinata otra vez.

—"¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Hinata se mordió el dedo pulgar un poco, sus ojos sin visión estaban fijamente en su regazo.

—"¿C-crees que deberíamos i-ir?" preguntó ella en voz baja, —"¿Q-qué pasa si se e-enoja con nosotros?" Neji suspiró.

—"Si de verdad te importa, lo que es obvio, Naruto lo verá y no se enojará", le dijo con confianza, _—_"Él parece ser el tipo de persona que sólo necesita a alguien que cuidar, y que nunca empujaría a alguien a la distancia. Además, él parece tener una debilidad por ti, de todos modos. " Las mejillas de Hinata se enrojecieron y ella apretó sus dedos juntos.

—"M-muy bien", murmuró, —"Tienes razón, h-hermano..." Ellos continuaron en silencio durante un rato más hasta que Hinata sintió el coche detenerse.

—"Bueno... aquí estamos..." Neji dijo con cierta incertidumbre. Hinata frunció el ceño ante el tono de su primo.

—"¿Q-qué pasa?" -preguntó ella. Neji miró a su prima, apagando el motor.

—"Nada, es sólo... No es lo que yo esperaba. Al parecer, él vive en un pequeño edificio de apartamentos..." Neji negó y se bajó del coche, dando vueltas a la otra parte para ayudar a Hinata. La condujo hasta la puerta principal del apartamento y vaciló. Miró a Hinata.

—"¿Quieres tocar?" , preguntó. Hinata negó con la cabeza, manteniendo la cabeza hacia abajo y presionando la punta de sus dedos con tanta fuerza que se volvieron blancos. Neji tragó un poco y, después de dudar un momento único, llamó tres veces a la puerta. Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos, y Neji volvió a llamar. Hinata sintió sus nervios aflorar. ¿Naruto estaba bien? ¿Por qué no les respondía? ¿Iba a estar muy enojado con ella? De repente se oyó su voz gritando algo desde el interior, y luego la puerta se abrió.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido de ver tanto a Neji como a Hinata de pie en su puerta, Neji luciendo como un tipo empresarial y Hinata parecía más nerviosa que de costumbre.

—"Er, hey, chicos", saludó, pasándose una mano por el pelo desordenado. Hinata se sobresaltó un poco al oír sonido de su voz y sintió su corazón hacer un salto. Neji se limitó a asentir.

—"H-Hola, N-Naruto", susurró Hinata. Naruto sonrió un poco a la pequeña adolescente antes de que Neji hablara, llamando su atención.

—"Buenos días, Naruto", saludó, —"¿Cómo estás?" Naruto se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el pelo de nuevo.

—"Bien" dijo, —"¿Necesitan... algo?" Neji miró a Hinata, pero cuando ella se quedó en silencio, explicó.

—"Hinata estaba preocupada por tu bienestar" Neji le dijo sin rodeos, —"Ella quería asegurarse de que estabas bien después de... bueno, después de lo de ayer". Naruto se apartó, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. Hinata escuchó el silencio y el susurro y sus nervios crecieron aún más.

—"S-sí," comenzó Naruto, luego se aclaró la garganta y le dio una sonrisa antes de continuar, —"Estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso." Neji sabía que la sonrisa de Naruto era falsa, y ambos Hyuuga podría decir por su voz que él estaba mintiendo.

—"N-Naruto ..." Ambos chicos voltearon hacia la pequeña Hinata con sorpresa. Sentía sus ojos sobre ella y se sonrojó.

—"P-Por favor, N-Naruto... No m-me mientas..." Se quedó en silencio. Neji miró a Naruto por su reacción. Parecía estar en estado de shock, mirando a Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos. Después de un momento se recuperó y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello.

—"Lo siento, Hinata" murmuró, —"No te preocupes por mí... Voy a estar bien, de verdad." Justo en ese momento alguien caminando por la calle, una mujer con una gabardina larga, se fijó en él y lo miró.

—"¡Monstruo!" gritó, señalándolo con un dedo huesudo, —"¡Nadie te quiere aquí! ¿Por qué no sólo te vas, sales de aquí y no vuelves nunca más?" Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron detrás de sus gafas de sol. ¿Cómo podría alguien decir una cosa como esa? Neji envió a la mujer una mirada fría que la envió correteando a lo lejos en busca de calor. Luego se volteó de nuevo a Naruto, quien no mostraba ni uno de sus ojos

—"Ustedes deberían irse antes de que los vean conmigo", aconsejó Naruto en voz baja: —"A la gente de por aquí... no le agrado mucho, y si los ven conmigo, ellos..."

—"N-Naruto ..." Los chicos una vez más giraron hacia Hinata con asombro, esta vez con su rostro manchado por las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—"¿P-por qué habría e-ella decirte eso?" Hinata preguntó en voz baja en un sollozo, _—_"¿C-cómo puede alguien decir eso a t-ti?" Era un silencio absoluto, y Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—"Tú eres una de las p-personas más amables que he conocido jamás", le dijo, —"T-tú más que nadie no d-debería merecer eso..." Los profundos ojos azules de Naruto se suavizaron y miró a lo lejos.

—"Me merezco más de lo que crees, Hinata," murmuró él. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—"D-dime, N-Naruto," susurró, —"D-dime que s-sucedió. C-confía en mí..." Neji sintió de repente que él no debería estar allí. Quería cuidar de Hinata, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía como si estuviera invadiendo un momento muy privado. Naruto no miraba a ni uno de ellos, pero Neji podía notar claramente el dolor en sus ojos. De repente, el cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció y comenzó a caer. Naruto la cogió, mirándola con sorpresa.

—"Hinata, ¿estás bien?" Ella no respondió, y Neji descubrió que estaba inconsciente.

—"Ella debería recostarse" le dijo a Naruto, que asintió con la cabeza.

—"La puedo recostar en el sofá... quiero decir, si eso esta bien." Neji asintió con la cabeza y Naruto cogió al estilo de novia a Hinata, dándose cuenta con una pequeña sonrisa de lo ligera que era. Entró en su casa y la puso con cuidado en el pequeño sofá. Neji miró a su alrededor mientras seguía a Naruto dentro del apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El lugar era muy pequeño, pero sorprendentemente limpio. Había una pequeña cocina donde había una caja de ramen en el mostrador, lo que supuso que Naruto iba a hacer antes de que ellos llegaran, y un pequeño salón con un sofá, una silla y un pequeño televisor. Había un estrecho pasillo que conducía a lo que Neji suponía eran los dormitorios y un baño.

—"Bonito lugar", comentó Neji. Naruto terminó de acomodar a Hinata con delicadeza y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—"Gracias", respondió. Neji lo observó por un momento.

—"Aunque un poco pequeño", dijo, —"¿Cuántas habitaciones hay?" Naruto le dio una pequeña y apretada sonrisa.

—"Sólo uno", respondió cortante, dándole la espalda. Neji se detuvo un momento.

—"Hinata es una buena persona, Naruto." Naruto lo miró con sorpresa antes de pasar a Hinata. Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco y miró hacia otro lado, como si no fuera capaz de mirarla por más tiempo.

—"Lo sé," murmuró, —"Ella es una de las mejores, y mas inocente personas que he conocido. A pesar de que ella... no puede ver..." Neji asintió con la cabeza.

—"Ella no siempre fue así, sabes." Para la leve sorpresa de Neji, Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—"Sí, ella me contó" dijo, sus ojos azules se volvieron sombrío, —"Ella nos dijo. Debe haber sido duro... todavía tiene que ser duro... Para ser capaz de ver todo en la vida y luego de un día... Una vez que todo se ha ido..." La cantidad de tristeza en los ojos de Naruto sorprendió Neji. Claro, él se ponía triste cuando pensaba en ello; eso fue muy desafortunado. Pero Naruto parecía _sentir_ el dolor que Hinata debió tener o que aún pueda estar teniendo. Neji suspiró.

—"Simplemente... no le hagas daño daño, ¿vale?" preguntó, —"Prométemelo. Ella, obviamente, confía en ti, y yo voy a confiar en su juicio. Hintata es una de las personas más comprensivas que conozco, y ella sería la última persona que te juzgaría." Naruto miró hacia otro lado.

—"Lo sé..." Neji se acercó a él.

—"¿Puedo confiarte a mi prima?" preguntó, mirando a Naruto directamente a los ojos. Naruto lo observó antes de que sus ojos se pusieran serios y asintió. Neji le tendió la mano y Naruto se la estrechó.

—"Si puedes" le dijo, _—_"Confía en mí."

Naruto se sentó en la única silla en su sala de estar, con las manos en la cabeza. Neji había salido hace un rato después de recibir una llamada del padre de Hinata. Al parecer era una emergencia y él necesitaba a Neji en la reunión, por lo que Neji había hecho una vez más prometerle a Naruto que cuidara de su hermana antes de irse. Hinata todavía estaba tendida en el sofá, y Naruto se pasó una mano por el pelo.

¿Que se suponía que iba a hacer? Hinata había estado preocupada por él a causa de la manera en que se fue del centro comercial después de lo que Sasuke había dicho. Naruto sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Por lo general, él era bueno para cubrir sus emociones, pero últimamente... Naruto miró a Hinata, con el rostro apacible y su respiración regular. Hinata... tal vez era ella. Al parecer, desde que la había conocido, le era cada vez más difícil mantener sus emociones ocultas de los demás. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era como si cada vez que estaba alrededor de Hinata, quería decirle a todos sus secretos, todas sus angustias.

Era como si el que no podía ver fuera el que lo había visto mejor. Ella vio justo a través de su fachada, sin la necesidad de ver su rostro. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo iba a romper a través de sus años de práctica en sólo un par de días? Naruto suspiró agitadamente y se pasó la mano por el pelo de nuevo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Él sabía que ella quería saber su pasado, y lo hizo confiar en ella, pero... ¿Qué iba a hacer una vez que se enterara? Hinata estaba bien, pero después de enterarse de su pasado, ella podría ser como todos los demás, ella lo odiaría. Naruto no creía poder manejar a otra persona odiándolo, especialmente no Hinata.

En ese momento oyó un pequeño ruido y se giró. Hinata había comenzado a levantarse sobre los codos, y Naruto corrió a su lado. Puso la mano suavemente en su brazo.

—"Está bien, Hinata, sólo soy yo", le informó, mirándola automáticamente relajada, —"Deberías permanecer acostada. Te desmayaste en la entrada".

—"¿D-dónde está N-Neji?" preguntó ella.

—"Oh, eh, espero que no te importe, pero tu padre lo llamó a una reunión, por lo que se fue", dijo, y se apresuró, —"Pero no te preocupes, él debe estar de vuelta pronto. Tú estás todavía en mi apartamento, pero te he traído a mi sofá. Tú confías en mí, ¿verdad, Hinata? " Hinata asintió con la cabeza de inmediato.

—"S-sí, N-Naruto..." Naruto sonrió un poco.

—"Bien". Hinata vaciló un momento.

—"N-Naruto..." empezó en voz baja —"¿Estás m-molesto?" Naruto frunció el ceño.

—"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué debería estar molesto?" preguntó. Hinata colocó las puntas de sus dedos juntos.

—"A-ayer... lo que Sasuke dijo... O-o yo y Neji v-viniendo aquí... L-lo siento, yo estaba p-preocupada..."

—"Está bien, Hinata", Naruto le dijo con una leve sonrisa, —"No estoy enojado con Sasuke, o contigo o Neji. Me alegro de que hayas venido. Me alegro de que..." Naruto se apagó, y Hinata se acercó un poco hacia él.

—"N-Naruto?" Naruto le tomó la mano y ella saltó.

—"Estoy contento de que... te importe", dijo en voz baja. Hinata se relajó un poco.

—"P-por supuesto, N-Naruto..." Naruto dudó un momento.

—"Yo no quiero que me odies, Hinata", le dijo en voz baja. La declaración fue vaga, pero ella sabía a lo que se refería. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—"Y-yo no podría o-odiarte, N-Naruto", respondió ella, —"Yo te conozco. Y-yo no creo que una c-cosa acerca de tu pasado p-podría hacer que te odie..." Naruto miró hacia otro lado.

—"Por favor ... no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Hinata," murmuró en voz tan baja que casi no lo oyó. Hinata uso su mano libre (la otra aun estaba sujetada por Naruto) y se quitó las gafas de sol. Ella los puso a su lado en el sofá y el aliento de Naruto se detuvo un poco al ver una vez mas esos hermosos ojos nevados.

—"Yo nunca lo haré, N-Naruto", le dijo. Naruto sonrió un poco y sacudió algunos mechones de pelo de la cara de ella, haciendo que su rostro se enrojeciera. Luego respiró profundamente.

º

* * *

><p><em>WOW, que suspenso <em>

_Hinata se atrevió a ir a visitar a Naruto, ahora ellos están solos... ¿Que pasará? ¿Su pasado saldrá a la luz? Pues deberán esperar para descubrirlo XD_

_Gracias por sus comentarios. _

**mewfatima **_me ha preguntado como se llama la historia original;_ **Winter`s Eyes** _y la autora es_ **MadHope. **_La historia consta de 21 capitulos así que vamos por la mitad ^^. De todas maneras el link de la original_ _es: _  
>.nets/6701305/1/Winters_Eyes

_Esten atentos que el drama continuará, aún falta mucho para que el final se acerque. Trataré de tenerles el próximo capitulo a mitad de semana o si no nos leemos hasta el próximo domingo._

_Gracias por seguir!_

_Bye _


	12. Descubrimientos

**Actualizando a tiempo y desde la U XD**

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capi lleno de emociones. Espero que les guste.**

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes ni la historia son mías la traduccion si._  
>(<em>Disculpe las faltas, no alcansé a corregir<em>)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

**Capitulo 12: Descubrimientos**

**o0o**

* * *

><p>o<p>

—"Yo solía tener una familia. Ya sabes, una mamá y un papá. Yo era hijo único, pero no me importaba. Yo amaba a mis padres. Solíamos ir a este pequeño parque en el centro... Antes de venir aquí, por supuesto. Solíamos vivir en una casa real con un dormitorio de invitados y sala de estar y todo. Aún no eramos precisamente ricos, pero a mis padres no les importaba, así que a mí tampoco. Un día, mi padre entró a mi habitación con pánico. Seguía diciendo para sí: "Se ha ido, tengo que sacarla, se ha ido..." Había una banda de gangsters mafiosos que siempre se juntaba alrededor de donde vivimos, y algunos de ellos estaban tendidos en el parque al que fuimos. Yo no lo sabía en ese momento, pero uno de los gangsters mafiosos se habían llevado a mi mamá y le envió a mi papá una nota de rescate."

"Al parecer, pensaban que eramos ricos o algo así. Supongo que por la forma en que vivíamos y por lo feliz que actuábamos, nadie diría que estábamos viviendo en los límites entre ser de clase media y los pobres. Bueno, mi papá me dijo que me quedara allí, que estaba yendo a algún lugar importante para volver con mamá, y se fue. Por supuesto, yo quería ayudarlo a traerla de vuelta también, así que en vez de seguir sus instrucciones lo seguí después que se marchó. Lo seguí hasta el parque. Por alguna razón, el caminó en lugar de tomar el coche. yo no lo sabía entonces, pero ahora supongo que era algo que le dijeron que hiciera. Cuando llegamos allí, entró en un callejón. Me paré detrás de la esquina y lo observé. De las sombras surgieron cuatro hombres vestidos de negro, uno de ellos sosteniendo a mi madre. Negociaron durante un tiempo, y mi papá les dijo la verdad; que él no tenía el dinero que querían. Finalmente, se enojaron y el hombre que sostenía a mi mamá puso una pistola en su cabeza. Mi padre trató de negociar más con ellos, pero no les gustaba las condiciones, así que... apretó el gatillo. Él dejó caer a mi mamá al suelo como si fuera nada.

"Me asusté. Salí corriendo de mi escondite y me fui junto a mi madre, tratando de sacudirla para despertarla. Mi papá me llamó, pero yo no lo escuchaba. Todo lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de que mi madre había muerto. Mi papá trató de decirles que no me hicieran daño, que lo llevaran a él en lugar de a mí junto con todo lo que tenía, pero cuando dio un paso adelante... Lo mataron a tiros. Vi a mi papá caer frente a mis ojos, la sangre salir proveniente de la herida en el pecho. Yo era joven, pero yo sabía que estaba muerto antes de que cayera al suelo. La gente... los pandilleros... por alguna razón ellos decidieron no matarme. Creo que decidieron que sería mejor enviarme casa, solo, con un recordatorio, un mensaje de lo que hicieron. Así que tomó un cuchillo y tallado tres largas cicatrices en ambas mejillas, me llamaron un kyuubi, diciéndome que yo maté a padres, que yo era un monstruo, una bestia.

"Luego se fueron, dejando la pistola y el cuchillo conmigo. Fui a juicio por el asesinato de mis padres, y pasé algunos meses en la cárcel antes de que se demostrara mi inocencia. Algunas personas... La mayoría de la gente, en realidad, todavía cree que yo lo hice, que realmente era un monstruo. Y a esa edad... Incluso, ahora algunas veces... yo les creí. Pasé por un par de casas de acogida antes de conocer a Iruka.

"La primera casa de acogida tenía a un padre borracho que le gustaba golpear cosas cuando se enfadaba. La mayoría de ellos eran así, y después de un tiempo pensé que nunca encontraría a nadie. Entonces, me encontré con Iruka. Él era la persona más agradable que alguna vez había conocido. En realidad... cuidado. "

_*flashback*_

_El joven Naruto miró al hombre alto y moreno con desconfianza._

_—"Naruto, este es tu nuevo padre, Iruka". Iruka le sonrió con amabilidad, calidez en los ojos que Naruto no había visto en mucho tiempo._

_—"Gusto en conocerte, Naruto", dijo Iruka con verdadera bondad de su voz, _—_"espero que podamos ser buenos amigos." __Naruto cambió su bolsa de sus mínimas pertenencias sobre los hombros, tomando una respiración profunda, y asegurándose de sofocar cualquier tipo de esperanza que llegara a su corazón._

_—_"_Esta es tu habitación, Naruto," Iruka le dijo a su llegada a la casa, _—_"Podría ser un poco pequeña, pero ¿crees que estará bien?" __Naruto miró a su alrededor y asintió en silencio. Iruka sonrió al niño y Naruto sintió sólo el ligero tirón en el borde de sus labios._

__—__"Fue él quien me enseñó a sonreír", continuó Naruto, sintiendo que sus labios se curvaban de nuevo, cariño brillando en sus ojos. Hinata sollozó un poco y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Ella le sonrió un poco a Naruto.

__—__"¿D-dónde está él a-ahora?" preguntó ella, __—__"¿P-por qué no e-estás viviendo con e-él?" la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció y él agachó la cabeza.

__—__"Él está... en el hospital... Él se saltó un día, cuando regresaba de recoger algo en la tienda, y él ha estado en coma desde que... La gente no lo dice, pero muchos de ellos me culpan por ello, por lo que me sacaron de su cuidado.

__—__"Sin embargo yo no quería volver a entrar en el sistema de crianza, por lo que finalmente conseguí un descanso de la directora de nuestra escuela, Tsunade. Ella me ofreció este apartamento, siempre y cuando asista a la escuela. Una vez que sea lo suficientemente mayor, ella dice que tendré que empezar a pagar para vivir aquí por mí mismo." Era un silencio absoluto, y Naruto sintió tristeza y preocupación corroer su corazón.

__—__"Yo entiendo si es que tú no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo nunca más", dijo en voz baja. Justo en ese momento sintió una mano en el hombro y se volteó a lo que Hinata ciegamente rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó. Su cuerpo se congeló. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Hinata sollozó en su hombro, las lágrimas frescas corría por sus mejillas, con el corazón encogido. ¿Qué tan malo se había convertido el mundo? Naruto había comenzado con básicamente nada, todo lo que había tenido era una amorosa familia, y luego se fue obligado a ver como se la quitaban. A continuación, fue obligado a llevar las marcas que los asesinos de su familia habían puesto en él para recordarle todos los días lo que había sucedido. Y entonces la única persona que había cuidado de él... ¿Cómo puede la gente ser tan cruel? Naruto, un chico que no tenía nada, fue tratado terriblemente solo por algo que él no hizo.

__—__"E-eso no fue tú culpa, N-Naruto", susurró ella con confianza, __—__"T-tú te mereces mucho más q-que eso". Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos.

__—__"H-Hinata..." Hinata apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello en lugar de dejarlo ir como ella normalmente haría.

__—__"E-eres una persona i-increíble, N-Naruto", le dijo, "Y-yo nunca te culparía por n-nada de eso." Los ojos de Naruto se suavizaron y finalmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

__—__"¿Está segura, Hinata?" susurró, __—__"Seguí a mi padre... si yo no hubiera estado allí, tal vez..." Hinata negó con la cabeza.

__—__"N-Nada de lo que h-hubieras hecho cambiaría la mentalidad de aquellas p-personas, N-Naruto", le dijo, __—__"T-tú eras joven, tú no sabías lo q-que estaba sucediendo. N- nada de esto fue tu culpa, N-Naruto. te lo prometo. " La mano de Hinata rozó el costado de su cara y sus dedos se encontraron con algo húmedo. Sus ojos se abrieron como sus dedos trazaron un camino lágrima por su mejilla.

—"N-no llores, N-Naruto..." susurró, —"M-mereces ser feliz..." Naruto se hizo hacia atrás para mirarla a la cara. Él se encontró con esos ojos de nieve, que tenía contornos de color rojo y vías lagrimales fluían de ellos. Naruto puso un dedo en una de las líneas y siguió aquel trazado hacia abajo hasta que sujetó con su dedo su barbilla y guió su cabeza hacia la suya. Se inclinó y se detuvo a tan sólo una pulgada de distancia__.__

La respiración de Hinata se aceleró cuando sintió su aliento cálido chocar en su cara tan cerca. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—"¿V-vas a b-besarme?" preguntó ella. Naruto se detuvo.

—"No si no quieres que lo haga." Hinata vaciló sólo un segundo antes de asentir. Naruto controló sus nervios y se inclinó para terminar con la distancia —_toc, toc, toc_. Naruto se detuvo y esperó un momento antes de que la persona llamara de nuevo. Luego suspiró y se apartó.

—"Voy a abrir la puerta, ¿ok?" le dijo a Hinata en voz baja, que asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se dirigieron a un lado. De mala gana se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, mirando hacia atrás a Hinata una vez más antes de abrirla. Allí de pie, no era otro más que Neji.

—"Hola, Naruto," saludó con calma:, "¿Está mi hermana despierta?" Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa.

—"Sí, ella se despertó hace unos minutos. Adelante..." Neji entró en el apartamento, Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—"Estoy de vuelta, Hinata," saludó a Neji,colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su prima. Hinata le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—"H-Hola, hermano..." Neji se fijó en sus ojos rojos y miró a Naruto, que estaba evitando mirarlo. Automáticamente él supo lo que había sucedido; él le contó. Neji tosió un poco.

—"Bueno, debemos irnos", dijo —"Tu padre debe estar en casa pronto, y Hanabi puede estar preocupada por ahora." Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Naruto cogió su bastón y guió su mano a él

—"G-gracias, N-Naruto", susurró. Los ojos de Naruto se suavizaron.

—"No hay de qué, Hinata." Encaminó a los dos Hyuuga a la puerta y se quedó en el umbral, ya que ambos se volvieron hacia él.

—"Gracias por cuidar de Hinata, Naruto" Neji le dijo. Naruto le sonrió.

—"No hay problema." Neji asintió con la cabeza y miró a Hinata antes de la vuelta y alejarse. Hinata le oyó ir y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—"G-gracias por ayudarme, N-Naruto", le dijo, —"Y-y gracias por c-contarme". Naruto le sonrió con una sonrisa sincera

—"Eres increíble, Hinata." Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Naruto deslizó un dedo bajo la barbilla y le dio un pequeño y casto beso en la frente.

—"Gracias, Hinata," murmuró. La cara de Hinata se estaba quemando ahora, pero se amplió su sonrisa.

—"D-de nada, N-Naruto", murmuró, —T-te veo m-mañana..." Naruto sonrió.

—"Sí, nos vemos mañana, Hinata." Neji vio el pequeño intercambio entre Naruto y su prima desde el coche, pero sintió un tirón en los labios en lugar de enojarse. Podía decir que Naruto era un buen tipo, ya sea si se consideraba a sí mismo así o no. Hinata pronto se subió al auto y se alejó, conduciendo hacia su casa.

—"Él le contó, ¿no?" preguntó. Hinata asintió con la cabeza, jugueteando con sus dedos.

—"S-sí..."

—"¿Y? ¿Él es tan horrible como cree que es?" Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—"N-no... El n-no es horrible, para nada..." Neji sabía que Hinata no iba a decirle del pasado de Naruto a menos que el mismo dijera que podía, por lo que no se molestó en tratar de indagar sobre el asunto más allá. Después de un rato llegaron a la casa y Hinata se dirigió directamente a su habitación para contemplar su nuevo descubrimiento acerca de Naruto Uzamaki.

o

* * *

><p>o<p>

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban por la calle lentamente. Habían hablado un tiempo, pero ahora residía un dulce silencio. No era una cita, pues bien, eso es lo que Sakura se decía a sí misma. Ella simplemente se había topado con Sasuke en su camino para visitar a Ino y él la había invitado en su caminata. Sakura miró a Sasuke.

—"¿Vas a tratar de disculparte con Naruto?" -preguntó ella. Sasuke suspiró. Él sabía que ella iba a preguntarle esa eventualidad.

—"Supongo", respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, —"Quiero decir, yo no sé cual es su problema, pero obviamente él perdió algo o alguien en el pasado, por lo que sería estúpido no pedir disculpas". Sakura levantó una ceja.

—"¿El vengativo y enojado Sasuke realmente se preocupa por alguien?" se burló y se rió cuando le rodó los ojos —"Creo que estoy haciendo más descubrimientos acerca de ti todos los días." Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de ti?" preguntó, —"¿Cuál es tu secreto?" Sakura suspiró.

—"Bueno, el único secreto real que tengo para contar no es realmente mío", dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Sasuke la observaba.

—"Tiene algo que ver con Ino," supuso él.

Sakura desvió la mirada. Sasuke metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se quedaron en silencio otra vez. Sabía que ella no le diría el problema que tenía Ino a menos que Ino le dijera que estaba bien, por lo que decidió dejar el tema a un lado. En ese momento, ambos oyeron un ladrido y levantaron la mirada para ver a dos tipos mas o menos de su edad caminar hacia ellos, un perro llevándolos.

—"¡Hey!" uno de ellos saludó en voz alta, uno con el pelo castaño claro y ojos a juego. El otro con el pelo negro oscuro, gafas negras, y llevaba el cuello de su chaqueta hasta la mitad inferior de su cara.

—"Eh, hola", saludó de regreso Sakura mientras Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

—"¿Ustedes van a la hoja?" , preguntó. Sakura miró a Sasuke antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—"Sí, ¿por qué?" El chico sonrió.

—"¡Estaremos empezando allí mañana!" -exclamó, y luego le tendió la mano —"¡Yo soy Kiba! Mi perro aquí es Akamaru! El tipo tranquilo espeluznante es Shino." Todos ellos se dieron la mano, Shino miró un poco a Kiba tras sus gafas de sol por su comentario.

—"Entonces, ¿están ustedes juntos o algo así?" Kiba le preguntó —"No estamos interrumpiendo algún tipo de cita, ¿verdad?" Él casi se rió en voz alta cuando tanto Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaron ligeramente y lo miraron.

—"No", replicó Sakura —"Sólo somos amigos". Kiba alzó una ceja y luego sonrió.

—"Bueno, está bien entonces, lo que tú diga!" , dijo, —"Tenemos que irnos. ¡Adiós!" Kiba, Shino y Akamaru se marcharon, y Sakura negó con la cabeza después de que se habían ido.

—"Qué bichos raros", afirmó —"Pero parece que tenemos más gente para sentarse con nosotros mañana." Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, y caminaron en silencio.

o

* * *

><p><strong><em>Triste, ¿Verdad?<em>**  
><strong><em>Al fin Hinata supo el secreto de Naruto, un pasado muy duro... ¿Se fortalecerán los lazos de estos dos? Además nuevos romances se acercan. <em>**

**_Probablemente no les tenga la actualizacion hasta el lunes por que mi compu no me funciona bien y debo llevarlo al técnico. Gracias a todos por los comentarios y me alegro de saber que mi trabajo sea de su agrado._**

_Los quiero muxo y espero su opinión._  
><em>Hasta la próxima!<em>


	13. Paciencia

**Capitulo 13; día Lunes, tal cual lo prometí...**

**Declaimer: _Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo traduzco._**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>º0º<strong>

**Capitulo 13: Paciencia**

**º0º**

* * *

><p>º<p>

Al día siguiente, Kiba y Shino se presentaron a todo el mundo y se sentaron con ellos en el almuerzo. Ninguno de ellos parecía preocupado en absoluto por la ceguera de la tímida Hinata o las cicatrices de Naruto. Ino se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había sentado un poco más cerca a Hinata de lo habitual y sonrió. Estaba más bullicioso de lo habitual, ya que Kiba parecía tener mucho que decir. Balbuceó una y otra vez acerca de cosas al azar, mientras que los otros lo escuchaban entretenidamente o rodaban sus ojos (esto por lo general consistía en Sasuke solamente). Después de un tiempo finalmente se quedaron en silencio y se sentaron con satisfacción. Ino se estremeció un poco y miró hacia el cielo.

—"Está empezando a hacer frío", anunció, —"No me sorprendería si empezara a nevar pronto." Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza, y Hinata agachó la cabeza. Naruto se dio cuenta esto y frunció el ceño, tirando de la manga de su camisa.

—"¿Qué pasa, Hinata?", preguntó. Hinata jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—"B-bueno, Y-yo sólo... no he visto la nieve en un t-tiempo, y l-lo... extraño", admitió en voz baja. Todos se volvieron en silencio y Naruto apretó suavemente su mano. Saltó un poco, pero luego sonrió y tendió la mano. Ino sonrió.

—"Estoy seguro de que disfrutarás de la nieve cuando llegue, Hinata", le dijo amablemente. Hinata le dio una sonrisa tímida, agradecida, y el pulgar de Naruto rozó su suave mano, pensativo.

—"Sí... Y podríamos ir todos a practicar el snowboard y trineos, ¡y tener una pelea de bolas de nieve!" exclamó con entusiasmo.

—"¡Estoy de acuerdo, amigo mío!" exclamó Lee

—"¡Sí, cuenten conmigo!" Kiba gritó. Así que las tres personas mas ruidosa de aquel grupo chocaron los cinco. Hinata y Ino se rieron, tanto Sakura como Sasuke rodaron sus ojos y Shino se quedó callado. Los tres se sentaron otra vez y nuevamente estaba tranquilo. Cada persona parecía estar metido en el fondo de sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, fue Kiba quien habló.

—"Entonces, eh ... Shino, me dijo que no lo mencionara, pero no puedo evitarlo", dijo, y volvió hacia Naruto, —"¿Qué pasa con esas marcas en tu cara?" Era un silencio absoluto. Este silencio era diferente al del anterior, este era tenso, pesado. Hinata sintió a Naruto tenso a su lado y apretó su mano en forma de apoyo. Naruto miró a Hinata y entendió lo que quería decir, había llegado su momento. Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—"Estas, eh... Han estado allí desde que nací. No significan nada." Los otros miembros del grupo, aparte de Kiba y Shino, suspiraron un poco con decepción. Kiba miró hacia atrás en torno a ellos antes de ver a Naruto, que estaba mirando al suelo, mientras que Hinata le susurró algo al oído. A continuación, él le sonrió, aunque ella no lo podía ver, y Kiba vio algo extraño en sus ojos. Después de un segundo Sasuke habló.

—"Oye, Naruto." Naruto lo miró con sorpresa. Se miraron fijamente por un momento, y un silencio comprensible hubo entre ellos. Naruto sonrió un poco.

—"Está bien". Sakura sonrió ante el pequeño intercambio, y esto no pasó desapercibido a Ino. Ella sonrió. _Mira que esta pasando. Parece que tomará un poco de tiempo... y paciencia_. Ella soltó un suspiro al recordar cuan precioso realmente era este momento.

º

* * *

><p>º<p>

Después del almuerzo, Kiba y Shino se separaron del grupo y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. Sorprendentemente, fue Shino quien habló primero.

—"Te dije que no lo mencionaras" le dijo en voz baja. Kiba suspiró y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—"Lo sé, pero no podía evitarlo. Quiero decir, ¿no puedes admitir que no sientes la más mínima curiosidad?" Shino negó con la cabeza.

—"La paciencia es una virtud", respondió con sencillez.

º

* * *

><p>º<p>

Naruto caminaba con Hinata fuera de la escuela. Él no tenía la necesidad de acompañarla a su casa en esta ocasión, pero aún así quería pasar tanto tiempo con ella como pudiera antes de que él tuviera que regresar a su apartamento, solo. Hinata caminaba junto a Naruto en silencio, su bastón golpeaba el suelo, con la mente sumida en sus pensamientos. Ella no había esperado que Naruto fuera tan abiertos con los demás acerca de lo que le había sucedido en el pasado; le había sorprendido que él le contara a ella. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse decepcionada de que él no se hubiera abierto a ellos.

Su pasado era algo que nadie podría soportar, e incluso para dos personas era demasiado. Pero quizás, si todo el mundo reaccionara de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho, sólo tal vez podrían ayudar a llevar esa carga juntos. Hinata se dio cuenta que él no debería abrirse tan luego, especialmente con Kiba y Shino que eran muy nuevos para el grupo. Ya llegaría el momento de Naruto, y esto requeriría la paciencia de todos.

Naruto y Hinata se detuvieron en la acera cerca de la calle y él se volvió hacia ella.

—"Mira Hinata, yo-" Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—"N-no te preocupes, N-Naruto" le dijo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, —"E-esta es tu h-historia que contar. N-necesitas tiempo, N-Naruto, pero sólo... N-no p-pienses que siempre t-tendrás que llevar esta carga por tí solo". Naruto sonrió, sintiendo algunas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

—"Gracias Hinata", murmuró, y tiró de ella en un abrazo. Hinata sorprendentemente no se sobresaltó en esta ocasión, en cambio, sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él también. Se quedaron así, perdidos en su propio pequeño mundo, hasta que finalmente Naruto se alejó. Vaciló.

—"¿Oye, Hinata? ¿Estarás ocupada mañana después de la escuela?" Hinata frunció el ceño un poco.

—"N-no lo creo, N-Naruto. ¿P-por qué?" Naruto se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—"¿Crees que podrías ir conmigo a un lugar? Quiero ir, pero yo..." Hinata se sorprendió de que él le preguntara, pero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—"S-sí, N-Naruto, lo h-haré." Naruto la miró con sorpresa antes de sonreír abiertamente.

—"¡Gracias Hinata! ¿Podrías reunirte conmigo aquí mañana?" Hinata sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

—"C-claro, N-Naruto..." Naruto sonrió

—"Gracias, Hinata." La envolvió en un abrazo más antes de lanzar un adiós y alejarse. Neji, al ver que Naruto se había ido, se acercó a Hinata y le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—"Soy yo, Hinata", dijo cuando ella se sobresaltó. Hinata sonrió mientras se empezó a alejar de la escuela.

—"Hola, hermano..." Neji observó la sonrisa pura, un poco aturdida en el rostro de su prima, y brevemente se preguntó qué habría hecho Naruto para que se pusiera así. Quería preguntar, pero decidió no hacerlo, fue bueno ver a su prima feliz de nuevo, como había estado tratando de ocultar la verdaderamente triste que sentía desde que se había quedado ciega. Neji sonrió ante la cara casi resplandeciente de Hinata. Tal vez algún día le iba a contar, y tal vez algún día podría averiguar el verdadero pasado de Naruto. Pero él, y seguramente los otros miembros del grupo, tendrían que esperar. Todo lo que necesitaban era un poco de paciencia.

º

* * *

><p>º<p>

_**Nuevamente Naruto no les dijo nada, uuyy creo que tomará más tiempo de lo que pensaba o... ¿tal vez no? jaja lean para descubrirlo**_

_Actualizando desde mi querido (desordenado y/o desastroso) escritorio. El jueves cuando subí el capitulo 12 me sentí acosada una niña miraba justo lo que hacía en el computador de la U ¬¬ maldita... bueno, al menos todo listo y ordenado, el siguiente capi se los tendré entre miercoles y jueves._

_Gracias por sus comentarios, (llevamos más de 50! que emocion XD) y espero que este les guste._

_Hoy no habrá adelanto, pero... ¿dónde creen que Naruto llevará a Hinata?_

_Mmm... yo tambien me lo pregunto jajaja, bueno nos vemos._

_Bye!_


	14. Digno

_Un capitulo más cortito pero justo a tiempo._

_**Declaimer:** Los personajes obviamente no son míos ¬¬ y la historia menos T_T No tengo nada! Oh, sí. Tengo esta hermosa traducción XD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>º0º<strong>

**Capitula 14: Digno**

**º0º**

* * *

><p>º<p>

AL día siguiente después de la escuela, Naruto se reunió con Hinata afuera. Ella estaba esperando pacientemente en la acera, sosteniendo su bastón y llevando sus gafas de sol. Naruto sonrió y se acercó sigilosamente a ella. Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca le quitó sus gafas de sol. Hinata abrió la boca y dio un salto, y Naruto se echó a reír antes de que ella se sintiera demasiado asustada.

—"Soy yo, Hinata," le dijo, sin dejar de reír. Hinata le tocó la cara.

—"N-Naruto... mis g-gafas...", Naruto metió las gafas en su bolsillo de atrás.

—"No te molesta si no los usas por un tiempo, ¿verdad? Voy a mantenerlos a salvo, te lo prometo." Hinata se quedó en silencio un momento.

—"C-claro, N-Naruto, pero ¿por qué?" Naruto sonrió y le tomó la mano.

—"Así puedo ver tus hermosos ojos, ¡por supuesto! Ahora, ¡vamos, Hinata!" Empezó caminar por la calle, llevando a una aturdida Hinata. _É-él... llamó a mis ojos hermosos..._ Naruto la llevó dando algunos giros y vueltas, y no tenía idea de dónde estaban o dónde iban, pero Hinata decidió confiar en él. Naruto llevó a Hinata a lo largo de todo el camino, por lo que su bastón prácticamente era inútil, y siguieron el camino que él conocía de memoria. Él no había estado allí por un tiempo, y esperaba que nadie más se encontrara allí en caso de que no pudiese controlarse a sí mismo.

Después de un rato Hinata sintió la acera de cemento duro desaparecer, y en su lugar comenzó a caminar sobre lo que se sentía y sonaba como la hierba. Naruto le ayudó a subir una colina y tiró de ella a lo largo. Habían llegado finalmente a su destino. Hinata casi podía tocar el cambio en Naruto, y ella supo tranquilizarse. Naruto caminaba por la sección, sus ojos fijos en algo cerca del final. Finalmente se detuvo y miró a los dos grandes piedras que sobresalían de la tierra.

—"Aquí, Hinata," habló en voz baja, tomándola de la mano. Él la llevó a la piedra y los dedos de Hinata trazado sobre las palabras impresas en la piedra.

_Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki_

_Padre, Esposo, Madre, Esposa_

_Hermano_

Hinata jadeó.

—"N-Naruto..." Naruto se quedó mirando las lápidas. Afortunadamente, el cementerio estaba vacío, así que no tuvo que lidiar con nadie tratando de decirle que se fuera.

—"Quería visitar a Iruka hoy día, también", dijo en voz baja —"Pero el hospital me echa a patadas cada vez que intento ir a verlo. Parece que incluso las nuevas personas que trabajan allí me odian... Pero eso no importa. " Naruto seguía mirando hacia abajo a la tumba ante él

—"Se han ido", susurró, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus profundos ojos azules, —"Y nunca van a volver." Hinata sintió que las lágrimas nacían en sus ojos y extendió la mano ciegamente hacia la voz de Naruto. Él la cogió y la sostuvo, acariciando su suave piel con el pulgar.

—"N-Naruto..." Ella no sabía qué hacer. Allí estaba él, probablemente, llorando, y ella no tenía idea de qué decir para que se sintiera mejor.

—"Yo ni siquiera merezco estar aquí", susurró Naruto de repente, —"debería haber muerto en lugar de ellos. Yo debería ser el que estuviera en esta tumba." Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron, y las lágrimas que había tratado de detener ahora corrían por sus mejillas. Ella se acercó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo.

—"No, N-Naruto", murmuró, —"N-No, no ... Tú mereces v-vivir, N-Naruto". Naruto no respondió, y él no trató de responder su abrazo. Hinata lo abrazó con más fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—"N-no vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo, N-Naruto", susurró ella, declaró —"Estoy m-muy contenta de que estés v-vivo... Yo n-no quiero que m-mueras nunca..." Sólo el pensamiento provocó nuevas lágrimas, y ella podía sentir gotas pequeñas y húmedas en su hombro.

—"N-Naruto... t-tú mereces mucho más de lo que has r-recibido..." Era un momento de silencio, y él no respondió. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo más cuando sintió algo en su cintura. Naruto rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Él la abrazó con fuerza, como si él nunca quisiera dejarla ir. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos

—"Yo... Tú eres increíble, Hinata..." Hinata sonrió un poco, lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos, aunque no en este momento porque estaba deprimida. Ella negó con anticipación.

—T-tú eres el increíble, N-Naruto... Eres una b-buena persona a pesar de lo q-que te ha p-pasado..." Naruto se apartó del abrazo para poder mirarla. Le secó las lágrimas que quedan con el pulgar y miró fijamente a los nevados, ojos blancos sin visión.

—"Gracias, Hinata." Luego se inclinó y le dio un pequeño y suave beso en la mejilla. La cara de Hinata se calentó, y Naruto sonrió y decidió que le gustaba cuando se sonrojaba. Se puso de pie, tirando a Hinata con él, y le entregó el bastón de nuevo a ella.

—"Vamos, Hinata," dijo, y la tomó de la mano una vez más.

º

* * *

><p>º<p>

Sakura miró a Ino nerviosamente.

—"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" Ino le dio una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

—"Sí, Sakura. Yo realmente no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?" Sakura suspiró.

—"Supongo que no..." Ino sonrió y tomó la mano de su amiga. Sakura la miró y respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

º

* * *

><p>º<p>

Sasuke se sentó con Shikamaru, Kiba (con Akamaru, por supuesto), y Shino en el parque. Ninguno de ellos había tenido nada que hacer, por lo que decidieron estar juntos.

—"Así que..." comenzó a Kiba, —"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que realmente le sucedió a Naruto?" Shino suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Kiba no era de ser muy paciente cuando se trataba de algo. Sasuke y Shikamaru negaron con la cabeza.

—"No," respondió Sasuke, y luego le envió una mirada gélida —"Pero si yo fuera tú, no volvería a hablar sobre el tema delante de él otra vez." Kiba levantó las cejas, e incluso Shino se sorprendió un poco. ¿Quién pensaría que el duro Sasuke Uchiha podría ser tan protector con sus amigos? Shikamaru suspiró y se entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cabeza, mientras parecía no inmutarse.

—"No, pero tengo la sensación de que se lo contó a Hinata". Kiba frunció el ceño.

—"¿Te refieres a la niña ciega que estaba sentada junto a él?" Esto le valió otra mirada de Sasuke, Shino meneó la cabeza ante la estupidez de Kiba. Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, que parecía perderse todo esto.

—"Sí, ella parece afectarlo de alguna manera. Si tuviera que elegir, yo diría que ella es en quién él confía más de nuestro pequeño grupo". Kiba se quedó pensativo por un momento.

—"Entonces, ¿él es el único que tiene secretos, o qué?" Shikamaru miró a Sasuke, que había apartado la mirada.

—"_Eso_", comenzó, cerrando los ojos y echándose hacia atrás, —"es algo que los demás deben decir." Kiba miró a Sasuke, sin ignorar lo tenso que se había colocado, o la mirada que Shikamaru le había dado cuando él mencionó secretos. Por una vez, sin embargo, decidió guardar silencio, Sasuke no parecía el tipo de revelar secretos ante la presión, lo más probable es que no mencionara nada más. Por ahora, sólo era un juego de espera hasta que él y los demás confiaran en él y en Shino lo suficiente como para revelar sus secretos.

º

* * *

><p>º<p>

Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Ino con su pelo corto, justo por debajo de las orejas. Cuando preguntaron qué había pasado, ella se limitó a decir que quería cambiar su look. Sasuke miró a Sakura y le llamó la atención. Él no se perdió de la mirada triste en sus ojos antes de que ella se apartara. Todos ellos se sentaron y todo quedó en silencio, el aire estaba tenso. Todo el mundo miró a su alrededor uno del otro, a la espera. Naruto respiró hondo y apretó la mano de Hinata. Ella inmediatamente se puso atenta, y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza alentándolo. Naruto volvió a respirar hondo.

—"Si ustedes realmente quieren saber", dijo en voz baja a todo el grupo, —"Les contaré como obtuve realmente estas cicatrices."

Todos se miraron, y asintieron con la cabeza, casi conteniendo el aliento, sin atreverse a hablar.

º

* * *

><p>º<p>

_Chan chan chan... ¡Por fin Naruto le contará a este extraño grupo acerca de sus adorables (para mí) cicatrices! Ahora, ¿cómo creen que lo tomaran los demás? ¿Habrá lagrimas, sudor y sangre? Pues tendrán que seguir leyendo XD_

_Waaa, estoy contenta de poder inspirar a alguien para hacer sus propias traducciones. _****_me alegro por que hayas comenzado a traducir ^^, me dan más ganas de continuar haciendolo y animo! _  
><em>A proposito, <em>**dark dragon Hades... **_¿COmo supiste? ¿Estuviste leyendo el original? uuuyyy como sea, eres genial! ¿Que va a pasar a continuación? Deberías encargarte de los adelantos ajaja_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este minusculo capitulo, que lo hayan disfrutado y que hayan quedado con ganas de saber más. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios que me animan a seguir. Los kiero y hasta la próxima ^^ (o sea domingo :P)_

_Bye! _


	15. Juzgando

**Waaaa me atrasé un día! Perdón TT_TT**

**Declaimer: Como siempre no soy dueña de nada ¬¬ claro, si de la pobre traducción -.- (no estoy de humor...)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>º0º<strong>

**Capitulo 15: Juzgando**

**º0º**

* * *

><p>º<p>

Era un silencio mortal que no era interrumpido más que por un ocasional respiro profundo. Naruto acababa de terminar su historia y ahora estaba mirando al suelo, y los demás podían ver las lágrimas que caían sobre la hierba frente a él. Hinata se inclinaba a su lado, acariciando su espalda confortablemente, mientras que sus propias lágrimas cayeron.

—"Así que..." Todo el mundo miró a Naruto, que se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, —"Así que... si no quieren ser mis amigos, o... ya saben, pasar el rato conmigo, yo... yo entiendo..." Fue un momento de mortal silencio, y luego Sakura gruñó.

—"¡Naruto, idiota!" Todo el mundo, incluyendo Naruto, la miró con sorpresa. Naruto la miró a sus ojos enrojecidos, que lo miraban a él. Naruto abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido cuando, de repente, Sakura saltó hacia adelante y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él en un fuerte abrazo. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos. Hinata sintió los brazos de Sakura cruzarse por encima del de ella mientras abrazaba a Naruto y sonrió.

—"Eres un idiota, Naruto," murmuró Sakura, manteniendo apretado Naruto, —"Por supuesto que todavía vamos a ser tus amigos." Sakura se alejó y le sonrió. Naruto miró a todos ellos en un estado de shock absoluto al ver a los demás asentir y sonreírle. Uno por uno, ante el asombro de Naruto, todas las chicas lo abrazaron y los chicos le dieron palmaditas en la espalda o asintieron con la cabeza. A excepción de Lee, por supuesto, que lo abrazó mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos y exclamó en voz alta cómo un gran amigo de Naruto que

Todo el mundo miraba con sorpresa mientras las lágrimas comenzaron resbalar por las mejillas de Naruto. No pudo explicar lo que sentía, su corazón no podía controlar la alegría y el alivio que sentía. Para la sorpresa de los otros, se echó a reír, las lágrimas todavía brotaba de sus ojos.

—"G-gracias...", les dijo, mirándolos a cada uno a ojos de forma individual, verdadera gratitud brillaba en sus ojos: —"Gracias... a todos ustedes..." De su lado, Hinata sonrió, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, unos felices en ese momento. Naruto había conseguido por fin los amigos que se merecía. De repente, Sakura habló, dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

—"Parece que el suyo es mucho peor que la tuya." Era un silencio absoluto y Sasuke le dio una mirada que hizo que los otros creyeran que un agujero se abriría debajo de ella y la enviaría al infierno.

—"Ah, sí?" desafió, con los ojos ardiendo de rabia, —"¿Qué demonios te ha pasado a ti, señorita princesa? Tú no sabes una mierda lo que es perder a nadie, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no te callas de una puta vez?" El aire estaba tenso y los ojos de todos parpadearon de Sakura a Sasuke y viceversa. Finalmente Sasuke se levantó y se fue sin decir una palabra. Los otros lo vieron irse, y se quedaron en silencio.

Sakura miró al suelo antes de pararse y caminar lejos, yendo en la dirección opuesta a la que Sasuke se había ido. Ino miró a los demás, dándoles una mirada de disculpa antes de pararse y correr tras ella. Los otros se quedaron en silencio preguntándose qué iba a pasar.

Sakura estaba gruñendo en voz baja y aún asaltando lejos cuando Ino se encontró con ella. Ella se tomó un momento para recobrar el aliento.

—"No deberías haberle dicho eso," Ino le dijo en voz baja. Sakura dio un suspiro fuerte y agitada.

—"¿Por qué?" le espetó —"¡Yo sólo estaba siendo honesta!" Ino sacudió la cabeza y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, la obligó a detenerse.

—"¿Quién eres para juzgar la gravedad de la vida de una persona, especialmente comparándola con los demás?" Ino le preguntó —"Qué tal si le decimos a una chica que fue violada: "¡Oh, no es tan malo! ", porque lo comparamos con alguien que perdió a su madre en un accidente de coche? No sabemos cómo es cada situación. Pero lo que sí sé es que ambas cosas son horribles, y debemos ofrecer ayuda y consuelo para ellos, no importa lo mal que sus vidas parecen o no parecen." Sakura suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—"Lo sé, lo sé", murmuró, —"yo sólo... ¡Eso es lo que me molesta más! Todos ustedes tienen esos secretos, esas cosas malas que han pasado y que les dan un mayor entendimiento de las cosas, ¡y yo no tengo ni idea acerca de nada de eso! ¡Nada malo me ha pasado! sólo soy una 'princesa' que no entiende nada!" Ino sacudió la cabeza y envolvió a su amiga en un abrazo a la vez que Sakura soltaba lágrimas frustradas en su hombro.

—"Oh, Sakura," dijo en voz baja, acariciándole el pelo, —"Sé agradecida de que no te ha pasado nada. Ser bendecida, o incluso solamente tener suerte no es algo de lo que avergonzarse. Tú todavía puedes tratar de ser comprensiva, aunque tal vez no puedas comprender a alguien que ha atravesado por esas cosas. Pero tú deber ser la roca sólida, la esperanza para dar a una persona que no todo el mundo es malo. Ahora bien, si te juzgan por eso... Bueno, eso son ellos. " Sakura se apartó del abrazo y le dio a su amiga una pequeña sonrisa.

—"Gracias, Ino...", dijo antes de apagarse, su sonrisa desapareció, —"Yo sólo deseo..." Ino sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—"No tiene sentido que se desee algo distinto de lo que ya está determinado", dijo, —"Tú sólo puedes hacer lo mejor posible." Sakura negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se endurecieron

—"¿Cómo puedo sacar lo mejor de esta situación?" preguntó ella, justo por debajo de los gritos. Ino la hizo callar y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—"Tú tienes amigos", le recordó con una sonrisa, —"Naruto, Hinata, Lee, incluso Sasuke, y los demás. Mantenlos cerca mientras puedas, Sakura. Nos ayudarán a las dos. ¿Puedes confiar en ellos, y en mí?" Sakura suspiró, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su mano. Finalmente, ella asintió con la cabeza. Ino sonrió.

—"Bien. Sin embargo, aún tienes que pedir disculpas a Sasuke, pronto, antes de que lo pierdas"

º

* * *

><p>º<p>

Sasuke estaba sentado meditando sobre un banco cerca del frente de la escuela. El pasado de Naruto fue terrible, admitía eso. Pero, ¿cómo podría una chica como Sakura, que probablemente nunca atravesó por nada malo en su vida, decirle que su pasado no fue tan malo? ¿Qué sabía ella acerca de todo eso? Oyó unos pasos a su izquierda, pero los ignoró. Los pasos se detuvieron en el extremo del banco, y se quedó en silencio. Un momento después Sasuke levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Sakura, de pie insegura cerca del banco. Los ojos de Sasuke de inmediato se estrecharon y se alejó

—"¿Qué quieres?" gruñó. Sakura respiró, decidida a no tener mala educación. Se recordó a sí misma lo que había dicho y sintió una profunda culpa en sus intestinos. Sakura se humedeció los labios y respiró hondo, tratando de pensar en algo que decir. Finalmente suspiró.

—"¿Puedo sentarme?" Se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que Sasuke finalmente suspirara y se encogiera de hombros. Ella lo tomó como un sí y se sentó en el otro extremo de la banca, poniendo un montón de espacio entre ellos. Sakura respiró hondo, pedir disculpas no era lo que hacia mejor.

—"Yo... lo siento... Sobre lo que dije antes..." Si Sasuke se sorprendió de su disculpa, lo ocultó bien. Sasuke miró a la tierra y enterró su zapato en la tierra.

—"Como sea." Sakura lo miró.

—"Oye, te estoy dando una disculpa sincera aquí, ¡por lo que podrías al menos mírame!" Sasuke levantó la cabeza y la miró. ella sintió que su respiración se detenía por un momento cuando sus ojos oscuros, melancólicos y ardientes de comprensión se encontraron con los de ella

—"¿Y por qué te estás disculpando, exactamente?" le espetó, con lo que pudo salir de su trance, —"¿Porque crees que te has equivocado? ¿O porque Ino te lo dijo?"

En lugar de enojarse, Sakura se volvió para mirar hacia el suelo y suspiró.

—"¿Quién va a juzgar cuan mal el pasado de una persona es?" -preguntó, volviendo sus ojos hacia él quién parecía un poco sorprendido —"Yo no sé mucho acerca de tener un mal pasado, pero estoy tratando de entender. Y... Yo sé que yo podría tener un mal futuro, por lo que estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor posible mientras pueda. " Esta última parte la susurró, pero Sasuke lo captó. Él la observaba.

—"¿Qué va a pasar?" preguntó con cuidado, —"¿Es lo mismo que Ino está escondiendo?" Sakura suspiró de nuevo y lo miró.

—"Yo ..." Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos y su respiración era entrecortada. De repente sintió una mano en el hombro y miró con sorpresa al ver a Sasuke ahí, mirándola con ojos preocupados e intensos. Sakura no podía evitarlo, ella se volvió y le echó los brazos apretados alrededor del cuello de Sasuke.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se puso rígido cuando ella lo abrazó, y Sakura en parte, esperaba que él la empujara lejos, pero después de un segundo él la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Después de unos momentos la dejó ir, sintiendo su calor de las mejillas hacia arriba. Se secó los ojos y sollozó. Se quedó en silencio, y Sasuke no regresó hasta el otro extremo del banco, sino que miraba desde su lado con ojos calculadores. Sakura suspiró.

—"No siempre fui así, ya sabes", le dijo: —"Yo solía ser más feliz, risueña... La gente realmente quería estar cerca de mí. Pero entonces, Ino... Y yo sólo cambié Creo que... ese tipo de cosas cambian a la gente... " Fue un momento en silencio. Sasuke sabía que si él la presionaba, él podría conseguir que Sakura le dijera lo que estaba mal con Ino. Pero con ella estando frágil, él no quería que ella lo dijera y luego lamentarlo más tarde. Además, era más la historia de Ino que contar, cuando ella estuviera lista.

Sakura suspiró y miró a Sasuke, que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas y se volvió para mirarla. Sakura simplemente sonrió y se levantó.

—"Vamos, probablemente deberíamos volver con los otros antes de que empiecen a preocuparse", dijo. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Sakura se volvió para empezar a caminar, luego vaciló y se volteó. Sasuke levantó una ceja interrogativo, y ella respiró hondo antes de agarrar la parte delantera de su camisa y tirando de él, al presionar sus labios con los suyos. Fue rápido, pero dulce, y Sakura se alejó con sus mejillas ardiendo.

—"Gracias", murmuró, y se alejó. De repente le agarró la mano y la hizo girar, envolviendo un brazo por la cintura mientras apretaba los labios en los suyos. Éste era más largo, y los labios de Sakura se movieron con los de él. Después de un momento se apartaron y Sakura se dio cuenta de que su rostro era de color rojo brillante, mucho más oscuro que el color rosa de su pelo.

—"De nada", le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa leve, que ella encontró atractiva y molesta al mismo tiempo. Sakura rodó los ojos y sonrió cuando Sasuke tomó su mano y tiró de ella hacia los demás.

Ino prácticamente gritaba de alegría cuando los dos se aparecieron de nuevo cogidos de la mano, y Sakura rodó los ojos, el mayor rubor en su rostro. Naruto explicó a Hinata lo que estaba volviendo loco a todos alrededor y sonrió. Esto hizo que Sakura le mandara una mirada a Naruto, su rubor cada vez mayor. Los chicos lanzaron bromas a Sasuke al respecto, pero él simplemente rodó los ojos, sólo un color rosa pálido coloreaban sus mejillas. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que alguno de ellos había visto ruborizarse a Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino sonrió mientras miraba a su alrededor al grupo feliz, riendo. Todos ellos se divertían, todos ellos se apoyaban mutuamente, y lo más importante, nadie juzgaba a nadie. Sus ojos se volvieron un poco triste. Ojalá el resto del mundo pudieran seguir su ejemplo.

—"Oye Ino, ¿estás bien?" se giró para ver Kiba frunciendo el ceño. Ella le dio una sonrisa.

—"¡Por supuesto! Sólo un poco distraída. Así Sakura, ¿cuando piensan tener su primera cita?"

º

* * *

><p><strong><em>Obviamente es una gran amistad T_T, me emocione. Al parecer nacerá un romance jaja aunque era obvio.<em>**

**_Disculpen por mi retraso, ayer tuve muchas cosas que hacer y no me hice del tiempo suficiente para subir la continuación. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por seguir la historia y agregar como favoritos. Realmente esas muestran hacen que me sienta bien traduciendo. ¡Gracias a todos!_**

**_Ahora en el próximo capitulo, ¿Seguirá todo tranquilo? ¿Más drama aparecerá? ¿Lllegaran nuevos personajes? Lean, lean, lean y descubranlo!_**

**_Hasta la Próxima :)_**


	16. Metáfora

_Por fin llego con la continuación, debo a ustedes una disculpa por la demora pero es que he entrado en periodo de examenes y ha sido un infierno!_

_**Declaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>º0º<strong>

**Capitulo 16: Metáfora**

**º0º**

* * *

><p>º<p>

Shikamaru no se molestó en cubrir su boca al escaparsele un bostezo ruidoso. Se sentó en un banco delante de la escuela, a la espera de que se iniciaran las clases. Por lo general, Shikamaru todavía estaría durmiendo a esas horas, pero su madre estaba cansada de que él llegara tarde, y no era prudente protestar cuando la señora Nara se enojaba. Shikamaru dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Alguien sentado en la hierba con su música a todo volumen por lo que podía escuchar cada palabra, dejándolo preguntarse cómo no era completamente sordo. De lo que escuchó, fue la canción "Girl All the Bad Boys Want" por Bowling for Soup, o algo así. Shikamaru no le prestaba atención a las bandas, o por lo menos hablar de la música, como mucho. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza para mirar al cielo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—"¿Disfrutando las nubes?" Shikamaru se volvió a ver a Ino de pie en el otro extremo del banco, le sonreía. Se sentó junto a él y miró hacia el cielo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—"Me encantan las nubes", dijo a la ligera, con una mirada soñadora en su cara. Shikamaru la observó por un segundo antes de dar vuelta la cara para mirar al cielo otra vez.

—"Son tan tranquilas y pacíficas", continuó, —"Ellas simplemente fluyen donde el viento las lleva, sin complicaciones." Shikamaru se quedó en silencio un momento.

—"Las tormentas son complicadas," le recordó. Ino le sonrió tristemente antes de mirar de nuevo las nubes y encogiéndose de hombros.

—"Las cosas malas en la vida, se convierten en tormentas", ella le dijo —"Incluso las nubes se ponen tristes, se enojan. Sin embargo nunca se complican. Las nubes muestran sus emociones, directamente, sin mentiras, o perderse en la traducción." Shikamaru levantó un poco las cejas a ella.

—"¿Qué es eso?" Ella arrastró sus ojos lejos de las nubes y le sonrió.

—"Solo otra metáfora de la vida", dijo simplemente, y recogió sus cosas y se levantó. Ino agitó la mano y le lanzó un adiós antes de marcharse. Shikamaru la vio marcharse antes de volver a mirar el cielo de nuevo. Nubes... Deseó ser una nube...

—"Oye, ¿estás drogado o algo así?" Shikamaru fue sacado de sus pensamientos y se volvió a ver a la chica que había hablado con él. Tenía el pelo rubio arena atado en cuatro colas de caballo extraños y profundos ojos azules, y tenía una ceja levantada hacia él.

_¡Porque ella es la chica que todos los malos quieren!  
><em>_(Cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want!)_

Shikamaru levantó una ceja de vuelta a la chica.

—"No", respondió él brevemente. La muchacha lo observó y resopló antes de marcharse. Shikamaru la vio marcharse antes de frotar la parte posterior de su cabeza. _Mujeres..._

_º_

* * *

><p>º<p>

Se sentó con los demás en el almuerzo de nuevo, y por alguna razón todo el mundo parecía más hablador de lo habitual. Naruto y Lee estaban hablando de que Lee tuvo su spandex (Shikamaru estaba realmente esperando que Naruto no quisiera conseguir un par), Sakura estaba hablando con Sasuke e Ino, y Kiba estaba preguntándole a Shino acerca de insectos por alguna extraña razón. Hinata, simplemente se sentó cerca de Naruto, como siempre, sonriendo y contestando cada vez que Naruto le preguntaba o le decía algo.

Shikamaru miraba al cielo, observando las nubes perezosamente formando su camino a través del cielo, y comenzó a dormitar. De repente, un sonido de timbre estalló en el aire y todo el mundo saltó de sorpresa, sus ojos se dirigieron a Ino. Ella bajó la mirada sorprendida a su reloj.

—"Oh, lo siento chicos", se rió ella, apagando su temporizador, —"Tengo que regresar a casa temprano hoy." Ella y Sakura reunieron sus cosas y se levantaron.

—"¿Adónde van?" Kiba preguntó con curiosidad. Ino y Sakura se miraron antes de que Ino les diera una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—"Oh, sólo tengo un chequeo en el consultorio médico, eso es todo. Bueno, ¡metengo que ir!" Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada, que no pasó desapercibido por los ojos observadores de Shikamaru, antes de que las dos chicas se fueran. Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento antes de que la conversación se reanudara. Shikamaru suspiró y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Dejó que el sol calentara su cara y la brisa rizó su pelo como él pensaba. Sakura, obviamente, sabía de que se trataba lo de Ino,y Shikamaru podía suponer ya que no podía estar seguro de que Sasuke sabía o no. Sakura quizás le haya dicho, pero podía apostar que Sasuke sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no sabía específicamente.

Shikamaru soltó otro bostezo y soltó otro suspiro inaudible. Las nubes eran una buena metáfora para la vida, pero Ino era una metáfora y de sí misma. Si tan sólo pudieran ser nubes, sin complicaciones...

º

* * *

><p>º<p>

Después de la escuela Shikamaru paseó por el parque solo antes de encontrar un buen lugar en el césped para tumbarse. Se quedó con las manos detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos vagando sin rumbo a través del cielo, con todas las nubes a la vista. Shikamaru pensaba en las cosas malas que les habían ocurrido a sus amigos en el pasado. Nunca había sido particularmente desafortunado, y no sabía exactamente lo que Naruto o Sasuke o Lee o Hinata sentían, pero él sabía que sus pasados tenían que hacerles daño, aunque algunos lo trataran de manera diferente que otros.

Sasuke canaliza su tristeza y la desgracia en ira hacia su hermano, mientras que Naruto, Hinata, y Lee parecían mantener la profunda tristeza en su interior, pero tratando de hacer lo mejor con ella. Shikamaru había estado un poco sorprendido de que Naruto no parecía tener algún tipo desprecio u odio hacia los que le llamaban con nombres malos o lo alejaban como un pedazo de basura, sino que simplemente parecía aceptarlo y creer.

—"¿Está obsesionado con el cielo, o sólo eres perezoso?" Shikamaru apartó la vista del cielo para observar a la chica de antes, ella lo miró con las manos en las caderas. Shikamaru se frotó los ojos y se cubrió un bostezo.

—"¿No eres demasiado joven para ser una acosadora?" preguntó lánguidamente, parpadeando a ella. La chica lo miró.

—¡"Yo no soy una acosadora!" le espetó —"Solo acabo de verte y pensé en ver cual era tu problema, ya que eres un bicho raro. ¡Cada vez que te veo en el pasillo o en cualquier otro lugar estás durmiendo o bien como si estuvieras a punto de quedarte dormido en cualquier momento! " Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, sofocando otro bostezo.

—"Dormir no es preocupante", fue todo lo que dijo. La chica rodó los ojos.

—"Sólo eres un idiota flojo", murmuró ella, cruzando los brazos. Shikamaru, simplemente se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—"Así que, ¿vas a decirme tú nombre, o qué?" preguntó, abriendo un poco su ojo para mirarla. Ella lo miró de nuevo.

—"Es más cortés presentarse uno mismo primero" Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos otra vez.

—"No preguntaste, y tú eres la que me acecha a mí." Él oyó el gruñido de la chica.

—"¡Estúpido idiota!" le espetó —"¡Yo debería patearte el culo!" Shikamaru respiraba de manera uniforme, no parecía desconcertado.

—"Demasiado esfuerzo", murmuró, —"Además, no peleo con chicas." La muchacha dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

—"¿También eres sexista? Caray, eres tan... ¡Ah!" Shikamaru siguió con la respiración de manera uniforme y no le contestó. Ella frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante.

—"Oye, ¿estás durmiendo cuando estoy hablándote?" Shikamaru abrió los ojos y gimió. Se sentó y se frotó la cabeza, mirándola a ella.

—"Joder, mujer problemática", murmuró, frotándose el cuello, —"Eres como mi mamá." Ella lo miró y abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando de repente alguien gritó. Los dos se volvieron a ver a un hombre vestido de negro con la cara pintada color morado saludándola a ella desde la acera, de pie junto a una más corta, de cabello color rojo pálido, cuyos ojos parecían estar ardiendo en Shikamaru como el fuego. La joven suspiró y se volvió a Shikamaru con una mirada fría.

—"Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego, idiota perezoso," lanzó ella, comenzando a alejarse. Shikamaru se despidió perezosamente de ella.

—"Adiós, mujer problemática." Ella se volvió hacia él, colocando una mano en la cadera.

—"Es Temari." Shikamaru se limitó a asentir. La chica lo miró antes de rodar sus ojos.

—"¿Y tu nombre, idiota perezoso?" Shikamaru sonrió un poco, lo cual no hacía a menudo.

—"Shikamaru". Temari sonrió antes de volverse y salir sin decir una palabra. Shikamaru observaba a los tres alejarse, consiguiendo otra mirada gélida del muchacho con el pelo rojo antes de que desaparecieran de su vista. Shikamaru suspiró, pensando otra vez en lo de antes, con Ino, Naruto, Hinata, y los demás. Ahora dejando de lado sus sus pensamientos, el perezoso se echó hacia atrás y entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos escudriñando el cielo por otra metáfora de la vida.

º

* * *

><p>º<p>

¿Estuvo un poco confuso?  
>Tal vez demore un poco en actualizar por que se me han acabado las traducciones de respaldo y tendré que empezar del 17 al 21 para terminar de una buena vez.<p>

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y nuevamente... Disculpen por el atraso...

Los quiero 3

Hasta la próxima!


	17. Gente Buena

_Hello!_  
><em>Bueno, ha pasado un buen tiempo (lo sé, demasiado) pero por respeto no los llenaré de excusas absurdas para que me den su perdón y así lograr que no me maten. En mi defensa diré que no he estado en un buen momento y no me tomé la molestia de seguir con este proyecto... Lo siento a los que les interesa realmente saber el final de esta historia.<em>  
><em>Nuevo capitulo, corto eso sí, pero con noticias importantes para el grupo<em>

_**Declaimer**: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, soy una traductora con problemas transtornales pero eso solo es un detalle._

_Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<br>Capitulo 17: Gente Buena  
>o0o<br>**

* * *

><p>Hinata bajó a la cocina arrastrando los pies a la mañana siguiente, aferrada a su bastón con su mano derecha, y se sentó en su asiento habitual en la mesa. Oyó ruidos de tintineo a su izquierda y derecha, es decir, Neji y Hanabi ya estaban sentados en sus lugares habituales. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, y para ellael aire tenía una sensación extraña a. Hinata frunció el ceño.<p>

—"Um... ¿está todo b-bien?" —preguntó ella con preocupación. Invisible a ella, Neji y Hanabi intercambiaron una mirada. La cara deHanabi se iluminó con una sonrisa enorme, y la comisura de los labios de Neji se torcieron hacia arriba.

—"Hablé con padre de antes de que saliera a trabajar", comenzó a Neji con indiferencia, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Hinata frunció el ceño, sintiendo su preocupación fluir. ¿Estaba en problemas por alguna razón? ¿Estaba su padre enojado? Hanabi vio lo que estaba haciendo Neji, y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

—"¿Y-y qué h-ha dicho?" Hinata preguntó tímidamente, al presionar sus dedos uno contra otro con preocupación. Neji vio el estrés que Hinata estaba pasando y decidió acabar con aquello. Él sonrió.

—"Es posible". Hinata frunció el ceño por un momento antes de que su rostro se iluminnara, y dejó caer su mandíbula.

—"¿De verdad...?" se quedó sin aliento debido a la incredulidad. Hanabi comenzó a reírse, lo que llevo a una risa a carcajadas, y se amplió sonrisa de Neji

—"Sí, Hinata," él dijo, —"Va a suceder." Hinata sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero las ignoró. Ella colocó sus manos sobre su boca y se echó a reír sin control, junto con Hanabi, que había salido de su silla para abrazarla. Neji sonrió ante la escena. Nunca había visto tan feliz a Hinata. A veces, las cosas buenas le suceden a gente buena.

* * *

><p>Sakura caminó lentamente por la acera, con la mano ligeramente unida a la Sasuke. Simplemente estaban caminando por ahí, sin rumbo, simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Ella había invitado a Ino a ir con ellos antes, pero ella se había negado diciendo a Sakura y Sasuke <em>"necesitan su tiempo a solas".<em> Esta declaración hizo que Sakura se sonrojase y sacudir la cabeza ante las travesuras de su amiga. Sin embargo, ella estaba disfrutando el momento que pasaba con Sasuke. Cuanto más estaba con él, se iba enterando de que él no era tan grosero y despreocupado como parecía.

—"¿En qué estás pensando?" La cabeza de Sakura se disparó y miró a Sasuke, que la observaba atentamente. Luchó contra un rubor y se encogió de hombros.

—"Solo que no eres tan malo después de todo," bromeó, y se rió cuando él frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, con las mejillas ligeramente cepillado de color rosa. Se quedaron en silencio por un segundo más, y siguieron caminando, mirando las nubes y las aves por encima de sus cabezas, mientras que robaban miradas el uno al otro cuando no pensaba que estaban viendo. Después de un momento el teléfono de Sakura sonó y ella lo buscó en el bolsillo, mirando la identificación de llamadas antes de moverlo de un tirón para abrirlo.

—"¿Hola?" -respondió ella con alegría. Sasuke observaba atentamente como la luz parecía escurrirse de la cara de Sakura, y puso la mano sobre su boca.

—"¿C-cuándo?" -preguntó ella con voz débil y temblorosa. Sasuke se tensó mientras que el rostro de ella se puso más pálido, y una lágrima se deslizó por el costado de su cara. Esa lágrima, esa única lágrima, le daban ganas de llegar y abrazarla, para mantenerla estrechada en sus brazos y protegerla de todo lo que la ponía triste. Pero en cambio, esperó tensamente. Finalmente Sakura colgó el teléfono. Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua por un momento. Cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, el teléfono se deslizó de sus dedos y Sakura cayó de rodillas. Sasuke la cogió de los codos y la atrajo hacia sí, mientras ella sollozaba en su camisa. Él la dejó llorar durante unos minutos, antes de murmurar.

—"¿Qué pasa?" Sakura negó con la cabeza y trató de secarse los ojos. Entonces levantó la cara hacia él y le susurró al oído. Sus ojos se abrieron, y Sakura comenzó otra ronda de las lágrimas frescas que brotan de sus ojos hacia su camisa. Sasuke tragó saliva y acercó a Sakura contra él, pasándo una mano por su cabello y dibujando círculos de consuelo en la espalda. A veces, las cosas malas le suceden a gente buena.

_Turn away_

_If you could get me a drink_

_Of water_

'_Cuz my lips are chapped and faded_

_Call my Aunt Marie_

Todo el mundo se presentó al día siguiente en el almuerzo con excepción de Ino y Sakura. Cuando le preguntaron dónde estaban a Sasuke, este simplemente negó con la cabeza y les dijo que Sakura estaría allí más tarde.

_Help her gather all my things_

_And bury me in all my favorite colors_

_My sisters and my brothers, still_

_I will not kiss you_

Sakura apareció unos minutos más tarde, con los ojos bordeados de color rojo. Sasuke se levantó y rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de ella. Todo el mundo se levantó y se reunieron a su alrededor, tratando de consolarla.

'_Cause the hardest part of this_

_Is leavin' you_

Sakura lloró y negó con la cabeza, ya que le preguntaron qué había sucedido. Ellos se calmaron cuando Sakura se secó los ojos, y Sasuke le tomó la mano. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

_And I just hope you know_

_That if you say good bye today_

_I'd ask you to be true…_

Sakura negó con la cabeza y miró a través de los ojos empapados.

"Ino... tiene cáncer..."

_'Cause the hardest part of this_

_Is leavin' you…_

_o0o_

* * *

><p><em>OMG, Una noticia buena y otra bastante mala. A veces la vida es injusta y solo debemos afrontarla, y para ello tenemos a nuestra familia y amigos.<em>

_La historia se pone interesante, ahora, ¿como afrontaran los chicos esta triste realidad? Esta vez, lo descubriran más temprano que tarde (estoy realizando un compromiso conmigo misma u.u)_

_Gracias por leer y apoyar y siento haberlos dejado por tanto tiempo..._  
><em>Hasta erl próx capi :)<em>

_(PD: arreglado :P)_


	18. Increíble

**_Buenas tardes!_**  
><em>Nueva actualización, feliz por demorarme menos de una semana y sin dejarlos esperar demasiado.<em>  
><em>Tengo una aclaración respecto al capitulo anterior, y que me recalcaron en sus reviews (gracias a aquellos), sobre el pequeño párrafo que se me ha quedado en ingles. Para la tranquilidad de los lectores no se me olvido traducirlo, solo se me olvido borrarlo en la edición pero ya lo he corregido, así que no se preocupen si se saltaron una parte por que no fue así, era el mismo del que seguía.<em>

_**Declaimer: La historia y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, no me he robado nada solo trabajo arduamente traduciendo lo mejor posible.**_

_****Ahora al Capitulo.  
>Enjoy!<em>

_(Discúlpenme por cualquier error, me duele la cabeza a morir (no exagero, muero!(Me encanka hacer parentesis dentro de otros parentesis XD) ) y no me he dado el trabajo de releer, cualquier cosa avisar x review para corregir lo antes posible. Gracias)_

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<br>Cap 18: Increíble  
>o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo el grupo se reunió a fuera del hospital, la mayoría de ellos con flores en la mano. Hinata agarró el brazo de Naruto, tanto para el movimiento como para mantener la calma. Todos estaban en silencio mientras caminaban en el interior del hospital. Les había costado mucho convencer a Sakura, pero finalmente fue Ino quien convenció a la gente que trabajaba en el hospital para que Naruto y los demás pudieran verla. Sakura les salió al encuentro en la recepción. Todo el mundo, excepto Hinata, podía ver que no había conseguido dormir, había profundas bolsas bajo sus ojos, y ellos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Su cabello parecía como si ella lo hubiera cepillado hace unos pocos días atrás, y apenas llevaba algún tipo de maquillaje. Sasuke se acercó a ella primero, tomándola de la mano reconfortantemente. Ella asintió con la cabeza y trató de darle una pequeña sonrisa, pero le salió más bien una mueca.<p>

—"Les mostrare su habitación", dijo en una temblorosa, débil, y cansada voz. Hinata no podía ver a Sakura, pero ella podía adivinar su apariencia por su voz, y su corazón se contrajo.

—"Vamos, Hinata," murmuró Naruto en su oído, cuidadosamente tirando de ella para seguir a los demás. Hinata podía oír la preocupación y la tristeza en su voz, pero permaneció en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza y permitiéndole llevarla. Caminaron en un silencio solemne, y Kiba miró el grupo a su alrededor. Todos ellos, incluso Lee, no hicieron ni un sonido o un intento de hacer una broma para aligerar el estado de ánimo. No es que no pudieran culpar a ninguno de ellos, el no había conocido al grupo por mucho tiempo, pero ya por alguna razón él no tenía ganas de alejarse de ellos, incluso si se trataba de manejar una gran cantidad de cosas ya. Shino parecía llegar a la misma conclusión, tranquilo.

El grupo llegó a una habitación al final del pasillo, habitación 109. La puerta estaba abierta, pero Sakura llamó a la estructura de la puerta de todos modos.

—"Adelante" La voz era alegre, pero todo el mundo podía decir que aguantaba un dolor oculto. Todos ellos entraron con timidez, y sus corazones se rompieron a la vista de Ino. Su cabeza estaba envuelta en un pañuelo azul brillante, que parecía coincidir con sus ojos todavía brillantes, pero cansados, dándole un aspecto más maduro de lo que debe pertenecer a un adolescente, y llevaba una bata blanca del hospital, que igualó todo blanco y estéril en el habitación. Todos se reunieron alrededor vacilantes, Sakura de inmediato se fue a su lado y tomándola de la mano, Sasuke justo a su lado. Ino sonrió cuando vio a Naruto dudar, el cambio incómodo.

—"Vengan aquí, Naruto, Hinata," dijo ella, tocando el otro lado de la cama. Naruto parecía incierto por un momento antes de caminar a su lado, tirando cerca a Hinata a su lado. Ino le sonrió antes de pasar a los demás.

—"Gracias por venir, chicos", dijo, —"Esto significa mucho para mí, realmente." Todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que era sincero, y si se veían lo suficientemente cerca, se podía detectar la pequeña reunión de lágrimas en el fondo de sus ojos. Esto hizo que casi todos los demás soltaran unas lagrimas, y Sasuke apretó la mano de Sakura reconfortandola. Ino sonrió con tristeza, forzando a las lágrimas permanecer en su lugar y tomar una respiración profunda.

—"Supongo que ustedes quieren saber la historia, ¿eh?" Nadie dijo nada, pero nadie tenía que hacerlo. Ino asintió con la cabeza y miró sus manos, que recogió en las sábanas que cubrían la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

—"Yo tuve cáncer hace unos cinco años. Pase por la quimioterapia, luche contra él, y se fue. Pero entonces... empezó a volver. Lo enfrente de nuevo, y se fue por poco. Pero luego volvió, peor. Ahora tengo cáncer terminal. Yo no voy a entrar en los detalles, por supuesto, yo se que ustedes entienden el sentido de la misma. Esta vez, sin embargo, no voy a hacer la quimioterapia." Sakura negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, aunque unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon por su rostro. Ino miró con tristeza y le pasó el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

—"¿Por qué no?" Naruto se quebró, y aunque su voz sonaba enojada, la tristeza se detecta fácilmente en su voz. Hinata lucho contra sus lágrimas y se aferró a la mano de Naruto. Ino suspiró.

—"Sé que puede parecer que me estoy rindiendo", dijo, aferrándose a las sabanas de nuevo antes de ver a Naruto directamente a los ojos, —"Pero no lo estoy. Elijo mi propio destino. Yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en la quimioterapia. Esto no va a desaparecer. Va a volver, y de vuelta, ida y vuelta, hasta que finalmente haya tenido suficiente. Pero yo no voy a poner mi cuerpo, o a la gente que quiero, a través de eso. Tu tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles en algún momento de tu vida, y este es uno de los míos."

Naruto se quedó mirando la determinación en los ojos de Ino antes de que mirara a otro lado. Ino sonrió y extendió la mano libre para él. Él la agarró con la mano que no sujetaba la de Hinata y miró a Ino de nuevo.

—"Tu eres una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido, Naruto", dijo ella, sonriendole sinceramente, —"Pero una cosa que tienes que recordar es que tu pasado no es lo que te define. Es lo que construyes por tí mismo en el presente y por futuro es lo que te hace ser quien eres en realidad. Tienes un carácter dulce y quieres ayudar a otros a pesar de lo que has pasado. Eso te hace la persona más valiente que he conocido. Y creo que vas a hacer grandes cosas, y ser una mejor persona de lo que ya eres ahora, y lo mismo ocurre con todos los presentes."

Naruto miró hacia abajo, e Ino levantó la mano para inclinar la barbilla, y todo el mundo vio lágrimas en los ojos azules y llorosos del chico. Ino le sonrió y se volvió hacia Hinata. Alargó la mano y tocó la mano de la chica, y Hinata se sobresaltó un poco.

—"Hinata", dijo Ino, riendo un poco, —"Otra persona increíble. Tu has cambiado a tanta gente sin ni siquiera saberlo. Quiero decir, quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero todo el mundo se reunieron por ti, y en parte por la capacidad de Naruto para nunca dar marcha atrás de las personas, incluso cuando son tan molestos como Sasuke." Todos se rieron de esto, y se rió Hinata. Ino sonrió de nuevo.

—"Tu tienes un gran corazón", dijo, —"Uno de los más grandes que he encontrado en mucho tiempo. Solo tu eres capaz de descubrir los secretos de cada persona aquí, y dejar que ellos confíen en ti y entre ellos. Un poco de amor recorre un largo camino, Hina. Es tu decisión si deseas o no transmitirla". Hinata sollozó y se llevó las manos lejos de Naruto y Ino para subirlas y dejar caer los anteojos. Naruto inmediatamente capto, y le dejo quitárselos.

—"D-desearía poder v-verte", le susurró Hinata, sus esferas grises y vidriosas por las lágrimas fluyeron. Ino sonrió.

—"No sabes cuánto puedes ver de verdad sin los ojos, Hina", respondió ella. Hinata sollozó de nuevo, e Ino sonrió antes de pasar a Sakura. Ino se frotó la mano reconfortante, y Sakura alzó los ojos llorosos para encontrarse con la mirada de Ino.

—"Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Sakura," ella le dijo —"Tu has estado conmigo en todo. Tú estabas allí para mí cuando yo pensaba que no había nadie. Tu fuiste mi base, mi muleta que utilizaba para mantenerme en la vida real. Tu diste y todavía me das esperanza, Sakura. Y te doy las gracias por ello. Tú eres una persona fantástica, y no siempre te dejes creer de otra manera. Te amo, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? " Sakura se secó los ojos y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella se agachó y se abrazó a Ino, quien la abrazó con una sonrisa. Se soltaron e Ino miró a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

—"Tu también una persona increíble", dijo, —"Ser capaz de mantener ese peso enorme sobre tus hombros. Pero tienes amigos ahora, para que todos puedan compartir la carga. Agradecelo, porque no todos los días encontrarás personas que pueden y están dispuestos a ayudar con esas pesadas cargas juntos. Eso sí, no siempre canalices la ira, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre hay una solución mejor." La sonrisa de Ino se volvió traviesa por un momento.

—"Y cuida de mi Sakura, ¿me oyes? ¡No la hagas sentir triste!" Todos se rieron y Sasuke sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras que Sakura se sonrojó y se secó los ojos. Ino sonrió a su amiga y le tomó la mano una vez más.

—"Esta es la Sakura que extrañe", murmuró, su sonrisa se hizo cada vez mayor, —"La dulce, alegre y despreocupada chica que todavía protege a sus amigos sin importar lo que pase." Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga, e Ino se volvió hacia los demás.

—"Todos ustedes son increíbles en su propia manera", afirmó, antes de reírse, —"¡Espero no haber usado esa palabra demasiado para que haya perdido su valor! Pero todos ustedes, por favor, recuerden que ustedes se tienen uno al otro, y nunca dejen que alguno se vaya por cosas de poca monta. Recuerden lo que es importante en la vida. Recuérdense uno al otro. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Estoy haciendo que me lo prometan ahora mismo! ¡Vamos, manos en el corazón! ¡ Háganlo! " Todo el mundo puso su mano en su corazón y prometieron, la mayoría sonriendo a las payasadas de Ino. Ella sonrió y se recostó contra el marco de la cama, por una vez, luciendo aún más cansada de lo que estaba cuando ellos entraron.

—"Deberíamos irnos", murmuró Sasuke al oído de Sakura. Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, volviéndose hacia su amigo.

—"Nos vemos más tarde, yo..." dijo ella, sonriendo a medias. Ino le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—"Los veré a todos ustedes más tarde". Todos ellos intercambiaron sus adioses y salieron. Hinata sintió el aire fresco llegar a su cara, ya que estaba en el exterior y se detuvo. Naruto, que seguía sosteniendo su mano, la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—"¿Algo está mal, Hinata?" Se detuvo un instante.

—"¿N-no quieres v-ver a I-Iruka?" Naruto miró hacia atrás al edificio y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"I don't…. think it would help at the moment," he said cautiously. Hinata was silent for a second before nodding, walking to his side and once again letting him lead her away.

—"Yo no... creo que eso ayudaría en este momento", dijo con cautela. Hinata se quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de asentir, caminando a su lado una vez más y dejando que él la llevara lejos

* * *

><p><em>Es comprensible si han llorado o si sientes ganas de llorar (yo aun no me repongo del todo TT-TT) debido a las hermosas palabras de Ino.<em>

_Esta visita al hospital fue mas bien una despedida y le ha quedado expectacular a MadHope, sus palabras realmente me han llegado directamente a mi. Bueno ha sido un capitulo hermoso y ya llegamos a la recta final._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y espero ansiosa sus comentarios._

_Con amor, Saia 3_


	19. Adiós

Pues como dicen; mas vale tarde que nunca. Estamos a tan solo dos capítulos del final, lo que realmente me pone feliz.  
>A todos los que lloraron por el capitulo anterior, por que se que lo hicieron, prepárense para este ya que es 3.000 veces peor!<p>

**Declaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia son mias. No tengo nada! Solo trabajo como traductora ¬¬**

Sin mas,

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<br>****Cap 19: Good Bye  
>o0o<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>0o0<strong>

Pasó un mes. Los médicos dijeron que Ino no iba a durar después de Acción de Gracias. Ella falleció un sábado de diciembre. Su funeral se llevó a cabo algunos fines de semana después de eso, en un domingo. Todos sus amigos fueron invitados a asistir, incluso Naruto. Además Kiba y Shino, quienes ella no había conocido por tanto tiempo. Resulta que poco después de que todo el grupo fuera a visitarla un día, Ino escribió una breve carta diciendo que le gustaría que todos asistieran a su funeral, sin importar nada. También dijo, sorprendentemente, que le gustaría que alguno de ellos dijera algunas cosas.

—"Sé que ninguno de mi familia sabe de los nuevos amigos que he hecho", su madre leyó la carta, secándose las lágrimas y la nariz antes de continuar, —"Pero me gustaría que todos asistieran a mi funeral. Sé que voy va a tener uno, es sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Puedo decir que sobreviví lo que probablemente se suponía que tenia que vivir. También me gustaría que dijeran algo, si ellos quisieran. Sé que Sakura, mi mejor amiga, podría tener algunas cosas que decir. Como la mayoría de mi familia lo sabe, ella es mi mejor amiga, y yo la amo con todo mi corazón. También Naruto Uzamaki. Entiendo que a algunas personas que asisten a mi funeral no les agrade él por alguna razón, pero por favor, denle una oportunidad. Estoy segura de que si se le conoce como yo y todos mis amigos lo hacen, podrán ver lo increíble que es en realidad, tal como lo hicimos. Los quiero a todos, y les deseo toda la felicidad. Cuídense, y nunca se pierden a ustedes mismos."

Hubo un silencio alrededor de la tumba. La gente vestida de negro sollozó o gritó por completo. Sasuke se mantenía cerca de Sakura y le acarició el pelo mientras su camisa era empapada de lágrimas, llorando en su hombro. El corazón de Hinata le dolía, y ella se aferró a Naruto, quien la retuvo cerca. Neji estaba junto a su hermana en el silencio, dejando que Naruto la consolara mejor de lo que Neji sabía que podía. El realmente no conocía a Ino, él sólo la había visto una vez, y ni siquiera había hablado con ella. Lo que Hinata y los demás necesitaban era que se dijeran el uno por el otro que todo estaba bien, sin importar que, todo iba a estar bien. La madre de Ino, la señora Yamanaka, se secó los ojos y se acercó a Sakura.

—"S-se que es d-duro", la anciana dijo con voz ahogada, sus ojos azules que eran tan parecidos a los de Ino miraron a Sakura con lágrimas brotando de su interior, —"P-pero estoy s-segura de que ella hubiera q-querido que d-dijeras algo." Sakura sollozó y asintió. La señora Yamanaka asintió con la cabeza gracias a Dios y se apartó. Sakura dio un paso adelante, pero Sasuke la tomó de la mano.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada y se intercambiaron una mirada antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza y la dejara ir. Sakura dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la parte delantera de la multitud que rodeaba la tumba. Ella cometió el error de echar un vistazo a la lápida, que había sido recién tallada con el nombre de su mejor amiga en el frente. Sakura dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado y cayó de rodillas, una nueva ola de lágrimas frescas que fluyeron por sus mejillas. Sasuke fue inmediatamente a su lado, frotándole la espalda y susurrándole algo al oído. Después de un momento de silencio y sollozos, Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a pararse sobre sus pies, pero esta vez no salió de su lado. Sakura respiró hondo.

—"Yo", comenzó débilmente antes de aclarar la garganta: —"Yo soy Sakura. I-Ino era mi mejor amiga... Lo hicimos t-todo juntas cuando é-eramos más jóvenes. I-incluso a medida que íbamos creciendo nunca nos s-separamos como a-amigos alguna vez. E-ella era la mayor p-persona que jamás he conocido. T-todavía lo es. E-ella me hizo, y a una gran cantidad de o-otros como n-nuestros amigos, darme cuenta de lo poco que a-algunas cosas importaban en comparación a-a los demás. G-gracias a ella que conocí a Sasuke y a todos los demás. Ella era la persona mas i-increíble y l-la mejor amiga q-que podría pedir" Sakura levantó la cabeza, después de haberla inclinado hacia abajo, cuando ella comenzó a llorar en medio de su discurso, y se encontró con la mirada igualmente acuosa de Naruto.

—"N-Naruto", murmuró, —"P-Por favor... yo s-sé que ninguno de ustedes l-la conocía tanto t-tiempo como yo lo h-hice, pero aun a-así creo que s-significaría mucho para ella si t-tu dijeras algo, N-Naruto..." los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y de inmediato empezó a protestar, pero luego sintió un apretón en su mano. Miró a Hinata con sorpresa.

—"A-adelante, N-Naruto", susurró, —"P-por Ino..." Naruto la miró fijamente durante un momento antes de levantar la mirada, sus ojos se posaron en la señora Yamanaka, la madre de Ino. Ella le dio una mueca pequeña de una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza

—"V-vamos, no s-seas tímido", le dijo, —"e-es el deseo de mi hija". Naruto tragó fuerte y asintió con la cabeza, consiguiendo un apretón alentador de la mano de Hinata antes de que tomara el lugar de Sakura al frente, dándole un abrazo y a Sasuke un guiño a su paso. Una vez en frente de la multitud, Naruto se movió incómodo.

—"Erm ..." Comenzó, entonces suspiró. Alzó los ojos para mirar a cada persona, a su vez, viendo a cada persona inyectados en sangre, ojos con lagrimas secas mirándole o girándose para consolar a otros. De repente se acordó de quien habló en el funeral de su padre, un anciano sacerdote que en realidad no conocía y no le importaba.

Naruto no había hablado, incluso en su funeral, el estaba tan encadenado al dolor, y él tenía miedo de que si hablaba alguien pudiera gritar y arruinar la tumba. Los puños de Naruto estaban apretados Eso no era lo que los amigos de Ino y la familia necesitaban en esos momentos. No había de que preocuparse, y tampoco Ino. Naruto miró a cada persona una vez más, sus ojos demorándose en Hinata al recordar algo que le dijo una vez a él. Finalmente, respiró hondo y habló.

—"Soy Naruto Uzamaki", comenzó, —"Algunos de ustedes me conocen, o saben quién soy, pero eso no es por lo qué están aquí. Ino... No conocía a Ino tanto como me hubiese gustado... Sólo la conocí por un corto tiempo. Pero en el momento en que lo hice me di cuenta de que las personas como ella pueden existir." La mayoría de la gente volvió a fruncir el ceño el uno al otro en cuestión, pero Naruto siguió adelante.

—"Ella me mostró que hay gente buena en el mundo, que no todo el mundo es tan cruel como algunos piensan. Y a veces la gente, buena gente como esa, no siempre reciben lo que merecen." Naruto vio como la cabeza de Hinata se levantó a su vez que retiraba sus gafas de sol. Sonrió un poco.

—"Ino merecía más", afirmó, —"Ino merecía tener más de lo que se le dio a ella. Pero estoy seguro que cualquier persona que la conoció sabe que esa no era la forma en que lo vio. Ella estaba agradecida de en su vida a personas que la amaba, como todos lo hicimos. Ella estaba feliz de vivir y estar con su mejor amiga y llegó a conocer a nuevos amigos y se dispuso a ayudarles a sentirse mejor. Y estamos todos contentos de haber llegado a conocerla también. Ella nos sacó de nuestros propios problemas y hacernos saber que todo iba a estar bien. Ella era más sabia y más inteligente que cualquier persona que he conocido hasta ahora, y ella sólo tenía mi edad. Pero ella no se ha ido. Yo creo que nos está mirando. esperando por nosotros para tomar las decisiones correctas. Para descubrir cada uno de los secretos para que podamos comprender, de ser dulce y amable y buenos con los demás para que podamos lograr superar los tiempos agridulces. Para ser cuidadosos, incluso cuando cometemos errores, y cumplir con las promesas que conduzcan a nuevos descubrimientos. Debemos ser pacientes para ser merecedores, y mirar a Ino como nuestra increíble amiga, o nuestra hermana, prima, hija, y nuestra metáfora para la vida." Naruto se detuvo y contuvo el aliento, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

De repente, la señora Yamanaka dejó escapar un sollozo y se tambaleó hacia delante, envolviendo a Naruto en un fuerte abrazo. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando la mujer mayor lloraba sobre él, y miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo tenía lágrimas frescas, y algunos incluso le estaban sonriendo un poco.

—"G-gracias, q-querido, gracias", sollozó la señora Yamanaka, —"Gracias..." los ojos de Naruto se ablandaron y se relajó un poco.

—"No hay necesidad de darme las gracias, señora Yamanaka," le dijo en voz baja. El Sr. Yamanaka se les acercó y le dio una leve sonrisa a Naruto.

—"Claro que si la hay, Sr. Uzamaki", dijo la señora Yamanaka soltando a Naruto y se apoderó de él, —"Muchas gracias". Naruto sonrió un poco.

—"Puede llamarme solo Naruto, señor", respondió. El Sr. Yamanaka asintió con la cabeza.

—"Muy bien, Naruto", afirmó. —"Gracias".

A few more people talked, and it was silent. It started to rain, and some people left. Soon it was only the group of friends and Ino's parents. Soon, though, even they left, so it was just the group of friends; Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, all gathered around Ino's grave. One by one they placed their flowers carefully around the stone with Ino's name on it:

Algunas otras personas hablaron, y se quedaron en silencio. Empezó a llover, y algunas personas se fueron. Pronto sólo quedaron el grupo de amigos y los padres de Ino. Pronto, sin embargo,incluso ellos se fueron, por lo que solo quedaba el grupo de amigos; Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, todos se reunieron alrededor de la tumba de Ino. Uno a uno colocaron sus flores cuidadosamente alrededor de la piedra con el nombre de Ino en ella:

Ino Yamanaka

Hija hermosa, maravillosa amiga

1996-2011

Se quedaron en silencio escuchando solo el golpeteo de la lluvia. Pronto todos se habían ido a excepción de Sakura y Sasuke. Ambos estaban mojándose, pero Sasuke no quería apresurarse. Finalmente Sakura suspiró y puso las flores hacia abajo en la parte delantera, con la mano rozo sobre el nombre de Ino.

"Good bye…" she whispered. Sasuke approached her and she stood, taking his hand before they left the graveyard, leaving the rain pattering down upon the stone.

—"Adiós..." susurró. Sasuke se le acercó y se puso de pie, tomando su mano antes de salir del cementerio, dejando que la lluvia repiqueteara abajo sobre la piedra.

0o0

* * *

><p><em>¡Que bello! ¿no les parece? A puesto que esta vez si lloraron a mares.<em>  
><em>Para mi este capitulo se ha transformado en uno de mis favoritos. Bastante triste pero hermoso a la vez. Las palabras de Naruto fueron hermosas.<em>

_Ok, el final se acerca... el proyecto llega a su fin. Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios en el buzon de voz... o no. jaja_

_Hasta la proxima!_


	20. Ojos de Invierno

**He intentado de hacerlo lo mejor posible pero creo que me he saltado uno que otro error. Espero al menos que tenga coherencia y puedan entenderlo  
>Estamos en la recta final, y a pesar de los dilemas me siento satisfecha... ahora no los molesto más. A las declaraciones!<strong>

**Declaimer: _Los personajes no son mios, obviamente ¬¬ y la historia es de la increíble MasHope. Yo solo traduzco lo mejor que puedo -.-_**

**Ok, now... Enjoy!  
>Rayos...<strong>

**disfruten!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<br>Capitulo 20: Ojos de Invierno  
>o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>0o0<p>

—"¿Está bien? ¿Funcionó?"

—"Por supuesto que funcionó, son profesionales... Funcionó, ¿verdad?"

—"Sí creo que sí..."

—"Chicos sshh, creo que está despertando..."

Hinata escuchó como las voces se hacían más fuertes, y sus pensamientos difusos se volvieron más claros. Pero ¿dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era entrar en el hospital con Neji y su padre... De repente, la golpeó, y ella comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Naruto vio como la realidad golpeó en el rostro de Hinata, aunque sus ojos estaban todavía cubiertos con un paño, y tomó su mano antes de que ella empezara a hiperventilar.

—"Hinata, soy yo" dijo en voz baja, —"Estamos todos aquí. ¿Estás bien?" Hinata se relajó un poco.

—"Naruto", susurró. Todos en la sala se miraron uno al otro. El aire estaba tenso y silencioso. Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata reconfortantemente.

—"¿Estás lista, Hinata?" preguntó en voz baja, amablemente. El aliento de Hinata paró. Se detuvo un momento antes de asentir, con el corazón hinchado de emoción y miedo hasta el punto que pensó que podría estallar. Naruto vaciló antes de dejar ir su mano y llegar hasta colocarse en la esquina de la envoltura de sus ojos. Le temblaban las manos, y, finalmente, respiró hondo y empezó a tirar lejos de la tela. Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, viendo como el último pedazo de tela cayó. Era un silencio absoluto y Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata, una vez más. Fue un momento posterior antes de que Hinata respirara hondo y sus ojos se abrieran. Todo el mundo aguantó la respiración y hubo silencio antes de que la risa estallara en la sala. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hinata mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos, en verdad les miró.

—"P-puedo verlos a todos" susurró, —"¡P-puede verlos a todo ustedes!" Sakura se echó a reír, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras ella le dio a Hinata un gran abrazo.

—"Estoy tan feliz por ti, Hinata," le dijo realmente a la vez que Hinata le devolvía el abrazo, sin importarles que probablemente estuvieran derramando lágrimas sobre la otra. Neji se quedó con Tenten en un rincón, observando la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hinata finalmente consiguió lo que más quería. Lo que ella merecía. En ese momento oyó una voz a su lado.

—"O-Oh Neji, es i-increíble", Neji se volteo a ver las mejillas de Tenten bañadas en lágrimas a la vez que una sonrisa tonta se extendió en su rostro mientras observaba a Hinata siendo abrazada por todos sus amigos. Neji sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—"Lo sé." Tenten se rió y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, apoyándose a su lado. La sonrisa de Neji creció un poco, dado que ella lo sujetaba por la espalda, sin dejar de mirar a Hinata, que por fin podía mirar otra vez.

Hinata soltó una risita y se volvió para mirar a su izquierda, donde Naruto se había quedado en silencio. Él se puso en pie torpemente con la cabeza mirando hacia un lado, una mano sobre su mejilla, fingiendo que le picaba. Ella sabía la verdadera razón por la que él hacía eso, sin embargo, y extendió una mano hacia él.

—"N-Naruto..." Él se volvió un poco hacia ella, sus ojos azules la mirando a la vez que él continuaba ocultando sus mejillas. El aliento de Hinata se detuvo momentáneamente al ser atrapada por sus hermosos ojos, que eran aún más asombroso de lo que podía haber imaginado. Ella sacudió la cabeza y tomó la mano que cubría su mejilla y suavemente la apartó. Él suspiró y agachó un poco la cabeza, aunque no antes de que Hinata podiera ver las cicatrices largas y delgadas que se ejecutan a lo largo de sus dos mejillas, que casi arruinaban la imagen de su hermoso rostro. Casi. Hinata sonrió y extendió una mano, sus dedos rozando suavemente las cicatrices en un lado de la cara. Naruto levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos con ojos preocupados y asustados.

—"Espero que no... pienses diferente... ya sabes, a causa de las... cicatrices", murmuró Naruto, haciendo una seña a sus mejillas. Hinata sonrió amablemente.

—"¿Qué cicatrices, N-Naruto?" Naruto la miró con sorpresa antes de que una enorme sonrisa se extendiera en su rostro. Se sonrieron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que alguien gritó. Ambos se volvieron para ver a Sakura sonriéndoles, un pequeño espejo de mano en sus manos. Se acercó a la cama y se lo tendió a Hinata.

—"Yo creo que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que te has visto", dijo ella con una sonrisa, —"pensé que tú podrías querer esto". Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos. Miró de nuevo a Naruto, quien le dio una sonrisa de aliento y visto bueno antes de volver a Sakura y suavemente tomó el espejo. Hinata respiró hondo antes de girar el espejo hacia su cara y mirarse. Blancos, orbes cristalinos nublados, le devolvían la mirada, y contuvo el aliento. Ella se veía tan diferente desde la última vez que se había visto a sí misma... Esto provocó nuevas lágrimas, y Naruto le tomó la mano, sonriendo. Hinata lo miró, y él apartó a alguna de sus lágrimas.

—"Sí, ahí están", murmuró con una sonrisa, —"Ojos de invierno"

Con un poco de convencimiento, el grupo finalmente consiguió que el médico les diera permiso para llevar a Hinata afuera. les dijo que demasiado entusiasmo no era una buena idea, sin embargo, después de un minuto decidieron que Naruto iría con ella. Ahora Naruto halaba la mano de Hinata, guiándola hasta más allá de las puertas del hospital y salir a la luz. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos a la vez que ella extendía una mano. Una pequeño y blanco copo de nieve cayó para posarse en su mano antes de desaparecer, sólo para ser reemplazado por otro.

Hojas de color blanco cubría el suelo y las copas de los árboles, y por primera vez Hinata entendió por qué Neji le había traído un gran abrigo e insistió en que lo usara cuando Naruto decidió llevarla al exterior. Naruto sintió una pequeña sonrisa surgir en sus labios al ver las lágrimas de felicidad deslizarse por la cara de Hinata mientras miraba alrededor toda la nieve.

—"E-es hermoso", susurró ella, volviéndose para darle una sonrisa deslumbrante. De repente Naruto recordó algo que Ino le dijo cuando él fue a visitarla un mes antes de su muerte.

_Ino le sonrió._

_—"Hinata confía en ti más que en nadie, sabes", le dijo, —"Excepto tal vez Neji. Tal vez." Naruto sonrió un poco y movió la cabeza._

_—"Yo fui probablemente uno de los primeros en ser amable con ella, eso es todo." Ino sacudió la cabeza._

_—"Hay una línea entre ser agradecido y de verdad, de verdad gustarle a alguien. A ella realmente le gustas, Naruto, te lo puedo decir." Naruto suspiró, evitando mirarla._

_—"Si ella pudiera ver, aunque..." Fue lo único que murmuró en voz baja, pero Ino lo entendió, y notó que sus los dedos pasaban por sobre las marcas en sus mejillas. Ino sonrió un poco y movió la cabeza, tomando su mano. Naruto se volvió hacia ella con sorpresa ligera y la sonrisa de ella creció._

_—"Ver solo te aleja, Naruto", afirmó, —"Sólo piensa, ¿de verdad crees Hinata dejaría de estar a tu lado si pudiera ver? Me parece que ella ve mucho mejor de lo que la gente piensa, ¿eh?"_

_—_"¿N-Naruto?" Naruto salió de su ensueño y alzó la vista para ver a Hinata mirándolo preocupada. Sonrió un poco hacia ella.

_—_"¿E-estás bien?" -preguntó ella. la sonrisa de Naruto creció y él asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a ella.

_—_"Sí, estoy bien... yo estaba pensando." Hinata lo observaba antes de que sus ojos se posaran en el suelo, y sus dedos comenzaran a girar uno alrededor del otro, nerviosos. Naruto sonrió ante el pequeño hábito, secretamente contento de que no era algo que ella ganó después de perder la vista.

_—_"Y-Yo..." Naruto fue sacado una vez más de sus pensamientos por la voz de Hinata, y frunció el ceño un poco.

_—_"Ojalá..." Hinata susurró, _—_"Ojalá pudiera h-haberte visto a-antes... T-tal vez... Tal vez p-podría haber a-ayudado m-mejor si yo..."

Naruto sintió una sonrisa crecer en su cara y sacudió la cabeza. Hinata dio un salto y miró con sorpresa como Naruto se echó a reír. Sacudió la cabeza otra vez, sin dejar de reír, y le tomó la mano y su otro brazo se deslizó ligeramente alrededor de su cintura, lo que hizo sonrojar a Hinata.

_—_"Hinata", dijo seriamente, mirando fijamente a sus ojos con una sonrisa todavía presente de su rostro, _—_"Tú viste y todavía me ves mejor que cualquier persona en un tiempo muy, muy largo." Hinata sonrió, y ella se sorprendió por un momento cuando Naruto la atrajo más cerca, presionando sus labios contra los suyos antes de entregarse al beso, y cerrando por un momento sus ojos de su invierno.

0o0

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hinata al fin puede ver! Que emoción, además de agregarle las palabras de Ino... Estoy emocionada. "Prácticamente" este es el ultimo capitulo, y digo prácticamente por que debo traducir el epilogo que se los tendré en un plazo máximo de dos días.<strong>_

_**El proyecto llega al final y me siento nostálgica, antes de que me ponga sentimental a morir agradeceré el apoyo y los reviews de todos los que siguieron esta historia.**_

_**Nos vemos en el ultimo capi!**_

_**BYE 3**_


	21. Epilogo

_Ya no me queda nada más que decirles. Espero disfruten este ultimo capi._**  
><strong>

_**Declaimer**: Los personajes son de su autor y la historia igual._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<br>****Capitulo 21: Epilogo  
>o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>0o0<p>

Hinata sonrió ante la imagen en sus manos. Era una fotografía de Ino, tomada por su madre, mientras que Ino estaba ayudando a la señora Yamanaka con su jardín. El pelo largo y rubio de Ino le recorría la espalda y los ojos azules de Ino miraban intensamente a la cámara mientras le daba una enorme sonrisa.

—"Ella era hermosa." Sakura sonrió con cariño.

—"Sí, lo sé. Ella nunca lo admitiría, sin embargo" dijo ella, riendo. Hinata se rió un poco y le devolvió la foto a Sakura con la mano libre. La otra estaba sujeta suavemente con la de Naruto, quien había estado previamente hablando con Lee. Ahora miraba a Hinata y le sonrió. Parecía casi imposible lo que había pasado solo unos meses desde que Hinata no podía ver. Ahora ella consideraba todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. _Pero, por supuesto,_ Naruto piensa, _cosas como esas cambia a la gente. Por otra parte, creo que tal vez Hinata siempre fue así..._

—"Entonces escuché que va a haber un montón de chicos nuevos el próximo año", dijo Kiba al grupo, echándose hacia atrás en sus manos con las piernas abiertas delante de él —"¿Como creen que van a ser?" Sakura y Sasuke se encogieron de hombros.

—"No sé".

—"No me importa."

—"Problemático".

—"¡JUVENILES!"

—"Lo que él dijo."

—"Erm, a-agradables..."

Kiba miró a las parejas del grupo y resopló.

—"Hmph, ahora todo el mundo está comenzando a salir", afirmó, —"Bueno, al menos tengo a Shino. ¿verdad, amigo?"

—"En realidad, tengo una cita el sábado con una chica de mi clase de ciencia", contestó Shino con frialdad, —"Parece que ella está interesada en los insectos casi tanto como yo." Kiba frunció el ceño.

—"Lo que sea. Lee, amigo? Todavía estás soltero, ¿verdad?" Lee se levantó y golpeó el pecho con el puño.

—"Lo siento mi joven amigo, pero parece que tengo una cita mañana con la bella dama de mi clase de Inglés, ¡que también goza del taijutsu!" Kiba gemía y se golpeó la frente. Sasuke soltó una risita, y Sakura le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—"Bueno, al menos Shikamaru sigue siendo soltero", dijo Kiba, —"No hay manera de que alguien saldría con un tipo perezoso como él." En ese momento, una chica con el pelo rubio arenado atado en cuatro colas de caballo se acercó y se colocó las manos en las caderas. Shikamaru, que yacía en la hierba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, roto un ojo abierto a mirarla.

—"Bien, bien, si no es Shika culo perezoso", sonrió Temari. Todo el mundo excepto de Shikamaru miró a su alrededor el uno al otro en la confusión. Shikamaru suspiró.

—"Acosadora", saludó. Temari lo miró y suspiró.

—"Bien, mujer problemática. _Temari_. ¿Feliz ahora?" Temari sonrió.

—"Extático", respondió ella, —"Pero antes de que te perdone por completo por ser un idiota, tienes algo que hacer". Shikamaru suspiró. Había esperado esto.

—"¿Y qué sería eso?" la sonrisa de Temari creció.

—"Tienes que tener una cita." Shikamaru levantó las cejas. Si no hubiera estado esperando eso. Todo el mundo miró a su alrededor el uno al otro, sorprendido, antes de mirar de nuevo a la pareja. Finalmente Shikamaru suspiró.

—"Bien".

—"A las ocho el sábado. No llegues tarde, culo perezoso".

—"Bien".

—"Nos vemos, culo perezoso".

—"hasta luego, mujer problematica." Temari se marchó, y todo el mundo quedó asombrado con Shikamaru. Él suspiró y cerró los ojos, echándose hacia atrás.

—"Las mujeres son problemáticas", murmuró, y luego roto un ojo abierto para ver Kiba, —"Pero es mejor que sin ellas."

—"Cierra la boca ..." murmuró Kiba, gruñendo en voz baja. Todo el mundo se echó a reír a su costa, y Sakura miró hacia el cielo. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. _Todos estamos bien, Ino. Todo está bien ahora._

—"¡Vas a tener que ir a bailar solo!" Naruto se echó a reír, y Kiba gritó antes de tratar de atacarlo. Sakura se rió y rodó los ojos ante las travesuras de los chicos, haciendo reír a Hinata. Finalmente se tranquilizó Kiba, pero no antes de que le pegara a Naruto en la cabeza con un libro de texto.

—"Auu", se quejó Naruto, escondiéndose detrás de Hinata y haciendo pucheros, —"No es justo!" Hinata soltó una risita y procedió a comprobar para ver si tenía un hematoma, que a su vez lo llevó a robarle un beso y ella casi se desmaya. Sí, todos estaban bien.

0o0

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Proyecto!<em>

_Al fin he terminado y espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado. Quiero agradecerles a TODOS por seguir la historia y más aún a los que me dieron apoyo dejando sus comentarios, de verdad; Gracias Chicos! Sin su apoyo creo que hubiera desistido en más de una ocasión..._  
><em>Finalmente debo agradecerle a <strong>MadHope<strong> por permitirme traducir su trabajo y por estar pendiente con el progreso de todo el proyecto... **Thank U So much!**_

Me diento aliviada :) feliz, y triste u.u  
>Al fin termine pero realmente espero que este no haya sido el último trabajo de este tipo... Solamente me queda decir; Hasta la próxima!<p>

Besotes y abrazotes XD


End file.
